Signs Misleading to Nowhere
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's the Trio's junior year of high school, complete with all the pressures of being a teenager: love, sex, drugs, schoolwork, and that dreaded ACT prep. But what happens when Jimmy transfers to the school at the beginning of the year? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! I was talking to Lizsername again and we got on the subject of hers and StJimmyHasSinned's stories about the cast in high school which I HIGHLY RECOMMEND! So that made me think…what would the characters be like in high school? So here it is! An American idiot High School fic! =D**

**Complete with stereotypes!**

**Johnny: The Loser**

**Tunny: The innocent One**

**Will: The Burn Out**

**Heather: The Cheerleader/Prep/Bitch**

**Whatsername: The Punk**

**Jimmy: The Bad Boy/The Other Punk**

**Extraordinary Girl: The Brain**

**REVIEW PLEASE! More to come!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone…And I'm glad I don't own Bitchy!Heather.**

Johnny miserably stared at the school building as he slowly approached it in his car. Junior year. So far, it sucked. He was able to get his license, but a car of his own was out of the question. So he was still stuck with his mom driving him. She pulled up to the front entrance of the school as he quickly tried to get out and pretend like he didn't know her. It was working…

Until she decided to scream loudly, "Bye, honey! Make good choices!"

He just kept on walking until he was stopped by a boy a little older than him with messy dyed black hair. "Still driving in the Mommy Mobile, Johnny Cakes?"

He just threw the boy the most pissed off stare he could ever conjure. "Fuck you, Will."

"Glad to see you too."

The two of them just ended up smiling as they walked into the building, already swamped with people. Ralph Waldo Emerson High School. Possibly the longest name for a school ever. The jocks always wore the signature red and gold, also the two dumbest colors for a school like this. They made it sound so wonderful and great…but honestly, it sucked.

Johnny kept walked unenthusiastically down the hall, but Will's attention was somewhere else. His eyes were glued to the front door. Stepping out from the old, beat up car, was a little blonde girl. Her perfect waves of hair swayed gracefully as she waited for the driver of the car to get out himself. And it was who was driving the car that shocked Will the most. Tunny. Scrawny little 'I'm in high school and my testosterone still hasn't kicked in' Tunny. The two of them walked down the hallway purposefully, not bothering to look at anyone. The two of them finally made their way over to Will, who had stopped Johnny from going anywhere earlier.

"Um. Wow, Tunny." Johnny stumbled, trying not to laugh at Will's sort of upset face. "Didn't think she was really your type."

"She's not!" The boy started before realizing what he said. "I mean, she could be…not that I'd want to…You know what I mean…"

"Hey, Heather…" Will smiled coolly, ignoring what just happened. He just stared at her for a moment. She was already clad in her red and gold cheerleading uniform. Her top looked far too tight to be regulation, her skirt went more than halfway up her perfectly sculpted thighs. Overall, he concluded, she was a boner waiting to happen.

"Hi, Will." She seemed to draw her attention away from him as she turned back to Tunny now. "Thanks for the ride, Tunny…see you after school."

The three guys just watched as she walked away as sexily as she walked in. Will just snapped out of it and just smacked Tunny quickly. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Ow…And I don't know what you're so worked up about…" Tunny began to explain. "Her parents don't want her driving her car to school because they're afraid someone'll vandalize it. And we've been best friends and lived next to each other since we were three. So I'm driving her to school. That's all. I'm not interested in her. That's just weird."

"Must be nice being the rich kid." Johnny piped up.

"No shit…" Will joined in, beginning to lead the group down the hallway.

Junior year to them seemed almost as pointless as sophomore year. You weren't yet at the top yet but you had authority. It was pretty much one of those filler years. They just shrugged that off as they walked into their homeroom. The three of them had been in the same homeroom for as long as they could remember. Since when they met in the fourth grade. They looked around for others they knew, only finding Heather and quickly flocking to her.

She began to walk towards a seat when she tripped over some girl's feet that were outstretched in front of her. "Watch it!" She quickly examined the girl's all-black attire, the black nail polish that was chipping at the ends, the fat purple streak in her otherwise frizzy dark hair. "Nice hair, freak."

She began to walk away when the girl quietly piped up, "Nice boob job, bitch."

Heather just froze in place and turned around slowly to face the girl. "You take that back. Or else. I can destroy you in this school."

"I'd like to see you try."

She just threw the girl a death stare and walked back over towards her friends. Johnny just stared at the girl for a moment. He knew her from somewhere…They were in biology together last year. She looked up and noticed his eyes meeting with hers. She gave him a quick smile, causing him to forget that he was still standing even though the bell had already rung.

"Young man, take a seat…" The teacher sighed, staring at a now-mortified Johnny. "Ok, you all know the drill. I take roll call you all just-"

But before he could finish, the door flew open. There was the principal with some kid. And you knew it was serious when the principal actually showed his face in the building. He held the boy tightly by the shoulder as he squirmed. He looked like that girl Johnny was just staring at…whatever her name was. He had a jet black side-hawk, multiple piercings and a ton of eye makeup. This was a boy you could look at and deem a good-for-nothing punk.

"Just get the fuck off me!" he yelled, trying to break free.

"I found this boy in the back of the school, smoking marijuana." Will involuntarily snickered at the amount of emphasis the principal had put on the name. He shot threw a threatening glance at the boy who shut up. "He said he was in your homeroom. Since he's new here, I'm letting him off the hook just this once. What do you have to say about that, young man?"

The principal let him go and he rubbed his shoulder, spitting, "Fuck you…"

The class remained silent, to tension far too high to break. Johnny seemed to admire this boy's bravery…or stupidity, whichever it was. He wished he could stand for himself like he did. But in Johnny's case, this was more difficult than he thought.

"Watch him." The principal whispered to the teacher. "Like a hawk." And he walked out.

The teacher sighed as the boy sat down, everyone's eyes on him. "You must be James?"

"It's Jimmy."

"I see…" He continued to just write stuff down as the class began to chatter lightly.

Johnny was just captivated by this boy. There was something about him that was just…amazing. He wanted to know him, know his secrets to this confidence. But all that seemed to shatter as he saw this Jimmy lean over to that girl, that…..whatsername. He whispered in her ear and she smiled. She nodded a few times and just giggled. Johnny knew he was flirting with her. He just knew it. And it broke his heart.

But before anyone could realize it, the bell had rung again, signaling classes to begin.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Will sighed walking out of the room with his friends.

And they couldn't help but to agree with him.

**A/N: So yeah…this is only the beginning! =D**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so…today was the most crazy internet day of my life xP**

**Spent most of it on Twitter with Lizsername and StJimmyHasSinned talking about everything from fanfiction to the asshole who stole my Faber-Castell artist pens. Then it got crazy and it was non stop tweeting. But it was fun! I enjoyed it!**

**So this is for my Twitter girls!**

**Yes Extard. Girl's name is Christina. SO original…..xP**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Tunny had always been the brightest of his group. He took a lot of honors courses, stuff like that. His parents wanted him to make a living for himself off his education. Get into Harvard, become a lawyer and retire at 40. This, however, wasn't his plan. All he wanted to do was make a difference in the world. That was it. He didn't care what it was he was doing.

He walked into his anatomy class that morning. The rest of his friends were taking chemistry, but he was advanced in science. He sat towards the front of the room, getting out the notebook he was going to use for this class. He finally looked up and saw a girl just standing awkwardly in front of him. He guessed that he was probably sitting in her seat, but she soon sighed and took the seat next to him. She quickly opened her notebook and pulled out what looked like a diagram of the human body. He watched as she began to study it intently.

"Hi." he spoke up, awkwardly breaking the tension.

She brushed a few strands of her short dark hair out of her face and muttered "Hi."

"I'm Tunny." He held his hand out to her.

She looked up from her diagram and looked straight into his blue-grey eyes. "Christina." She grabbed onto his hand and shook it, smiling. "I've seen you before. You hang around those idiots."

"They're not idiots. They're my friends."

"You hang out with Will Carraway?"

"Yes."

"Then they're idiots."

She went back to her diagram before he piped up, "How can you judge someone like that without even knowing them?"

"He took apart the principal's car last year and then threw it in the pool. He's an idiot."

"Oh. Well, I'll give you that one."

She smiled and giggled silently to herself. "You're not like them."

"No. can't say that I am."

"I like that about you."

_She likes me?_ Tunny thought, blushing furiously. _She really likes me!_ "Thanks…You know, you're kind of-!"

"Mr. Henderson?" The teacher interrupted, staring right in Tunny's direction. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No."

"Then don't interrupt it." Tunny dejectedly fell into his chair wishing he could just disappear out of embarrassment. But he looked over at Christina and she gave him a reassuring smile. A smile that said 'You're not an idiot, Tunny.'

He didn't think it was possibly to fall for this girl any more…but he did.

* * *

Lunch. Finally a chance to eat, converse, and know that the day was half over. Tunny and Johnny quickly found a table and sat down, already talking about their day.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Johnny…I met this…_extraordinary_ girl…" Tunny started, his eyes magically finding Christina in the sea of students. "I can't stop thinking about her. And I get this weird feeling in my-"

"Welcome to Manhood, Tunny."

"I was going to say chest, but that too." He just sighed and smiled like an idiot. "I think I love her, Johnny…I really do…I mean…"

But Johnny couldn't hear what Tunny was saying. His eyes had fallen upon that girl. Whatsername, as he started calling her. She was with that Jimmy character. It looked like they were fighting. She was yelling at him, calling him a whore and crying. It broke Johnny's heart to see her cry like that. He yelled back at her, claiming that she was a liar and that he never should've wasted his time with her.

Johnny didn't notice, but Will had taken a seat at the table, right next to him. "So I just talked to…" He trailed off as he noticed Johnny staring out into oblivion. "You ok?"

He snapped right out of it, turning back to his friends and just sighing. "Yeah…I'm fine. Go on."

"Anyway," Will continued. "I just talked to Heather-"

"Meaning you asked her out?"

"Yes. And she said-"

"She only dates jocks." Tunny finished for him. "I know. She tells me all the time."

"So I came up with a solution."

"And that is…?"

"Join the football team."

Will just stared angrily at the two boys who just began to laugh hysterically.

"You're kidding, right?" Tunny asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"No. I'm not."

"You're gonna get eaten alive." Johnny assured him. "Don't even waste your…"

But he caught a glimpse of Whatsername just bursting out of the cafeteria in tears. He knew what he wanted to do, but what would his friends think of him?

"Johnny, seriously. Why do you keep staring at her?" Tunny asked, knowing exactly what was going on in Johnny's head.

"I…I don't know…" he muttered quietly.

"What? You like her?" Will teased, nudging his shoulder suggestively.

"I…yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You should talk to her." Tunny suggested lightheartedly.

"I should…" He suddenly felt a burst of confidence. He could do this. It would be easy. "I'm going to. Right now!"

He just seemed to ignore everything else as he quickly followed Whatsername out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. She was at her locker, still silently sobbing.

He tapped her shoulder gently and just smiled. "Hi."

She jumped a little and came to stare at him. She knew him as the boy from her homeroom and that was it. She wondered why he was talking to her. "Hi."

"I'm Johnny."

"Rebecca."

She went to turn back to her locker but he quickly stopped her. "I saw you fighting with your boyfriend…in the cafeteria?"

She sighed and paused for a moment. "He's not my boyfriend…anymore."

She was single and needed and shoulder to cry on. This just kept going better and better for him. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"You can tell me." He said, giving her a calming smile.

She seemed to relax for a bit before miserably sighing, "He slept with some slut last weekend…I told him I wanted us to wait…but he just went ahead and did it anyway…"

"I'm sorry…."

She just smiled at him gently. "It's ok…."

They just seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a moment as he slowly moved in closer to her…

"What the fuck are you doing with my girl?" a voice interrupted. Johnny just jumped and turned around. There was Jimmy, staring down at him evilly. "Well?"

"I was just making sure she was ok…" he answered quietly, completely intimidated by this boy.

"She was fine until you fucking showed up."

"Sorry, I just saw you fighting and-"

"Stay away from her. Or else." He grabbed onto her arm in an attempt to pull her away but she wouldn't budge.

Johnny couldn't bear to see her upset like that again. He had to do something…

"Fucking bastard."

Jimmy just stopped where he was and turned around. "What did you say to me?"

"You're a fucking bastard!"

But before he even knew what was going on, Johnny felt a fist giving him a hard blow across the face.

"Jimmy, stop it!" he heard Rebecca's voice shouting as he was toppled to the ground. He tried his hardest to fight back, but he couldn't. He was being punched and kicked and everything, making it seemingly impossible for him to do anything. He could faintly hear a crowd forming around them,

He finally felt a few pairs on hands grab him and help him up, still getting punched in the gut. They pulled him out of the mess and he looked up frantically only so see that it was Tunny and Will. He was dizzy now…not feeling well…He could hear Will shouting something at Jimmy, he could hear punches being thrown, his peers cheering and before he knew it….

Everything went black.

**A/N: NO JOHNNY! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I took a mini nap and woke up at 3 to write this. It' now 7. Time for sleeeeeep….**

**This one's for Twinsie! We're planning our weddings! I'm marrying Adam Chanler-Berat and she's marrying John Gallagher Jr! =D**

**Names are as follows:**

**Johnny Foreman  
Will Carraway  
Tunny Henderson  
Heather Daniels  
Jimmy….Vincent? I guess we'll go with that. Thanks Twinsie!  
And Whatsername and EG don't need last names. Sorry girls…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Will stood in the middle of the football field, watching everyone around him. He wasn't a wimp and he wasn't scrawny like Johnny was. He was well-built, tough. His father had always told him he should play football, but he never wanted to. He would rather stay home on a Saturday night, hang out with his friends, just relax after the school week exhausted him. But if it could earn him Heather Daniels on his arm, he'd do it.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone on the field flocked to him. "Alright, men!" he shouted like he was some sort of drill sergeant. "You came here today to play football, correct?"

The rest of them nodded, almost all in unison. Will didn't.

"We're not here to show off, we're not here to impress your girlfriends," _Well, fuck. _Will thought. _I should just leave now._ "We're here for the passion and the glory of this sport." He decided to walk down the line and inspect every boy there. He seemed satisfied with everyone…until he reached Will. "You know, I don't play boys with earrings"

The whole line of boys just laughed as Will tried to speak up for himself. "It's a stud."

"Well it makes you look like a fucking fag! Take it out or you don't try out."

He sighed and pulled the stud out, walking over to the bench where his stuff was.

"Will," a voice rang suddenly. He looked around feverishly until he was face to face with Heather. She held her hand out to him. "I'll hold onto that for you." He nodded and quickly dropped the stud into her hand. As he went to walk back, he heard her whisper to him. "I think it makes you look sexy."

He smiled at her and winked before walking back to the field with his newfound confidence. He had a feeling that she wanted him too. Why else would she be here watching him? He just seemed to shake the thought from his head as the coach blew his whistle, telling them to start running laps and such…

_Here goes nothing…_

Two or three hours had passed. Tryouts were finally ending. Will was sore everywhere. He couldn't even raise his eyebrows without being in some sort of pain.

"Well, thank you, men." The coach said sincerely. "The list'll posted tomorrow. Thank you all for coming out here today." Everyone began to leave but the coach soon interrupted. "Earring boy. Come here."

Will sighed and painfully made his way over to the coach, expecting to be chastised more. "Yes, sir?"

"You have a remarkable talent for football, Mr. Carraway."

"I do?"

"Which is why I'm putting you on the team right away."

His eyes just widened. Was this really happening? Did this happen so soon? "Really?"

"Of course. You've got skill, boy. Just don't wear anymore piercings to my practices."

"I won't sir. Thank you, sir!" he smiled as he ran off to get his stuff. He couldn't care if he looked like an idiot. He was so ecstatic.

"What did he want?" Heather asked, wondering why he was so suddenly giddy.

"I made the team!" he cheered as he watched a smile spread across her face.

She threw her arms around him tightly and whispered, "I knew you would…" And then she kissed him. She _really_ kissed him. He never wanted her stop…he wanted her to just kiss him forever…But the two of them pulled apart, their foreheads and noses touching gently.

"I love you…" he admitted, raising his hand to her cheek, resting it there.

She seemed to giggle a little before answering. "I love you too…"

They finally pulled far apart from one another that they were actually breathing their own air now. She helped him carry his stuff to his car, throwing it all in the trunk. "Do you think you could give me a ride?" she asked him. "Tunny ditched me."

He smiled and opened the car door for her. "Of course."

They sped off towards her house as fast as possible. This was the richer part of Jingletown he guessed. He followed her directions and they landed at some huge house. It was bigger than Will expected it to be, especially compared to the little bungalow that he and his father lived in.

"Home sweet home…" she sighed, her tone sounding slightly annoyed. She was about to get up when she suddenly stopped herself. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you…Is Johnny ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I heard he got in a fight with Jimmy Vincent. That guy seriously creeps me out. He stares at me all the time in Algebra."

"He does? But yeah, Johnny's fine. Got knocked out pretty hard…he's just a little shook up. His mom wouldn't let him leave the house. But he'll be back."

"That's nice. " she said, smiling, her fingers gently brushing over his. "Hey, my parents are out this weekend. I'm having a party on Friday. You wanna come?"

He smiled back and just full-out grabbed her hand. "Sure."

"Tell Tunny and them…I want as many people as possible. Trying to piss of the folks, you know?"

"Yeah…well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." She leaned over and kissed him again. "Goodnight, Will."

"Night, Heather…" He watched as she got out of the car and walked into her house. He waited until she was inside until he began to drive off again.

_SCORE!_

* * *

The first thing that came out of Will's mouth the next day was 'I'm going out with Heather Daniels.' Tunny and Johnny both knew it was coming, but they congratulated him anyway. If only they had as much luck in their love lives as he did…

"Heather's having a party tomorrow." Will explained. "Wants you to come. Maybe this can be the time to ask out your Whatsername, Johnny."

"And practically get killed again? No thanks." He said sternly.

"Yeah, but he backed off from her. She's not with him anymore."

Johnny looked over to the table where Whatsername usually sat. She was alone, reading something. She looked peaceful. And the best part was that Jimmy was nowhere in sight. He glared at Will and got up, waltzing over to her.

"Hey, Rebecca."

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hey. You're not dead."

"Nope…"

She offered him a seat next to her and he obeyed her quickly. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what's up with him, I really don't. He's just having a hard time at home and-!"

"Hey, it's ok. It's over with."

She nodded and sighed. "So what's up?"

"A friend of mine's having a party tomorrow. I was…you know, wondering if you…wanted to go with me?"

She just smiled and giggled at him. She thought he was cute. Adorable. He was so shy around her and he didn't even need to be. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked all too excitedly.

"Yeah."

He just smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh, hey Johnny Cakes. Your ADHD is showing." Will called from their table.

Johnny just blushed at the use of his nickname. He turned around and mouthed the words 'Fuck off' before turning back to Whatsername. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Bye."

"Bye, Johnny Cakes." She said with a wink, trying not to laugh.

Although he was going to murder Will, he was ecstatically happy.

_Score!_

* * *

Tunny had to admit that he was jealous of his friends' successful love lives. He walked into his algebra class where Christina sat next to him again. He knew this had to be his chance. It was his only shot.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and smiled. She had a beautiful smile… "Hey."

"Um….wow, how do I say this...?"

"Say what?"

"Will's girlfriend's having a party tomorrow and-"

"You wanna know if I can come with you."

Wow. She just practically read his mind. "Yeah."

"Sorry. I don't do parties."

He looked so visibly upset. He loved this girl and she turned him down? "Come on, Chris, you're in high school. Live a little."

"I know…I should, shouldn't I?" She asked him seriously.

He nodded in total agreement. "I know how you feel. My parents are pushing the schoolwork on me too. But you're still a teenager. Go out and have some fun. Relieve some stress, you know?"

She just smiled and rolled her deep brown eyes at him. She never realized how much they were alike. And he was a sweet boy…her parents would definitely approve. They seemed…perfect together. Maybe it was just her, but she wanted to be more than just friends with him.

"Fine. I'll go. For you."

He smiled and tried his best not to sporadically hug her like he wanted to. "Thanks. It means a lot, Chris."

"Don't mention it…"She threw him a blinding smile. She found her hand resting on top of his. Neither of them even seemed to notice.

He wanted so badly to just take her in his arms right now and confess his love for her. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and perfect.

But unfortunately for him, reality sunk in.

_Score._

**A/N:WILD PARTY NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOOOT!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I'M DOOOOONNNNEEEE! =D**

**Finally! Took me so long to write this! So this chapter is dedicated to a Mr. Tony Vincent who left the show tonight. He will be missed by everyone. =(**

**So this is for everyone who patiently waited for me to update! Thanks guys!**

**So please enjoy the drama! **

**Rated T+ for teen partying. Tsk tsk….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Friday night finally came. The entire day preparations were being made: what to wear, who was coming and when…

Tunny had never been so nervous in all of his life. He knew that his parents had a suspicion that something was going on over Heather's tonight. To them, when he said party, they thought he was going over a neighbor's house, just chatting, nothing big. Just calm. Well, God, were they wrong.

Heather had been notorious for being a party girl throughout high school. Maybe it was because her parents were such pushovers. Or maybe it was because she wanted to make a name for herself. Either way, she was known for having wild, crazy parties that no one would ever forget.

Tunny nervously stood outside of Christina's front door, waiting for her to come out and join him. He rang the doorbell once more, hoping that she didn't forget. What if she blew him off? What would he do?

But before he could finish his thought, the door suddenly opened and there she was in front of him. She wore a tight, fitted top and a short skirt. She looked nothing like she did in school. She looked…extraordinary.

"Hey…" she smiled, closing the door behind her. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" he muttered quietly, snapping out of his little daydream. "Should we go?"

"Of course." She winked at him as she started off towards his car. The two of them quickly got in and sped over to Heather's place.

* * *

By nine o'clock the party had already reached its full potential. It was wild. Heather couldn't believe how successful this became. She looked around everywhere and saw people she knew, saying hi or completely avoiding them.

"Hey, blondie…" a smooth voice crooned as Heather gasped and jumped.

There was Jimmy. "What do you want?" she asked, getting annoyed with him easily.

"Your boyfriend here yet?"

She shook her head and answered him. "No. But he's coming."

She felt his arm sneak across her back, pulling her in closer to him. He kissed her neck once and whispered gently, "C'mon, babe…let's have a repeat of last weekend, huh?"

She pushed him off of her and just stared at him sternly. "No, Jimmy. I told you I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh drop the shit, blondie! You weren't even buzzed. You know you liked it…"

She didn't want to admit it to him, but she did like it. Never until this night did she regret sleeping with him. She knew she was the one to cause his girlfriend to leave him. It was because of her Johnny was out of school for days. And the worst part was that she didn't tell Will. She would never tell Will. Not after all he went through just to impress her. It would break his heart.

"If I just make out with you, will you shut up for the rest of the night?"

"Well, we'll see how far it goes…" he whispered, grabbing onto her hand and leading her off towards her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Will, Johnny and Whatsername just walked in. Will's eyes feverishly searched the room for Heather, but she couldn't be found anywhere.

"Dude, it's not like she isn't here." Johnny perked up, hoping to be somewhat encouraging.

"But she told me she'd meet me here…" he sighed, making a way for the three of them to scoot past hundreds of people to get to the couch in the living room. He just sat down, incredibly dejected. The other two just followed suit. Johnny felt kind of bad for Will. He really liked this girl. And she was ditching him for God knows what.

He was about to say something when Whatsername leaned in close to him and whispered, "Come on. I think we should leave him alone."

Johnny agreed with her, nodding and getting up from the couch. "If she doesn't show up in the next 40 minutes, I say you just go. Hope she's not blowing you off, dude."

Will just nodded miserably, his eyes glued to his feet, not even bothering to look up. There was a bit of a tension between the three of them which luckily Whatsername broke. "It was nice meeting you, Will. Hope everything turns out ok."

And with that the both of them just zoomed out. They hardly knew where they were going. But they soon found themselves in the backyard, practically a rave going on. He watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of everything. She grabbed onto his hand and giggled. "Dance with me."

He couldn't help but to oblige. He could never dance. His mother tried to make him take dance lessons when he was five. Thank God he got out of that…But this was so different. He watched as her entire body moved in perfect time with the beat of the song. She looked so energized and wild as she danced even closer to him. He could feel his heart pounding as she gently put her hands on him, running them down his chest. He just couldn't take it anymore before he just blurted out.

"I love you."

She just froze and backed away from him. "What?"

"I love you, Rebecca."

She just grabbed onto his scrawny little arm and dragged him away from the music, to a place where it was quieter. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing…I just…"

"Why did you tell me that?"

He looked around him awkwardly. Did she really just ask him that? "Because I love you."

"No!" she stomped her foot in fury, trying to walk away from him, but she couldn't let herself. She gently turned back around to him, her face looking so incredibly hurt. "Why would you love someone like me?"

"What do you mean?" He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder gently, but she brushed it off.

"When I left home, my daddy told me no one would ever love me."

"You left home? Where are you living-?"

"With my sister…" she blurted, letting herself cry now. "My daddy said I was worthless. That no one would ever care about me…" She let him wrap his arms around her. She felt so safe when he was near her. "And then I found Jimmy…he was so nice to me at first. But things changed and…and he hurt me. I thought he loved me…but daddy was right. No one can love me…"

He hushed her and pulled her in closer. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and began to cry harder. His lips moved in towards her ear and whispered, "I love you…" He gently lifted her chin up, her watery brown eyes looking straight into his blue ones. He pressed a soft fragile kiss onto her lips and quickly pulled away from her.

She was surprised . She thought that she would never find someone who really truly loved her. And now she did. And she never wanted to let him go. She wanted to keep their lips attached to each other for as long as possible. But it had to end sometime.

"Johnny…" she whispered, her hands grasping onto the front of his shirt as if to pull him close again.

"What?"

"I love you too…."

* * *

Will still sat alone inside. Where the fuck was Heather? He was beyond pissed off now. He was just about to leave when he saw a familiar face walk right in front of him. Tunny. He was with a girl that Will assumed to be Christina. They looked happy together. They were…holding hands. And laughing. And…kissing.

"Tunny!" Will called, running over to the two of them. He watched Tunny blush as he pulled away from the girl quickly. "Who's this?"

"Christina…" he muttered almost inaudibly in just utter embarrassment.

"I'm his girlfriend." She explained for him, holding out her hand to Will.

"Uh, since when do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, shaking her hand anyway.

"Since now." She stepped in again. "We're in the same classes and he asked me out and told me he had feelings for me…" She smiled at him and he smiled back going to kiss her again.

This could get annoying. "Look, dude, I'm happy for you," Will interrupted, making sure Tunny was listening. "But I need to find Heather. Know where she is?"

Tunny just shrugged. "I dunno…usually she's down here during these kinds of things. Next place I'd check is her room."

"Why?" Will, a bit terrified to hear the answer.

"She kind of likes to just hang out in there sometimes. It's like her sanctuary. I'd check there if I were you."

Will nodded and went to thank Tunny, but his lips were already conjoined with Christina's so there was nothing he could do. He just had to find Heather.

Oh she was in her room all right….

* * *

Heather couldn't believe how far she was letting this go. What started off as a simple make out session turned into a huge hot, dirty, passionate mess. She was just about naked, except for her underwear. Jimmy was still on top of her, just as indecent. He was kissing her so hard, his hands all over her body. He could hear her moaning, turning him on just enough to reach his high.

She'd given up on the make out long ago. She figured why not just go all the way? Will wouldn't mind…would he?

"Oh, Jimmy…" she moaned, his hands finally slipping her underwear off.

"Told you you'd like it, blondie." He whispered to her breathily.

"Just fuck me, baby…fuck me…"

And he was just about to do so…until they were startled by a knock at the door.

"Heather?"

It was Will.

_Fuck…_she thought. _FUCK!_

"You in there?"

She tried to gain some composure and catch her breath before still panting, "Yeah, babe…"

She heard the doorknob turning suddenly. She forgot to lock the door…She was screwed. She tried to cover up as much as she could but before she could get anything done, the door had flown open.

Will just stood there. He didn't move, he didn't say anything. He just stared. There was the girl he was in love with, completely naked in the arms if some bastard. It hurt him to know that she was cheating, but with Jimmy? The same one who 'gave her the creeps' in algebra? The one who nearly killed his best friend? Without saying anything he just turned around and darted away from the room.

"Will!" She called to him. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't-!"

"Don't waste your fucking breath!" he yelled back at her from down the hall. "We're over, fucking whore!"

**A/N: Poor Willy! He's being tortured in this fandom lately!**

**We love you, Will!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok! So, more Jimmy! And you probably won't wanna kill Jimmy in this chapter.**

**Miserable!Johnny is fun to write…'specially with Jimmy in the scene. =D**

**So yeah! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

That next Monday at school was one of the worst days of Will's entire life. He watched miserably as both of his best friends walked into the cafeteria that afternoon, both of their arms around the girls that they loved. He didn't want to think about that night at the party. But the scene kept replaying in his head. He never felt so betrayed before…

"Hey," Johnny greeted him, sitting down with Whatsername, while Tunny did the same with Christina. Will just nodded in acknowledgement, resting his head in his arms on the table.

"Dude, seriously. Forget about her." Tunny interrupted quickly, a bit surprised he was saying all this about one of his best friends since childhood. "She was a bitch to you."

"But I don't want to forget her…" Will whispered dejectedly.

"Well, it sounds as though you have a bad case of RHS." Whatsername finally input, not talking to the guy since the party.

"What?"

"Restless Heart Syndrome. Really common in most teenaged relationships."

He just scoffed and muttered under his breath. "Not in yours, apparently."

She just gave him a glare, telling him that she heard what he said.

"Don't listen to him," Johnny whispered to her. "He's undergoing a depression stage. He can get kind of fucked up at times like this."

"Just shut the fuck up!" Will just shouted angrily, getting up from the table and walking away. The table was dead silent for at least two minutes after he left. No one dared to make a single sound or anything.

"Wow…"Christina mumbled to herself, breaking the awkward tension.

"I don't know what to do, guys…" Tunny sighed, his head in his hands. "I wanna help him but-!"

"He's being too much of a bitch." Whatsername finished for him.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Look, maybe we should just let it pass on its own." Christina suggested, her arm lightly wrapping around his shoulder. "If he doesn't want us involved, we're only gonna hurt him more."

There was another bit of silence before Johnny interrupted it. "What would seriously possess her to do that anyway?"

"Trust me when I say this," Whatsername explained. "Jimmy has his ways."

He was a bit confused as to what she meant by that. "I thought you were a virgin?"

She awkwardly looked around. The other couple tried not to look her directly in the eye, feeling a bit awkward themselves.

"I am. But I'm not exaggerating when I say he tried to change that."

"So how long were you with him?" Christina asked this time.

"Like…five months?"

"And you managed to keep your V Card? Wow, I commend you on that, hun."

"Thanks…" she smiled lightly. She seemed to like Christina. It was forever since she had a girlfriend to talk to. Mainly because all the girls hated her. And she could never talk to her sister. What did her sister know about being a teenager nowadays? Especially since Whatsername was not a normal teenager. She felt trapped…but she seemed to like the little family she was forming.

"Shit, bell's gonna ring." Tunny interrupted the moment of peace between everyone. "See you guys." He grabbed his books, smiled and grabbed onto Christina's hand, walking down the hallway to their next class.

Johnny sighed and explained to her. "He's in love…"

Whatsername moved in closer and whispered right in his ear. "Do you love me as much as he loves her?"

"Of course…"

She grinned and kissed his cheek gently, giggling and pulling away. He just watched as she grabbed her things and waved to him before they went their separate ways.

Could life be any better?

* * *

Johnny came home that afternoon from school, completely wiped out. They had been playing soccer in gym class. Sure, Johnny was a twig, but that didn't mean he was in shape. He had been knocked over a few times, kicked, and Will accidentally trampled him. 'Accidentally.'

He was sore all over, from gym class and from the heavy book bag he was forced to carry everywhere. He entered his house and threw his books down, waltzing into the kitchen to grab a Coke from the refrigerator. "Mom!" he called, hoping she heard him. "I'm home. And no, Tunny didn't kill me in the process of getting me here."

He rolled his eyes and went to go sit down at the kitchen table. Why didn't she trust his friends? Especially Tunny. If any of them would be likely to be doing something illegal, it would be Johnny and Will. Tunny would be the one calling the cops.

But soon without warning, his mother came running down the stairs, looking hurried. She saw her and had a mini panic attack before quickly calming herself and talking to him. "Johnny. Didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"Yeah. Tunny drove me." He explained to her.

"Oh…ok. Um, honey, come with me real quickly." She led him over to the living room, directing him to sit on the couch. She would always do this when she had some serious news to deliver to him. The last time he sat here, he was younger, being told that his father was killed in the war. He could only imagine what could be happening now.

"Sweetie…" she began shakily, looking down at her feet. "You know I'm a counselor."

"Yeah, Mom…I'm not that stupid."

"Well, your school contacted me over the summer about a student who they had that was causing some issues. So they sent him to me and I've been working with him for a while now."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that." She cut him off, continuing. "So, I was talking to the boy at one of our sessions and he said that he ran away from home because it was stressing him out too much and his home life was awful. So…..I invited him to come and stay with us."

Johnny had to pause to rethink the situation. "_What?"_

"I know you'd take it hard, but, honey, we're helping out someone in need. You should feel happy about that."

"No!" he continues to protest. "How is ruining my life supposed to make me happy?"

"John, listen to me."

"NO!" He darted up from the couch and just backed away from her. "I'm fucking done with you!"

"Watch your language!"

"You watch your fucking language!"

She was about to retaliate, but he ran from her, right up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door shut. He could feel tears running down his face. Who was this motherfucker who thought he could just come in and take over his house? But he heard a gentle tune coming from behind him. Nervously, he turned around. His stomach dropped in both surprise and anger.

There with a guitar in his hands was Jimmy.

"Oh my God…" Johnny murmured so quietly that it was barely audible. He looked like he was going to throw up.

Jimmy looked up from the guitar and right at the terrified-looking boy. "Pretty nice set of strings you got here…"

Johnny just blew his fuse. He couldn't take it anymore. He bolted towards the other boy and just wrestled him for at least three minutes for the instrument.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF IT!' Johnny just screamed, trying to tug the guitar from his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jimmy just shouted back, letting go of the guitar but still squirming for his life trying to get the boy off of him. But Johnny just kept pinning him back down, throwing an occasional punch or kick. He felt powerful like that. Who was the helpless one on the floor now? But in his fit of power, he didn't realize that Jimmy had snuck up and kneed his crotch so hard that he went tumbling backwards in pain.

Jimmy took this moment to get up and just dart to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" Johnny squeaked, his hands clutching his crotch, like it was supposed to make things better.

"You went fucking psycho on me!" He yelled. "Dammit, it was just a stupid guitar!"

Johnny looked as though he was about to trample Jimmy again. "It's not just a stupid guitar. It was the last thing my father gave me before…before…"

"Before what?" Jimmy asked in his usual harsh tone. But this one seemed lighter. More sympathetic.

"Before he died."

Both of them seemed to calm down a bit as Jimmy cautiously asked, "How?"

"His brother died on 9/11. So he volunteered to fight overseas. You know, in the Middle East. He got shot. He would've lived, but a car bomb went off right next to him. We got the news on my fourteenth birthday. It was in May, too. The day was going just perfectly...We got a letter in the mail that he sent from a few days earlier. It had a package with it and…God," he took a moment to wipe the few tears from his eyes. "I still have the letter."

Jimmy knew he shouldn't be intruding, but he had to ask anyway, "What did he say?"

Johnny got up from the floor and hobbled over to his set of drawers. He opened the bottom one and dug deep, finally pulling out a yellowing letter. He smiled a bit even in the midst of tears and began to read. "'John, Happy birthday son. I know that all you want for your birthday is me to be home with you. I wish I could give you that, but they need me over here. So, I got you the next best thing. Do you remember when we were at your grandpa's house and I was teaching you to play guitar? You told me every day after that that you wanted to play guitar. So I was talking to a few guys here with me and they helped to pick out your gift. Play well. I hope things at home are going well. I miss you and your mother dearly. Don't stress her out too much, Johnny Cakes. Love, Dad.'"

The room was silent for a while, until Jimmy decided to snicker, ruining the entire moment. "Johnny Cakes?"

"Shut up…" Johnny shot back defensively. "He called me that since I was little." The silence remained for a while longer. "You know, you're the first person I've ever told this to."

The other boy just shrugged. "Awesome."

"I still can't believe it-!"

"Ok, enough with the self-pity." Jimmy interrupted with his normal, cruel tone. "We can't all have great lives like you, Jesus."

"Jesus?"

"Yeah. You're acting like you're this fucking savior or something. So, your daddy died. Great. It was sad at first, now you're just trying to compensate for it. Quit acting like you're some fucking suburban Jesus." Both of them just froze, no one even daring to say a word. "Sorry…"

"Jimmy!" Mrs. Foreman called from below.

"Well, gotta go…Nice talking to you." He said smoothly, heading out the door, but right before he left the room he spun on his heel and winked at the boy. "Johnny Cakes…"

Johnny could feel himself blushing furiously as he watched him go from the room. Apparently, he never really gave this boy a chance. He seemed to be...almost infatuated with him. The way he just seemed to care, the way he could relate….

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be…

**A/N: Awwww…Yay!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok! So I guess this'll delve into SaintJesus eventually…

**And Lizsername and StJimmyHasSinned know the future of this plot. And they're not allowed to tell ANYONE. **

**So yeah! This chapter is sortof Johnny being very obsessed with Jimmy XD**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Wait. WHAT?" Whatsername just shouted as Johnny told her the news.

"Jimmy moved in with me!" He cried almost happily.

She couldn't comprehend why he was so happy. The guy nearly killed him and now they're all nifty dandy? "But…why?"

"My mom's been seeing him lately and she took him in. Simple as that."

"And you're happy about this because…?"

He rolled his eyes as the two of them walked into their next class. Algebra. "I dunno…he seems kind of cool, you know? He sort of understands what I'm going through. And he's really not all that-!"

She took her seat and just stared up at him. "Dear God, he brainwashed you…"

He followed suit and just smirked. "No he didn't. He just…understands me. And I mean, I can tell him things that I've never told anyone before."

At this point she slowly moved her gaze away from him. "And you can't tell me?"

"I could…but you wouldn't want to hear about my sob story of a life."

Now her eyes looked back at him, piercing like daggers. "What if I did? Then what?"

"Then I'd tell you."  
"So tell me."

He sighed and just blurted quickly. "My dad was killed in the war and he gave me my guitar before he died. There."

"Now was that so hard?"

He didn't answer the question as he looked around him, over his shoulder. The room was filled with people but the one who seemed to capture all his attention and just hold it was one lonely looking Jimmy all the way in the corner. He looked calm for once, an emotion that Johnny hardly saw on him. He sort of liked it.

"Johnny!" Whatsername smacked him across the shoulder to get his attention. "I'm still here!"

"Oh…" he sighed, turning back to her. "Right…"

"Are you like obsessed with him or something?" She asked, completely dead serious.

"What? No!"

"Every word uttered from your mouth is about Jimmy. You can't go one second without looking at him. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" He shouted defensively, causing a bit of a scene.

"Something is obviously wrong. What does he mean to you? Why does he mean so much?"

He just shook his head and whispered, "Fuck off…"

She was about to retort angrily, but Jimmy's smooth, cunning voice soon stopped her as he made his way towards the two of them. "Jealous, Becky?"

"That's not my name. Don't call me that." She spat, staring him down.

"You're turning green, love." If Johnny hadn't been so fascinated with this boy, this would've been the part where he got protective of her. But it was Jimmy. What harm could he do? He turned to Johnny and explained. "If there's one thing you need to know about her is that she's a sucker for persuasion. Aren't you, Becky?"

"Go fuck yourself, Jimmy…" she growled.

He just leaned in closer, tracing his fingers lightly down her arm, purring, "I'd rather fuck you, babe…"

She looked frantically over at Johnny waiting for him to do something. But he didn't. He just stood there. She smacked Jimmy's hand away from her and yelled at him. "Keep your filthy fucking hands off me. I'm done with you." She watched as Jimmy backed up in defeat, walking back to his desk, winking at Johnny. She automatically threw Johnny a glare. "Don't think you're off the hook either."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, never remembering her this angry before.

"You just watched…you didn't help me!"

"You were fine…What could he do?"

"He could do a lot! I'm sick of this already, Johnny! He's not the saint he makes you think he is!"

"How do you know?"

"I've known him longer than you have! I've seen what he can do!" She slammed her books shut, grabbing them and moving to the other side of the room out of pure fury. He just shook his head, forcing himself not to look at her, knowing that he'd fall right into her trap and apologize if he did.

And for the rest of the day, he didn't look anywhere but down.

* * *

The week had gone by so fast. Johnny hadn't talked to Whatsername since their fight in Algebra and he hated himself for it. But Jimmy assured him that it would be better without her. He had moved to the table with the others in the group now, much to Will's immediate dismay. They sat on opposite ends of the table. And never talked. Ever.

Christina was never one to pick sides before. But she really hated Johnny now. He drove her only good friend away from the table, leaving her alone with a bunch of mopey guys and one who kept looking like he was gonna rape her at any given moment. She hated it. None of them would talk. Will and Jimmy hated each other, Johnny hated himself, and Tunny just had no clue what to do about any of it. So it was up to her to break the tension.

"So, Will…" she started, getting a pissed of glare from him in return. "First game this weekend. You excited?"

He just muttered something back that sounded somewhat like 'terrified.'

"I bet you'll do fine."

"No I won't. I've been sucking so bad lately. My mind's just not where it should be."

Jimmy scoffed sarcastically, but stopped as soon as Christina shot a threatening glare in his direction. "Well, maybe you need something to help get your mind of things."

"Already tried…didn't work." Will moped again. He hadn't been himself all week. Not since the party. He had been screwing up at practice, he never did his homework, he constantly had a scent of smoke and pot following him around. And one day he came into school with is hair streaked blue, stating he had nothing better to do.

"What did you do?" She asked him seriously, almost knowing exactly what he would say.

"I dunno…I smoked, I drank…"

"That's not going to-!" But he cut her off, giving her a painful-looking pitiful stare. "Look…why don't we come to the game and cheer you on. Moral support. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Fine by me," Tunny agreed quickly, his arm wrapping around her waist, kissing her cheek quickly.

"I don't really do sporting events, " Jimmy said plainly, glaring at Will. "But I'd do you, baby doll…" he smiled slyly and winked at her.

She sighed and moved in close enough so that she was at least a foot away from him, her eyes staring straight into his. "When you speak to me, you will speak to me with respect. I am not just an object here for your pleasure. I'm a person, same as you. And I expect you to treat me like one."

She stepped away and sat back next to Tunny, leaving jimmy looking incredibly stunned. "Fine…you're too much of a tease anyway…"

"Johnny, you're coming right?" she sighed, completely annoyed by now.

"I guess?" he responded, more of a question than an answer.

"See, Will? We're here for you." She concluded. "Now just go and have fun. Don't worry about anything."

He gave her the smallest possible grin and whispered, "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…"

This was it. The big game. And he was ready now.

* * *

Practically the entire school came out for the first football game of the season. Emerson High was playing their biggest rival, Hawthorne Academy. The coach had gathered his players up in a huddle right before the game was to begin.

"Alright, boys. This is it. This is all we've been working at. Now I need you to pay close attention to the plays, watch their every move. Ok?" They all nodded as he released them from the huddle. "Carraway!" he shouted at Will, who immediately started to walk back to the coach. "I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down, sir." He said, trying to be sincere. But he honestly doubted it. He took a deep breath in before slowly grabbing his helmet from the bench and putting it on.  
The team was assembling onto the field, and Will followed, walking past the huge line of cheerleaders, waiting to encourage them to victory. As he made his way past them, he felt a hand grab onto his arm, holding him there for a second. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Heather.

"Good luck, Will…" she smiled her brightest smile as she gladly kept him in front of her.

He tugged his arm out of her grip and continued to walk on. Her smiling face quickly faded, watching him leave her like that.

He finally made his way onto the field, getting ready to make a name for himself. One of the players from Hawthorne was staring him down already, laughing to his buddies. "This is what they gave us? Get ready to get crushed…" He went to walk away when he turned around again. "Oh, and nice hair." They all laughed again, leaving Will furious….and that's when the whistles blew….

The game had begun right then and there. Christina and Tunny had been watching the game intently…Johnny and Jimmy on the other hand…weren't. Hawthorne had just intercepted…and scored.

"Dammit!" Tunny shouted, getting way too far into the game. "We suck!"

"And why does this come as a surprise to you?" Jimmy asked sarcastically, watching one of the players get tackled to the ground. "Ok, I've had enough of this…" he started to stand up and walk away when he stopped and turned around quickly. "Johnny Cakes, come with me…"

Johnny felt his face flushing from both uncertainty and embarrassment as he reluctantly followed Jimmy down the stand, soon finding themselves underneath it. He had no idea what was going on…until Jimmy pulled out what appeared to be a little baggie of white powder and a fresh needle.

"This should liven things up a bit…"

Johnny just backed up from him. "Dude! What the fuck?"

"What? You've never seen a bag of dope before?"

He couldn't help but start to stutter. "If we get caught with that-!"

"Hey…" Jimmy grabbed his arm gently, making sure the boy was looking straight into his eyes. They seemed to have a calming effect to them. "It's just me. I won't let anything happen to you." He right away found a vein in the boy's arm, readying the needle for penetration. "It'll pinch a little." He watched Johnny nod a bit before sticking the needle right into the vein, releasing the drug into his bloodstream.

Johnny right away felt a rush that he had never felt before. It felt…incredible. All those years of being told to not do drugs all went to waste. This was too amazing…He looked over at Jimmy who was shooting up himself. He didn't seem to be taking it as roughly as Johnny was. He winked at the boy and whispered, "Don't tell them about this…"

Johnny quickly nodded and followed him back up the bleachers to where Tunny and Christina still sat watching the game.

About an hour and a half had passed. The score was tied.

"You ok?" Tunny asked, watching a still jittery Johnny move all over the place.

"Yeah…' he replied quickly. "I'm fine."

"Ok, so if they make this last goal, they win."

"A-And we're still c-counting on Will, right?"

Tunny just stopped what he was doing and looked back over at his best friend. "Seriously, dude. You're worrying me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tunny! God! Just leave me alone!"

The two of them just sat in silence, watching the last few minutes of the game unfurl…

Meanwhile on the field, Will's recent depression fatigue was getting the best of him. He was trying as best he could, but he just couldn't seem to keep up. He was lined up in front of that same Hawthorne asshole. He watched as the boy looked over to the sidelines where he could distinctively point out a still cheerful Heather.

"Pretty nice piece of ass over there, huh?" the boy said, looking straight in her direction.

"Sort of…" Will seemed to mumble back.

"She's yours?" he watched as Will nodded. "You don't mind if I use her do you? Just for one night…then she can be all yours."

Will had no idea what came over him…but he was furious at this guy. How dare he talk about _his_ Heather like that! Even if they were separated, he still felt attached to her…And this guy just went too far. The ref blew the whistle and Will immediately charged at the guy, tackling him quickly. The whistle blew again and they went back to their lineup. The guy was furious now. The whistle blew again and this time Will ran. He could see the ball flying through the air and right towards him. He jumped a bit and grabbed it and ran towards the end zone.

He knew the guy was chasing him, but he was so close…he could win this…right now. The last thing he remembered was passing that line, the cheer from the crowd and then pain…

Then he blacked out.

**A/N: WHY DOES EVERYONE BLACK OUT IN THIS FIC?**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is like huge….so don't miss anything!**

**T+ SaintJesus SLASH! Just a warning…**

**So yepp! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Is he ok?"

"He just got trampled by a 300 pound Neanderthal. I don't think he's ok…"

"Guys, I think he's waking up…"

And as if on cue, Will's eyes began to twitch, soon fluttering open. They groggily searched the room for who had been walking earlier. Right above him were his friends, all staring down at him.

"Look at that! He lives!" Johnny shouted, going to embrace his friend, unaware of how much pain he was putting him in.

Will just groaned and was set back down gently. "What happened? Did we win?"

"Yeah…" Christina began to explain. "Once you scored, that asshole from Hawthorne like crushed you. You have a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken leg…"

"I broke my leg?" His eyes looked down at his right leg. His hand immediately flew down there, feeling the roughness of the cast that was already around his injured leg. "Fuck!"

"But you're ok now…" Tunny finished, afraid to even come near him. "Man, that guy crushed you like a-!"

"Tunny, shut up. You're scaring the poor thing…" It was a voice Will wished he's stop hearing. Heather. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "How are you feeling, babe?"

He swatted her hand away from him, scowling, "Get away from me. I don't want to deal with you anymore…"

"I'm just trying to-!"

"We'll leave you two alone…" Christina interrupted, grabbing onto Johnny and Tunny.

"Wait," Johnny protested. "I wanna see what-!"

"NOW!"

And before they even knew it, Will and Heather sat all alone in the little room, an awkward tension suffocating the both of them. She had no idea what to do. How do you apologize for hurting someone so badly? She sighed and took a seat next to him, grabbing onto his hand.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry."

He avoided looking right at her. "No you're not. You just feel bad for me."

"Of course I feel bad for you. You're sitting here in the hospital with like half your bones broken." He tried to turn away, but she stopped him. "But Will….it's not about that. I'm apologizing because I feel awful and guilty and…I love you."

"You're lying…."

"I'm not!" She had tears rimming her eyes as she tightened her grip on his hands. "I swear I'm not. How can I prove it to you?"

He took a moment to think. He could tell she was being truthful, she had a certain urgency about her voice when she was. He just shook his head, sighing, signaling that he was giving in. "I dunno. How _can_ you prove it?"

She just smiled in relief and giggled. "Scoot over."

She immediately made her way onto the hospital bed right next to him. "Wait. What are you-? HOLY SHIT!" His hands flew from his leg to his chest in a heartbeat.

"Sorry…Forgot about that…" He quickly nodded in forgiveness, feeling somewhat glad to have her back in his arms. She turned on her side so that she was facing him, bringing her fingers up to his check, tracing his cheekbone lightly. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

She leaned forward a bit and pressed her lips against his softly. But what started as a sweet, soft kiss turned into a heated, passionate one in a matter of seconds. Her hands were running through his matted down hair, her lips placing kisses everywhere. They finally got so far into that her hands had traveled down to the waistband of his pants, playfully tugging on it.

"Whoa…" He interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "Not now."

"I promise I'll be gentle…"

He shook his head and just sighed. "It's not that. I just…don't feel ready with you yet."

She had to repress the impulse to roll her eyes at him. "Why's that?"

"We just got back together…it doesn't feel right."

"Whatever…" She turned onto her back, letting his arm drape around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you stay with Jimmy?" He whispered into her hair, kissing her there afterwards.

"It was never my intention to stay with him. He was a one night stand. I never thought it would lead to anything…."

He nodded and rested his rather sore head on top of hers. "What am I?"

"What?" she asked leaning forward a bit and taking his head rest away from him.

"Am I just another one night stand gone wrong?"

She shook her head laid it ever so lightly on his bare, muscular chest. They had cut through his shirt to bandage his broken ribs while he was still out. And she was very grateful that they did. "Of course not…you mean everything to me. Honestly, you're all that I have."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and sat herself up, trying to explain properly. "You know the reason why I have all those parties and get with all those guys and everything?" He shook his head and let her continue. "Ever since I was little, my parents were never around. They were always too busy with their social lives and their money making that they forgot about me. So I try to get back at them whenever I can. But nothing ever works…they still never see me. I just want someone to care for me. That's all I ever really wanted."

He sighed and pulled her close to him even though it hurt him like hell. "Well, you've got that now."

She smiled and cuddled even closer, whispering, "And I love it…"

* * *

Tunny, Christina, and Johnny sat waiting patiently for Heather to come back out, expecting tears and a very angry expression. But she never did come out. Which only left them to wonder.

"How much do you wanna bet he's fucking her?" Johnny asked, dead serious.

Christina threw her face into her palm. "He has like four broken ribs, a broken leg-!"

"Your point?"

"He can't even lift himself up. How is he supposed to be having sex in there?"

"There's ways…."

"Eew…pervert…"

He was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen quickly. It was a text from Whatsername. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened it.

**Rebecca: Hey. Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day.**

He hit the reply button and began his message back.

**Johnny: Yeah…whatever.**

**Rebecca: Are you mad at me?**

But before he could reply to her, another message came his way. This time from Jimmy.

**Jimmy: Get outside, bitch. **

He looked over at Tunny and Christina who had sparked their own conversation in their own little world. Would they really mind if he left?

But right as he was about to get up and go he was bombarded with yet another text.

**Rebecca: Johnny? Are you there?**

**Jimmy: Get out here now or I'm leaving without you.**

He just seemed to completely brush Whatsername off, ignoring her every message. He quickly responded to Jimmy, hoping to get out of here.

**Johnny: Be right out. **

He began to gather his things and make his way out when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Tunny asked, looking nervous.

"Um…" he had to make up a lie. On the spot. "That was my mom. She wants me to go."

"But did you tell her that your best friend is sitting in there in excruciating pain after being crushed by a guy about three times his size at the-!"

"Tunny…" Christina hushed him. "Relax. It's ok…"

"I know, but…I'm worried…"

She nodded and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "I know, babe…" She kissed his forehead and turned back to Johnny. "You know you can go, right?"

"I can? Oh. I mean, thanks, Chris. Tell me what happens!" And with that he ran out the door.

* * *

Jimmy didn't come to the hospital with them. He felt like it wasn't his place and when he saw Heather show up, he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. So he left and told Johnny he'd pick him up. But as they began to drive, Johnny kept noticing that the surroundings were completely unfamiliar.

"Dude where are you going?" he asked, nervously looking around. He was always one for an adventure. But his mother wasn't. And she was expecting them home.

"I dunno…." Jimmy shrugged, zooming quickly through a freshly turned red light. "Wherever fate takes us…" He kept his eyes on the road for a while before smirking back, "How was your trip?"

"My tr…? Oh. That trip." _Well, duh that trip! What else would he be talking about? Come on, Johnny, you're blowing it…_ "Yeah…it was ok…Could've been better…"

"I could tell…You looked really out of it…." The both of them just nodded and continued to drive in silence. They soon moved out from the suburb and into the city. Everything looked so much bigger here….Johnny seemed to love it. As they sped down the street, Jimmy noticed a nearby club approaching them. He looked over to Johnny and just smirked. He didn't even give the boy time to react before cutting off some driver and pulling into the club.

"We can't get in there…we're not 18." Johnny protested. _Wow_ he thought._ I gotta stop spending time with my mother…_

"You don't trust me, do you?" Jimmy concluded, staring him down.

"Uh, it's not that I don't trust _you_ rather than the…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I…um…" But before he could finish, Jimmy fragged him out of the car, handed him a fake ID and the two of them landed inside the club in no time.

Johnny couldn't believe that he was in here, letting everything that had happened all day, all week just go away and evaporate…while his best friend was in the hospital, injured horribly, bones broken, limited mobility for a few days…it didn't seem right to him. But Jimmy assured him that it was fine. He could trust Jimmy… right?

Jimmy had already handed him a beer or two…or three. He lost count after the first few swigs.  
The two of them shot up yet again in the back of the room. This time he welcomed to jittery feeling that the drug left him. He felt so different…he felt powerful and just crazy and wild and free. No one could bring him down from his stupor….

Except for Jimmy.

Both boys were wasted and stoned, Johnny a lot further gone than Jimmy. He could hardly even walk straight let alone even think about what he was doing. Or notice that Jimmy's haunting green eyes were fixed straight at him.

"What?" he slurred, catching Jimmy's eyes locked with his.

"Nothing…I just…." He his voice trailed off slightly. But he turned back with a devious smirk. "Come to the bathroom with me."

"What are we? A bunch of 10 year old girls?"

"Just….do it."

Rolling his eyes, Johnny reluctantly followed him through the crowd and into the empty, dirty bathroom. The lights were flickering, the stalls had graffiti covering them.

"Dude, what are we-?"

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt Jimmy's hand grab tightly onto his forearm. He tried to tug away, but it was useless. He was too strong. He just dragged the boy into a stall, locked the door, and pinned him to the wall.

He was about to protest, but Jimmy pressed his lips tightly against Johnny's. The boy wouldn't stop squirming, but Jimmy just pressed harder against him, hoping that would shut him up. Johnny honestly couldn't process what was happening, Maybe it was too unbelievable or maybe it was because he was so drunk. But for some reason…..it felt so right.

"I love you…" Jimmy managed to breathily mutter.

As terrified as he was, Johnny didn't seem to mind any of this. He felt a spark of intensity, loosening the tension in his body, allowing himself to be given over to the other boy. He could tell that he understood the body language completely, the kiss intensifying tenfold. Jimmy's grip around his shoulders had lightened up immensely, but now the pressure was being forced onto his lips, the other boy's tongue now penetrating the barrier of their mouths conjoined together.

Johnny had involuntarily let a soft moan escape, fueling Jimmy up enough to move his hands from the boy's shoulders to his waist. Johnny could feel his hands slowly make their way under his shirt, gently caressing his soft, scrawny chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved this….

"Jimmy…" was the last thing he remembered moaning. He remembered the kiss becoming more passionate, Jimmy's hands grabbing at his pants….

But then he lost the rest to the hangover he woke up with the next morning…

**A/N: Bum bum bum….Johnny Cakes!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So…THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! Minor SMUT warning…Aww….AI Smut…Not graphic, but yeah…**

**Yeah! So enjoy the chapter that took me two weeks to write! =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Johnny groaned as he woke up wearily. His head was killing him, his back and shoulders were sore. Overall, he felt shittier than he ever did before. He looked around to see where he was, happy to know that he was in his room. He just let out a huge sigh of relief…until he searched further, finding his heart stopping looking straight at the gently moving figure on the air mattress next to him.

Jimmy. Last night. The club. The bathroom.

"FUCK!"

Jimmy shot up immediately from the bed, startled by the sudden loud shout from his roommate.

"What the fuck, Jesus?" he groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

"What happened last night?"

The pillow flew off of Jimmy's head in a heartbeat, just as stunned as Johnny was.

"Did we…have sex?"

Jimmy still didn't utter a single word.

"Jimmy, give me a fucking answer!"

He just looked the other boy right in the eyes, his answer right there.

"O-Oh my God…"

"Johnny, relax…"

"Oh my God!"

Before long, he was groaning, falling back onto the bed again. "See? Now you're being difficult…"

"DIFFICULT? YOU THINK I'M BEING DIFFICULT? WELL, MAYBE I SHOULD GET YOU WASTED AND SUCK ON YOUR DICK AND SEE HOW _YOU_ LIKE IT!"

Jimmy quickly got up, running over to the boy and throwing his hand over his mouth. "Shut. Up. Do you want her to find out?"

Johnny swatted him away and retorted, "In a way, yes."

"But what about the fact that you were out until four in the morning, at a club, drinking and shooting up? You want her to know about that too?"

He just sighed, being easily persuaded once again. That was what got him into this mess in the first place… "No. I don't."

"Good. Because we're not telling her any of this. We're not telling _anyone_ about this." Jimmy's haunting, evocative eyes stared straight into his as if they were trying to see through to the depths of his inner thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Johnny stumbled, so uncomfortable with the whole situation.

This time, Jimmy moved in even closer, his lips practically touching his ear, whispering, "If you tell anyone what happened, you're dead, baby…" He quickly bit his ear playfully, soon placing a passionate kiss on the boy's lips, pulling away and purring, "Mmmm…you're so fucking sexy…"

He just got up from the bed and began to walk away, stopping in the doorframe and turning around to face the terrified boy. "Remember that, Johnny Cakes…" He winked and slinked his way out the door.

Johnny honestly couldn't process a thing that just happened. He had sex last night. With a guy. He had sex with _Jimmy_. He was too afraid to mention it at the time, but he was a virgin. Well, not anymore… He was waiting for the right girl to come along, but was generally unsuccessful. So it bugged him even more that he wasn't even aware that he was having sex, not to mention the fact that he lost his virginity to Jimmy.

How embarrassing would it be for him to tell his friends that he lost his virginity to a guy in a bathroom stall? He wasn't gay. He wasn't gay at all. But he remembered last night again…he remembered liking it. Maybe he _was_ gay…. No. He had Whatsername. They were still together. He still liked girls….Right?

Just then his phone began to ring, scaring the shit out of him. He reluctantly grabbed it an answered, "H-Hello?"

"Johnny, what happened last night?" It was Whatsername. Oh God… "Are you ok?"

Did she know? "Honestly, I have no clue… Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I tried calling you. It was like two in the morning. Someone picked up and I think it sounded like Jimmy. He said you were passed out and couldn't talk. What happened?"

He wasn't about to tell his girlfriend that he slept with Jimmy. He would just make something up. "Nothing… I was just exhausted and like fell asleep."

She paused a little and took a deep breath in. "Look, I'm sorry for getting so pissed with you. You're a nice guy, I never really took time to appreciate you…"

Why was she doing this? She was just making everything worse. "It's ok…I was acting like a total jerk to you…"

"It's ok. It was me. I overreacted way too much…"

"No…you had every right to act the way you did Trust me, I know where you're coming from."

She seemed to take a moment to think. "What do you mean?"

_Fuck!_ He thought. He was letting it out. He had to stop before he blurted out all the happenings of last night. "Nothing. Never mind…" Jimmy wouldn't leave his head. It was all he could think about. He had to get his mind cleared. He didn't love Jimmy. He wasn't gay. He loved Whatsername. _I love her, I love her, I love her…_ But no matter what how much he thought of her, Jimmy was still there.

"Are you there?" she asked after a long pause.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" He concluded, composing himself. There was only one way to assure that his conscience would be clean. But he wasn't entirely sure she would cooperate. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for blowing you off last night. Let me make it up to you. Come over tonight."

He could tell right away that the thought of this made her uncomfortable. "With Jimmy there?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he says away from us….trust me." Those two words. Trust me. He never wanted to hear them again.

"Ok fine. I trust you. I'll be over around…eight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled and whispered, "I love you…"

He tried to keep cool and act like he meant it when he quickly replied, "I love you too. Bye." He hung the phone up and just sighed. He was gonna get this over with whether he liked it or not.

* * *

A little bit after eight, Johnny and Whatsername were in his room, just sitting on the bed, talking. They missed each other, he could tell. He could tell she was so happy to be back with him, the sparkle in her eyes just showed it. But for some reason, he wasn't feeling happy himself.

"I missed you so much…" she muttered, leaning in close to him.

"Yeah…me too…" he stuttered, not sure what to do next.

"You have something on your mind, don't you? " She hit him spot-on. "Tell me."

"I-I don't…"

"Tell me, Johnny."

He had no choice but to give in. "I wanna have sex."

He watched her slowly back away from him. He knew she'd do that. It was so predictable. "J-Johnny…"

"I do! Ok? We should have sex. Like right now."

There was a sense of urgency in his voice that frightened her. Why did he want this so suddenly? "Why?"

"Because I love you. And only you. I need to remind myself of that…"

"Is there someone else?"

Why did he open his mouth? He was just making everything worse and worse… "No! Well, not entirely…" He looked over and saw her backing away from him, obviously upset. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Look, if you want to break up, just tell me…"

"I don't! I just want to-!" He had no idea how to explain himself further. So he would show her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her lips with such force. He felt the tension in her body slowly melt away as the kiss continued. He moved his body around so that he was now comfortably on top of her.

She quickly panicked, pushing him away from her. "Stop. I don't want to do this."

"Please? You can trust me…I won't hurt you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She wanted to give in. He said he'd make sure nothing went wrong. After all, she loved him. Wasn't this what two people in love were supposed to do? Reluctantly she whispered, "Fine…you have, you know….protection?"

He never thought about that. He didn't own anything like that. He wasn't planning on having sex. He knew Jimmy must've had some. He'd seen him with them before. He got up from the bed and walked over to the drawer where he'd seen Jimmy in before., fishing his hand through it and pulling out a pile of condoms. He figured he take a couple just in case.

But before he knew it, he was back on top of her, kissing her and gently touching her. She tried her hardest to let him take over, but for some reason, she just couldn't. He went to start tugging on the hem of her shirt, trying to figure out how lift it over her head. But as he thought that, he felt her hands move his to the side, doing it for him. He didn't think much of it, just continuing to have his way with her.

Within minutes, the two of them laid together, undressed, a hot, passionate mess. She reached her climax, moaning so loudly that he was sure the neighbors could hear, let alone Jimmy.

Jimmy.

He had completely cleared his mind of the boy until now. They were about to get into it, go all the way. And all he could think of was Jimmy.

"I'm ready, Johnny…." She breathily whispered, pulling him in to kiss her again.

He just nodded and prepared himself for this…But still the only thing on his mind was Jimmy. Jimmy kissing him. Jimmy's hands surrounding him… His eyes just shut as he did what he had to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind he pretended that Whatsername was gone. It was him and Jimmy making love once again. He missed that rush, that feeling…He missed everything about it…

Before long, the two of them had finished, Whatsername fast asleep in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He knew he loved her….but he had such feelings for Jimmy. Which did he pick?

The door to the room suddenly opened, leaving a half-asleep Johnny to worry it was his mother. But it wasn't. It was Jimmy. He just laughed silently, seeing the two of them in bed together. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the bed, kneeling down next to Johnny, softly stroking his sweat-stained hair, making it more disheveled than it was before. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek, receiving a groan in return.

"You got in her pants?" he asked, smirking at the idea of it.

"Mmhmm…" was all Johnny said back.

"Kudos…"

He got up and walked towards his bed, but stopped when he heard Johnny mutter, "Jimmy…"

"What?"

"I love you…."

* * *

It had been about a month. Johnny became closer to Jimmy. Much closer. Yet he and Whatsername maintained a sexual relationship. He seemed surprised about how well it was going, loving that he was able to do that…But, Whatsername had problems of her own.

Ever since she hooked up with Johnny, she had been a changed person. And Christina wasn't enjoying this at all. She was pissed. The only person she could rely on now was Tunny, and even he was busy with his own life, searching for college and applying for the ACT.

She tried to get along with Heather, glad to have another girl at the table, but the two of them were complete polar opposites. She had enough.

She had left Anatomy to go to the bathroom, which honestly meant take a walk around the school until her brain had a chance to cool off. But as she found herself walking past the girls' bathroom, she couldn't help but to her a faint sob. She knew someone was in there and she knew something was wrong. She carefully walked into the bathroom, hearing the sobs get louder and louder. They eventually led to a stall, closed and locked.

She knocked on the door only to receive a "Go away…" from the person inside. It sounded an awful lot like….

"Rebecca?"

The girl inside just sniffled. "Christina?"

She sighed and gently responded. "Yeah, hun. It's me. Open the door." It took her a moment or two, but before long, the door opened to reveal a sobbing, miserable Whatsername. Christina just bent down to embrace her friend as tight as she could, trying to console her. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I-I…" she took a moment to sob again. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Lizsername and Twinsie for helping me out! I took both of your advice (Sorry, Steph, no Will…) and made my own twists! **

**So yeah! A lot of Tunny/EG! =D**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Oh no…" Christina sighed, still holding the sobbing Whatsername in her arms. _Pregnant?_ How? She was always the strong one. She resisted countless advances made to her, but the one time she agreed, look what happened.

"H-He said n-nothing would happen!" Whatsername just cried as the other girl pulled her closer, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. "He p-promised…."

"Who, hun?" Christina wanted to know who was to blame for this. They were getting their ass kicked.

"J-Johnny…"

Johnny. She knew that boy was trouble, ever since started hanging around with Jimmy more. He used to be a sweet guy, but now she had no idea what to expect. But whatever her thoughts on the boy were, she had to let them go. She had to support her friend because chances were that no one else would. The two of them just sat huddling together in the bathroom, trying to get all emotions out.

"I don't know what to do, Chris…" Whatsername just sniffled. "I can't raise a baby…"

"Then don't. Put it up for adoption."

"But…but it's _my_ baby. I don't want anyone else raising my baby…"

"Ok, babe…" Christina held her close again as she began to cry. "We'll figure something out…trust me."

Whatsername buried her face deeper into her friend's shoulder and whispered. "Please don't tell anyone… Please."

"I won't…"

"Promise."

"I promise."

* * *

Christina's mind was rambling. She knew a piece of vital information that needed to be spread, but yet she promised she wouldn't tell. She didn't know what to do, who to trust… She was on her own just as much as Whatsername was.

She sat in the library after school, trying to get some college research done. She had to narrow down schools for her parents, who were more concerned about what job she would get rather than the schools she attended. A list of colleges lined her notebook, which she threw to the side and just groaned, giving up.

But before she could even notice, a pair of hands flew across her eyes, blinding her momentarily. She soon heard a voice whisper right into her ear, "Guess who?"

She giggled, knowing the source of the voice right away. "Tunny…"

"We have a winner…" he removed his hands from her eyes, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He grabbed the chair next to her and sat down. "So what are you doing?"

She just shook her head, still giggling at how different he acted around her. When he was with his friends, he was this stiff, tough guy who just told the world to kiss his ass. But when he was with her, he let go of that side of him and became the real person he was, sweet and aware and in love.

"Looking up colleges…"

"Ah, I see." He looked right into her eyes and smiled. "Parents are cracking down on you too?"

"Totally…" she tried to avoid eye contact with him at all costs. She knew she'd blurt out Whatsername's secret if she didn't.

"Where are you looking at?" He felt like came on too strong, like he was the obsessive boyfriend who would follow her everywhere she went. "Just curious…"

She quickly grabbed her list and tried to shut it, "You know, just schools around here, nothing big…"

He caught a quick glimpse of the list before she hid it from him. Right at the top with a big number one next to it was… "West Point?"

"Uh, yeah…"

His heart seemed to skip a beat for a few moments. "Why West Point? That's a military school."

"I know." She knew this would turn out this way.

"You….you're joining the military?" No….this couldn't be happening. His girlfriend wouldn't be risking her life overseas in some radical anarchical country where she could easily be kidnapped, tortured or killed.

"Well, I want to…I want to get a medical degree first then go off to-"

"No….No! Why? Please just stay here…I don't want to be burying you any time soon."

She backed away from him and just told him off. "Look, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't go into the military. I can take care of myself! I know how to handle things. I'm not an idiot, Tunny!"

"I never said you were…" He muttered quietly, looking up at her cautiously.

She took a long pause and just sighed, completely defeated. "I'm sorry….it's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I… Have you ever had someone tell you something really important and then tell you not to repeat it?"

"Yeah. Why, did someone say something to you?"

She went to look right at him and sighed once again. "Rebecca did."

"What did she say?"

She shook her head and moved in closer to him. "I…I can't tell you…"

"Is it serious?"

"Completely."

He grabbed both of her hands and made sure he was looking right in the eyes. "Then you should tell."

"But I-!"

"Babe…"

Her teary, heavy eyes got the best of her. She just broke down completely, crying and everything, tugging onto his arms to move in closer. He let her cry right into his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. "She told me not to tell…" she took a moment to sniffle before going back to her explanation. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone?"

He hushed her and kissed her gently before answering. "I promise…"

It took a minute for her to compose herself, trying to take this as seriously as possible. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "She's pregnant."

He seemed to have the same reaction she did: completely stunned. "Johnny got her _pregnant_? Does he know?"

"No… Don't tell him! Please don't…"

"I know…I won't. You can trust me…"

She smiled just a bit and moved even closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. She never remembered them getting this close before… She seemed to like it. "I know I can…"

They just sat there for what seemed like hours, so close and still embracing. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, taking in this moment while they had it. She looked exceptionally beautiful today, her hair was perfectly done, her makeup flawless. And he kept kissing her…and kissing her…and kissing her….

Until she pulled away uncomfortably. "Stop…"

"What?"

"Just….now isn't the time."

He knew that she was probably right, especially now with all this pregnancy business. "Yeah…you're right…" He took a few steps back from her, giving her some space back. "Let's get out of here. I'll walk you to your car."

She smiled and reached for his hand, "I'd like that…" And before long the two were walking hand in hand out of the building.

* * *

Johnny had been becoming more carefree about his sexuality. He still didn't really know what to classify himself as. But still, he didn't care. If he was straight, alright. If he was gay, fuck yes.

He'd been spending so much time with Jimmy lately that the rest of his world seemed like a blur to him. All that mattered was that he found the one person he could love and be happy with for as long as he lived and never get bored. Jimmy was his angel, the one who saved him. He never knew how to make it up to him.

But after school was the one time they could be together alone. The both of them would trek out to the football field and sit underneath the bleachers, smoke a few joints, and make out when they knew the coast was clear. It was the same deal today.

"So, um…" Johnny started, playing around with the grass that surrounded them. "There's this dance this weekend. And I was wondering-"

"If I would go with you." Jimmy finished, watching the boy nod. "I don't know…Are you really ready to take this public?"

"I…I am." He didn't care about what other people thought, as long he could be with Jimmy.

"What about Whatsername?"

He didn't think about his girlfriend, or his friend with benefits rather. He never officially broke it off with her… "Dammit…I forgot."

"It's ok…I wasn't exactly jumping up and down ready for the world to know that I'm with another guy."

"Are you…embarrassed?"

Jimmy just sighed. How would he put this nicely? "It's not that I'm embarrassed…I just have a reputation to fulfill."

"A reputation."

"I'm the badass, the ladies' man. People expect me to be like that. I can't just show up with a guy on my arm."

Johnny heard enough. He turned away from the boy and sighed. "So you care more about yourself than you do about me?"

"No…" Jimmy pulled him closer so that his own head was resting on the boy's shoulder, his arms around the scrawny body they were beginning to know so well. "No, no, no, baby…. You don't know how much I care about you. Much more than myself." He leaned in even closer and kissed the boy's neck, whispering, "I love you, Johnny…"

The kiss soon moved up his neck, across his jaw, and finally on his lips. Johnny took this as an apology, obviously accepting as he turned around to face Jimmy, allowing the boy to push him down and climb on top of him, the kiss never stopping. He felt Jimmy taking control as usual, his tongue and his hands making a recipe for seduction. Jimmy slowly began to undo the buttons of the boy's shirt, exposing his bare chest to the sunlight. He brought his lips back down his neck, onto his chest. Johnny could feel his pants beginning to bulge, not even caring where he was. It was just him and Jimmy…

"_JOHNNY?"_

And Tunny? Johnny shot up at the sound of the voice, panicking as he saw a stupefied Tunny walking towards them with an equally stunned Christina, just stopping where he was, his jaw dropping.

"Oh, fuck…" Johnny just whispered, grabbing his shirt and fumbling with it, trying to put it back on.

"Guess we're public…" Jimmy whispered to him, glaring at Tunny evilly like he just killed his own mother.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?" Tunny shouted, both freaked out and horrified. His best friend, his STRAIGHT best friend, was making out with a guy? With JIMMY?

"Look, Tunny…" Johnny tried to explain. "It's a long story!"

"I don't care! You were practically fucking another guy!"

"I was not!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" He just went from angry to shocked to sympathetic . "I would've supported you."

"Tunny, I'm not gay-!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT?"

Christina had to interrupt and try to calm him down a bit before allowing him to continue. "Relax…" she whispered, trying not glare at Johnny like she wanted to. She hated that boy. HATED him. He ruined her best friend's life and was cheating on her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Johnny looked between his two friends with such a look of disbelief. "Chris, I-!"

"She fucking trusts you!"

She….Whatsername… "Why? What's going on?"

She took a moment to decide whether to tell him or not…. But she quickly blurted, "She's pregnant."

"Wh-What?"

"She's fucking pregnant!"

Before Johnny could ask anymore, she grabbed onto Tunny's hand and dragged him away, not even bothering to look back.

Pregnant. His girlfriend was pregnant. With a baby. _His_ baby. He was going to be a father. But he didn't love her. He didn't want her. He loved Jimmy… What would he do?

He could feel tears forming in his eyes already. He didn't know what to do. But before he could even think, he felt Jimmy's arms around him and an object being placed in his hand. He looked down to see a baggie of heroin and a needle.

His gaze traveled over to Jimmy who just whispered, "You know you need it."

He nodded and once again let Jimmy be the saint, the one that would save him when he knew that nothing else could.

**A/N: DRAMAAAAA!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So….yeah. This chapter is somewhat shitty and I've learned never to write while there is a blaring TV and family next to you xP**

**So yeah. DRAMA. And Will is sort of…well, I can't think of any other word but horny, if you will. xP For Steph who missed fucking Will and his fucking hair so much *heart***

**So yeah. Betrayal and hormones and babies and lots and lots of uses of the word 'fuck' by a certain nameless girl and a saint.**

**And PS, the whole Will scene and crap will make MUCH more sense in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Walking down the hallways never seemed so dangerous for Whatsername. People were glaring right at her, staring her down like they were trying to kill her with their eyes. She just kept walking… She found herself at her locker entering the combination a least ten times before satisfying the stubborn lock. She could still hear the snickering voices, but what she didn't notice was the body that had slid behind her.

"Hey there, Whatsername…" the voice crooned, using that old nickname she hated so much. Almost as much as the person who gave it to her. Jimmy. It was Jimmy. He leaned against the locker next to hers, the biggest smirk on his face. "So how are you, babe?"

"Go away…" she hissed at him, throwing him a glare of her own.

"So you know," he spoke up, completely ignoring her. "We're reading The Scarlet Letter in English…. It's about a little whore who got herself pregnant… Sound familiar?"

She slammed her locker shut, glaring even more, feeling a million things at once. "How do you know about that?"

"So it _is_ true…"

"How did you find out?"

"Let's just say…a little bird told me." He gave her one last cruel wink and walked away.

Why did he hate her so much? He hated her because she wouldn't put out. He hated her because he felt she was 'too clingy.' He hated her because he said she never understood him. They used to be best friends. They used to be in love. She scoffed to herself as the idea of Jimmy actually feeling love, not lust, towards another living, breathing human being crossed her mind. He could never get back to that…he was never shown love himself. She felt a small pang of guilt fly through her for treating him so badly…

But then she remembered what he did to her. Cheating on her too many times to count, almost forcing her to sleep with him, spreading her secret around the school. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore. And he wasn't planning on leaving her alone. Why would he make such a big deal out of her pregnancy? Was it because she put out for someone else and not him? Or was he trying to Johnny away from her? They'd been spending a dangerous amount of time together. She was getting worried.

"Hey, hun…what's up?"

She snapped out of her little moment, only to realize that in front of her was Christina, smiling comfortingly.

But she was too furious to notice anything else. "How _could_ you?"

"What do you mean?" Christina asked, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"You told him!"

"Who?" Now she knew…she was busted, this was it.

"Jimmy!"

"I didn't tell him…directly."

Whatsername just glared at her angrily. "What does that mean?"

The other girl stuttered for the right words. "I told Johnny. He must've-!"

"YOU TOLD _HIM?"_

"Y-Yes, but-!"

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that? I trusted you! You promised!"

"You don't understand! He's cheating on you!"

Everything just…stopped. The look in Whatsername's eyes was pitiful. No…he couldn't have… She needed him. Especially now. Who would help her raise her baby? She would be…alone.

"N-No…no. He couldn't…"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart…" Christina whispered, trying to console her friend as best she could.

"B-But…" the other girl sobbed. "Who? Who was he cheating with?"

This was the part Christina was terrified to reveal. "Don't freak out too much…" she warned. "But, um, Johnny's cheating on you…with Jimmy. Every day after school, under the bleachers at the football field."

Whatsername's sobs just increased even more. She was lied to. He told her nothing would happen. He told her he loved her. How could he love _her_? Jimmy…why did it have to be Jimmy?

Johnny was gay. She was a bit pissed. No. She was _really_ pissed. Did he even love her to begin with? Was he just using her to pose in public? But worst of all, she let herself be used like this. It was mostly her fault for thinking that someone actually loved her. She let herself be deceived.

"Are you ok?"

She just shook her head and whispered, "No…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said no."

Christina just nodded and backed off a bit. "Ok…come on. You should get to class."

"Fine…" She sighed, just walking defeatedly with her friend, hoping the rest of her day would be better…

But it wasn't.

* * *

Gym class was just one thing Heather never enjoyed. She wasn't the athletic type. She was a cheerleader. She'd much rather be sitting on the sides than in the game itself. She was the last one in the girl's locker room. Everyone else had left for the day, but she took her time.

She just gathered her regular clothes, attempting to change into them as fast as possible. She was in the middle of taking her shirt off when suddenly the door to the locker room flew open. She just gasped and tugged it off, attempting to cover herself. Then she got a good look at the intruder…..it was Will, his leg still in a brace.

"Goddammit, Will!" she shouted, hitting him with her shirt. "You scared me! Why are you even in here?"

"I'm sorry! Really!" he apologized quickly, trying not to stare at her breasts, right there in the open. The only thing separating the two was that goddamned bra that Will wanted so badly to disappear. "I was trying to find you outside and…um…you weren't…"

She rolled her eyes and scolded him. "If I put a shirt on, will you please just get to the point?"

"Yeah…that would be great…" but what he really wanted to say was 'No. You're fine like this.'

He watched as she grabbed the tight, blue garment, pulling it over head and watching it snuggly fit across her chest. Brushing her hair out of her face, she turned back to him and smiled. "Now…you were saying?"

"I, uh, was trying to find you outside, but you didn't show, so I figured you were still in here."

"Why were you trying to find me?"

"I have to ask you something…" He admitted, tapping his fingers against his side, a nervous habit of his.

She moved in closer to him, cornering him against the wall of lockers. "You don't have to be nervous, Will… It's just me."

"I know and…you're not really helping."

"Oh, am I?" Her lips were about half a centimeter from his, she was pushing against him so much.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He just blurted, causing her to back up.

"What? That's what you wanted to ask?"

"Yes…."

She kissed his lips quickly and whispered, "Ok, then. Let's go."

She could tell that he was purely ecstatic. "You mean it?"

She smiled and brushed his bangs out of his face gently. "Of course I mean it."

He threw his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her right on the lips. He really loved her. He wasn't even completely sure why he was so infatuated with her. But he was. He still couldn't believe that she was his, the cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school. Why would she even be interested?

But he didn't care. He had her anyway. He just kept kissing her and kissing her. He never wanted to stop. The kiss got even more heated, his hands wandering down the rest of her body. They found themselves resting on her perfect thighs. Her legs…they always did it for him. Without a doubt, the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Just the thought of those legs wrapping themselves around him, pulling him in closer than he even imagined… He could feel that sensual, tingly sensation filling his body as he kissed her even harder. And she seemed to know what he wanted…He wanted her so badly…

"Stop…" she mumbled, pulling away from him suddenly.

"What, babe?" he muttered almost breathlessly, trying to pull her in again.

"Just… I don't want to, you know, _do_anything right now."

He gave her a confused sort of look. "Why?"

"You haven't heard?" She asked, watching him shake his head. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Everyone's talking about how Johnny got his girl pregnant…"

He just backed away almost immediately. "_What?"_

"Yeah… He knocked her up…" She carefully admitted. "And if it could happen to her, it could happen to me. So we might as well take the safe route for a bit."

He had to admit that he was sort of bummed out. He was just feeling well enough, and his teenaged boy hormones were telling him to go. But he loved her and he respected her wishes, so he would back off until she felt ready. But, God, why did it have to be Johnny? The poor guy has sex one time and gets his girlfriend pregnant? Will felt just awful for him. He knew his friend was going to be having some tough times ahead of him and he wanted to be there, he wanted to help. But how could he possibly do that?

"Will?" She asked, trying to get his attention back to her.

"Sorry…" he apologized quietly, probably finding himself just as worried as Johnny was. This seemed to be a subject that hit home with him. His parents were the teenage couple who misbehaved in high school, got pregnant, and had him.

"Oh, sweetie, I know what you're thinking about…" she said, breaking the silence. He had told her all about his home life when she would come to visit him while he was still in the hospital. She seemed like the only person he could ever truly talk to.

"Well, I don't want to think about it anymore…" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, longing to be comforted by the girl he loved so much.

"I know, honey, I know…" she whispered to him, rubbing her hand up and down his back. He was in one of his depressive moods. No one had ever really noticed Will's slightly manic depressive behavior before, except for her.

"Can we just go?" He whispered, barely audible.

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yeah…c'mon, babe…"

And although it didn't seem like it now, but deep inside he never felt so lucky to have someone like her there for him at times like this. And to her, she felt exactly the same.

* * *

Johnny, after some force from Jimmy, found himself under the bleachers again after school. He hadn't been able to get Whatsername off of his mind since he heard the news. Jimmy tried everything to get his normal, eccentric boyfriend back. He threw drug after drug at him last night, he even took the risk of getting caught and slept with him last night. Nothing.

Only God knew how bad he wanted to fuck that girl's life up for ruining his boyfriend's everything. Johnny didn't deserve that bitch. She was always a bitch. Even when they were together. Half the time, he wasn't even sure why he hated her so much. Maybe it was because she wouldn't give in to him and then she broke up with him. It didn't work that way. Jimmy did the breaking up. Not the bitch.

Johnny just sat there emotionlessly, staring out into the distance. He didn't want to look at Jimmy or anything else for that matter. "What am I gonna do?" he asked quietly.

"Stop worrying about it…" Jimmy told him again for the umpteenth time, pulling him closer to himself.

"I can't just stop worrying." The other boy protested. "I'm going to be a father, Jimmy…" Jimmy just sighed and rested his head on Johnny's shoulder "I know…" Johnny sighed. "I love you. And I want _you._ But…it's my child. I have to take care of my child…"

"No, I understand completely." The other boy admitted carefully. "Please be there for the kid. Don't be like my father. Please…"

"I won't… I promise." He smiled, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"I never did tell you about my past…"

"Do you want to?"

Jimmy took a moment to think. Of course he wanted to get it off his chest, he felt so comfortable telling anything to Johnny… But he didn't want to bombard him with any more stress or sob stories… He had his own shit to worry about.

"I…I just…"

"Hey…" Johnny assured him, kissing him again. "It's ok. Don't worry about it…"

Jimmy just gave into his desire, pulling the boy in again and kissing him harder. He wanted this moment to last forever… "I love you… I don't want you to leave me…"

"Jimmy…I-"

"JOHNNY!" a shrill, angry voice screamed from behind them. They both knew that voice. Whatsername.

Johnny panicked. He didn't know what else to do. She found them. And now… oh God, they were busted.

"R-Rebecca…." He stuttered, trying not to look the girl in the eyes. "I-I can explain…"

"You know what, you fucking bastard?" she shouted at him, pulling him up from the ground. "You lied to me!"

"I-I didn't!" The terrified boy shouted back at her.

"You told me you fucking loved me! Did you?" She was crying by now, still pissed off at him. "Goddammit, did you love me?"

"Just leave him the fuck alone, Whatsername!" Jimmy intervened, getting up off the ground, pulling Johnny out of her grasp.

"You fucking stay out of this!" She screamed at him. "You've done enough!"

"I think _you've _done enough." He growled at her, threateningly moving in closer to her. "Look what you've reduced him to!"

"JUST STOP!" Johnny interrupted, reaching his breaking point. "BOTH OF YOU!"

The two rivals just glared at each other, not even bothering to look at Johnny. The silence between the three of them was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Whatsername threw her glare to Johnny and hissed at him, "I'm done with you. Don't bother talking to me anymore. I don't want you in my baby's life."

"B-But, it's-!"

"I don't even know you anymore. Get out of _my_ life."

His breathing shallowed, shaking his head, darting in the opposite direction. Jimmy sighed and threw his sharp, angry glare like daggers right at her. "You better be fucking happy." He backed her up against one of the poles under the bleachers, his hand grabbing her chin, forcing her to look right at him. "You try to hurt him again, and I'll kill you. You leave him the fuck alone."

He roughly let her go, following exactly in Johnny's footsteps. She just slid down the pole, broken and hurt inside, sobbing, still refusing to believe this was all happening to her.

But it was.

**A/N: Wow…I sure have been using my swears generously…**

**I hope colleges don't track Twitters like they track Facebooks or else I'm effin screwed xP**

**Butterflies: *scurry to erase every profanity used in the story above by white-outing them***

**Jimmy: You know, that's kind of pointless considering that I can just say more now. Fuck.**

**Butterflies: *white-out***

**Jimmy: FUCKING FUCK!**

**Butterflies: *white-out faster***

**Jimmy: FUCK THAT FUCKINGFUCK FUCKING-!**

**Butterflies: *explode***

**Jimmy: hahahaha….**

**Hey Twinsie, when we made these butterflies, we made them indestructible…right?**

**xP**

**I have no clue WHAT that was.**

**Random shout out to my sisters who really aren't my sisters at all. You guys know who you are. xD**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry…super short chapter, but I'm so into this now! Thanks to Cassius for the plot points!**

**If you find the N2N reference, you're awesome =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

It was times like these that the only ones still loyal to the lunch table were the ones never involved in drama. Will and Heather sat awkwardly across from Tunny and Christina, unusually silent. Whatsername had got up and left about five minutes ago, not coming back. Jimmy and Johnny were a different story. The small group was just happy to stick together, not much else.

"So…" Tunny decided to interrupt the silence, causing the whole table to look at him. "You guys know about the…you know." He looked around as the other couple nodded. "And about…uh…Johnny?"

"What about him?" Will asked, tired of hearing about all the pregnancy shit.

"He's gay."

Will nearly choked on the piece of disgusting cafeteria food he just put into his mouth. He looked over at Heather who was trying to suppress a fit of giggles. "_What?_ When did _that_ happen?"

"No clue." Tunny explained further. "My guess is that it's been going on for a while. I mean, you know Jimmy-"

At this point Heather couldn't keep it in anymore. She just burst out laughing hysterically. "_Jimmy?_ Out of all the guys he could be gay with he picks _Jimmy?"_

"You know, you're not really helping…" Christina piped up, throwing her a glare.

"Oh. And you are? You seem to know all about how he just mysteriously decided to be gay. Enlighten us." The other girl teased, throwing a challenging glare.

"You don't just 'decide' that you're gay!"

"Because you would know."

Without even thinking, Christina darted up from the table, about to walk away, but Tunny grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back, forcing her into her seat. "Just both of you stop! We don't need this!"

"Tunny's right," Will sighed, wrapping his arm around Heather.

"You two apologize. Now."

"Sure thing, Mother…" Heather muttered under her breath.

"What is your problem?" Christina shouted at her.

"_My_ problem? What about _your_ problem?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm-!" But she stopped as she felt the familiar warm embrace around her leave. She looked up and noticed that Will was gone, halfway out of the cafeteria by now. "Goddammit…" she whispered to herself, getting up from the table and trying to go after him.

"Why does this keep happening?" Christina wondered aloud, resting her head on Tunny's shoulder.

"I don't know… But it's kind of starting to piss me off."

* * *

Will just needed some air, some space from everyone else. So he took a quick walk around the school. Walking usually helped him relieve his stress, especially when he didn't have his guitar or his stash of pot around. He let his mind flow, getting everything out that he had held in. it felt amazing to him… It just helped.

He walked past the music room, a classroom he hadn't set foot in in years. He could hear a little tune being played from inside, a tune that sounded familiar to him. He smiled to himself, heading into the room. He walked in and saw a miserable-looking Whatsername strumming away at an acoustic guitar. If they were alike in anyway, she was probably trying to relieve her own stress… And Lord knew she needed it more than he did.

He walked up behind her and just blurted, "That sounds good."

She just jumped and turned around to see who it was behind her. Not caring if it was Will or anyone else she just growled, "I have this room for seven and a half more minutes."

He just shrugged and took a seat next to her. "I didn't know you played."

She shrugged a bit herself, pulling the guitar away. "Jimmy taught me a little bit. Don't know much."

He smiled and asked, "Can I see that?" She nodded, handing the instrument over to him. He threw the strap across his shoulder, and began to play "Stairway to Heaven" like a pro.

"Led Zeppelin?" She inquired, wondering how he got so good.

"Yeah….they're one of my favorites."

"Mine too…" she smiled, her day getting better already.

He finished the song, handing the guitar back to her. "Actually, I was meaning to talk to you."

She put the instrument back in its case and turned back to him, confused, "You were? About what?"

"About your kid."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Look, I fucked up, ok? I trusted him and I know I shouldn't have and-!"

"No…not about _that._ About you."

"Me?" No one had ever wondered about how she was feeling about this baby. No one bothered. "Well…"

"Look, I know from experience that being the bastard kid is tough, especially when the parents aren't happy. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

She smiled, feeling herself blushing furiously. "Th-thanks, Will… I really appreciate it." She let the smile fade for a second before carefully asking, "Why do you call yourself that?"

"What?"

"The bastard kid."

She could tell she hit a sensitive subject with him as he refused to look her in the eyes. "Because I am."

He found her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "No you're not."

She could just barely hear him mutter, "That's what my dad calls me."

"He does?" She was appalled at this news. Maybe it was because Will just never seemed like one to let his background get to him. Or maybe it was because a few short years ago, her own father was doing the same thing.

He nodded and sighed. "I might as well tell you my story, then…" He watched her eyes widen intensely, waiting for the story to begin. "So… once upon a time in the back of some car, my parents had sex. Mind you, they were sixteen at the time. And yes. I hear about my conception much more than I want to. I was born at the very end of their junior year of high school. My mom dropped out of school to take care of me, my dad never really cared.

"They never got married, despite how many times their parents told them to. We all lived together for years. My dad was never really around, my mom raised me on her own. When I was about eight, she got so fed up that she just left and…from then on it's been just me and my dad. He blames me for her leaving. He says if I was never born, none of it would've happened. I don't see my mom anymore. Just him. And I know he hates me…"

Silence just filled the room. She knew what he was going through. She knew what it was like to be the one who was the supposed cause of everything. The one the blame was always placed on. She felt for him. "I'm so sorry, Will…" She sighed and grabbed onto his hand, tracing her thumb across is smoothly. "I don't want to be like that."

"You don't have to be…" He gently looked up at her, grinning a bit. Why did it feel like he could spill his heart out to this girl? He hardly knew her. She was his best friend's pregnant ex. But he felt drawn to her… Like he knew her forever.

Without even thinking, the two of them suddenly found their lips meeting, pressing against each other lovingly. And surprisingly…neither of them stopped. He kept pulling her in and she didn't protest. She could trust Will….she liked him. He was a wonderful boy, they were so similar…. To her, everything was perfect.

But what they didn't see was the person watching the whole scene unfold from outside the music room…..

Heather.

**A/N: Cliffffffhanger!**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: FINALLY DONE. Wow…that took me WAY too long. I've been sleeping too much lately, not enough writing…**

**SOOOOO…here you go!**

**I am kind of in love with this chapter =D**

**Reviewers get Jimmy-Bears! =D**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

What Heather saw, she almost couldn't comprehend. Will…. Will and this girl. Kissing. No… it didn't happen like this. She was never the one being cheated on. Guys had always groveled for her attention. They would be begging her for just a measly one night stand. She did the heartbreaking, not the guy. But for some reason… Will was different.

The other boys saw her body, just another nice piece of ass to fuck. Will didn't. He saw her as a person, a girl who had feelings just like he did. He loved her for who she was. That made it all the more difficult for Heather to watch him feel that spark with another girl.

She wanted to leave, never lay another eye on those two again, but for some reason, she was enthralled to stay. She stood outside the room and watched, listening to every word they said.

Whatsername pulled away hurriedly, looking frantically around the room. "Will… no. We can't be doing this…"

Will just pulled her in once again, calming her down by giving her a soft, gentle kiss. "No one said we can't…"

"You have a girlfriend…"

Heather was both pleased and nervous that she was being brought up. How would he react to her? What would happen?

He sighed and attempted to explain the situation clearly for Whatsername (and Heather herself). "Look… Heather is… I can't even describe it. I thought we had something. I can tell her whatever, but I just don't have that spark with her. I mean, what kind of relationship do you think you're gonna have when she cheats on you not even a week after you got together?" Although he couldn't see, Heather sat outside just shaking her head in protest. She regretted everything she did to him… "And what about you? What about your baby daddy?"

Whatsername threw him a glare signaling him to never bring up the subject again. "I'm done with him… God, he lied to me and he never loved me… It was all a goddamned act."

He kissed her one more time, a wordless way of showing her that he cared. "_I_ love you… and I would never lie to you. Give me a chance." He kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate. "Come to the dance with me. Please?"

Heather was infuriated by this time. She couldn't even stay around to hear the girl's response because she knew it would be yes. She stormed away, trying not to make too big of a scene. The only destination in her mind was back to her locker. People knew when she was there, people would swarm her. Attention was exactly what she needed.

Within seconds of opening her locker and fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror that hung there, she had already gotten a few winks, some whistles in her direction. She saw the bunch of football players whose lockers were conveniently near hers come by. She knew that they liked her, they always said so.

"Hey there, babe…" The leader of the pack said to her, surprised that Will was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Carraway?"

She found this to be her perfect revenge on him. Will had always hated this guy, Ben, his name was. "Well, you see, Ben, we're not together anymore. He moved on and…I'm all by myself."

She felt so pleased as she watched the most devious smirk spread across his face. "Well, I'm available….if you need a shoulder to cry on."

She just smirked back, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him passionately, and waiting while his arms soon were around her. "Come to the dance with me…we can go back to my place afterwards and….talk." She grabbed his hands and placed them much lower down, excited when he continued to touch her. But she had to get him hooked, deny him anything now, make him beg for it later. So she stepped away from him and just smiled sexily, making her way out. "See you then…"

She would show Will…. She didn't need him…

* * *

The day of the dance had finally arrived. Dances were huge things at Emerson. It was the mother of all social standings. If you were with one of the popular guys or girls, you were good. If you went with the losers, you were a loser. If you went alone, you were just pathetic. And since it was a formal dance, it made it all the more socially strict.

Tunny sat awkwardly inside of Christina's house, in the living room with her parents. He had never met them before and he could tell they would've preferred to wait to be meeting their daughter's love interest as well.

"So where did you two meet?" Her mother asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"U-Uh…" He stuttered nervously. "We have a few classes together… I mean, we didn't become official until that party, but-"

"Party?" her father asked, sounding kind of alarmed. Did she even tell them that she went to Heather's party all those weeks ago? "Why would my daughter be going to any party?" Nope. She said nothing. Great…now he looked like a bad influence…

"It wasn't much. We just went over my friend's house, that's it." He tried to explain further.

"You know, kid, so far I don't really like you…"

"The feeling's mutual…"

But before the father could say anything more, like an angel sent from Heaven above, Christina came down from her room, clad in her short, form-fitting purple dress. She tried to hold back her giggles as she saw the awkward situation before her.

"Dad, I would appreciate it if you didn't scare my boyfriend off…"

Tunny could just feel him glaring in his direction as he went to whisper to her, "I think we should go…like now."

She giggled and nodded, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from her parents, heading towards the door, "I'll be back later…." She called back to them, walking out with her boyfriend and within seconds finding the both of them already driving towards the school.

They had a plan to reunite their little group. Trick them all into meeting at the same place. It was foolproof since none of them talked to each other anymore…Just to Tunny. The couple stood outside by the entrance, waiting patiently for the others to show. Tunny just looked over at Christina, her hair done perfectly, her beauty being magnified a million times. He'd never been so proud to be able to call her his.

He could tell something was on her mind and he still wanted to talk to her about earlier. Nothing was going on right now…it seemed like the perfect moment. "Look, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ok…."

"Back at your house, I was talking to your parents and I mentioned the party… Did you…tell them you were going?"

She sighed, looking around awkwardly, afraid to tell him what she was thinking. "No…but…I did it to piss them off… Look. I've always been the good obedient one and I'm just sick of it. They expect so much of me and none of it is what I want to do! I know what I want, Tunny, and they keep pulling me down!"

"Well…." He asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. "What is it that you want?"

She pulled him in closer and whispered to him in the most seductive voice she could come up with, "I want you…"

"Chris?"

She kissed him like she never kissed him before. It was so passionate, so intense and deep. She didn't stop…she kept going. She had him backed up against the wall by this point, her lips ceasing to depart from his.

"I want to have sex with you…" she breathlessly whispered. "I want you to be my first…"

He looked around nervously, not knowing what else to do. She was so close to him… he never would've imagined that they could get this close. They couldn't do it now… For one, they were at a school dance. And two, they needed to prepare so much. A time, a place, protection… Definitely protection. He wasn't planning on getting a baby out of this… Well, at least for the time being.

"Tell me you will…" she whispered again. "Please…"

He managed to pull away to talk, "Chris, I-!" But she pulled him back into the kiss, this time being able to feel her tongue in his mouth. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he definitely didn't want to be sitting here making out. So he just let it go until thankfully someone showed up for them.

"Jesus Christ!" a voice shouted. "What the fuck is going on here?"

The two of them broke apart faster than the speed of light. Standing right in front of them, the first to arrive, were Jimmy and Johnny. The two of them were dressed nicely (and it surprised Christina immensely that Jimmy had any sort class in him), their hands lovingly intertwined with a look on both of their faces hoping that they wouldn't get too ridiculed for going public tonight. They walked up carefully to the other couple, still remember their destructive past together.

"Uh, should we leave you two alone?" Johnny asked, trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"No…" Tunny answered hurriedly. "No, we're good."

A small quick silence soon fell over them all, but within seconds, Jimmy broke it. "So, you're finally gonna give in and have sex?"

Tunny just froze in place, confused. "How did you-?"

"I know a girl's sex drive riving up when I see it."

Christina just blushed furiously as he threw a wink at her. She still wasn't sure about him. He still creeped her out far too much…

"Just a word to the wise," Johnny whispered to Tunny. "Be careful when using condoms. And don't use his." He glared at Jimmy quickly. "They are so goddamned faulty."

"Says the virgin who never touched a condom before." Jimmy retorted.

"I was not a virgin! When I did it with Rebecca, I-!"

But Jimmy just cut him off immediately. "Speak of the devil…"

As if on cue, Whatsername showed up, all right. But when they saw who she was with, just about all of their jaws dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Tunny sighed unenthusiastically.

Right on her arm was Will, black and blue hair messy as usual and black Converse shoes hiding underneath his dress pants. He looked a bit nervous as he saw the rest of his friends sitting their. He thought he was just meeting Tunny… He didn't want to look Johnny in the eyes…he just couldn't. He hadn't seen him in a long time and here he came waltzing up to Johnny with his ex who was pregnant with his baby on his own arm.

He could tell that Whatsername was just as nervous as he was. She seemed to tense up as they got closer.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she whispered to Will. "I can't do this with them right there…"

"Hey…" he stopped the both of them and turned her so that she was facing him perfectly. "It's ok… Don't worry about them. I'm here, ok?" She nodded quickly, looking much more relieved. "Good. Let's go then." He kissed her forehead and moved along once again.

Meanwhile with the group, the four friends just unbelievably stared at what was going on before them.

"Oh my God…"Johnny sighed miserably, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Are they….together?" Christina asked quietly, refusing to take her eyes off from the scene.

"That fucking bitch!" Jimmy just exploded. If Johnny hadn't been holding him back, the now odd-looking scene would've turned into a bloody massacre.

The three couples soon stood face to face with each other for the first time in a while. Tensions were running high, everyone could tell. Whatsername refused to look at anyone, especially Jimmy. She couldn't really blame herself. The last time she saw him he threatened to kill her. Johnny did the exact same. No eye contact with anyone. He quickly unwound his hand from Jimmy's, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"So…" Tunny started, smiling awkwardly. "Should we go?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun….Dramaaaaaa**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So yeah! This chapter took me 11 hours….**

**I HATE JIMMY. **

**Cuteness and teen partying all in one…**

**WARNINGS: Slash, language, homophobia, and sex and drinking!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

The dance had been going for at least an hour. People were just getting into the mood of dancing, the mosh pit of grinding teenagers getting even wilder. Will and Whatsername sat in the back corner with Tunny and Christina, just talking. None of them were really into these dances. They were the ones who just came to have a good time.

Their conversation had hit an awkward stopping point, a silence taking hold of all of them. No one said a single word… until Tunny awkwardly blurted, "So are you two…together?"

He could just feel the tension rising in their little circle as Will seemed to stutter, "Uh… I guess. Yeah. We are."

"But….why?"

"I don't know… There's like a spark between us. We have so much in common…" he slowly grabbed onto Whatsername's hand, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, but what about Heather?"

He hadn't really thought about Heather. He just told her that they were through about an hour before he left. But he honestly didn't care. She wasn't good for him. She had him wrapped around her finger and demoted him to nothing more than a love-sick puppy. The only thing that would've kept him going was the social status, he was a loser turned almost-cool just for dating her, and not to mention the sex. From the moment they got back together, he couldn't even recall how many times they had sex. He'd seen that body displayed to him so many times. That was the one thing he didn't want for Whatsername. He didn't want her to be his sexual outlet; he wanted her to be just a girl. A girl that he loved and nothing more.

But before Will could respond, the group was interrupted by a fit of giggles from a happily elated Johnny being dragged out of the mosh pit by an equally (and surprisingly, nonetheless) ecstatic Jimmy. They ran over to the group, still giggling like they were idiots. But they took one look at the awkward silence surrounding them and wiped the smirks off their faces.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, trying to pretend like he didn't want to punch Will's face in.

"Nothing…" he responded quickly, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. "Just…nothing."

"Ok… nothing is cool, I guess…"

But before anyone had time to react, the awkwardness between all six of them was broken again by the dimming of the lights and a slow song beginning to play. Will quickly grabbed onto Whatsername's hand and dragged her away from the group to dance, getting out of the awkward situation while he could. Tunny looked over at Christina and shrugged, going to dance with her as well.

Johnny was left alone with Jimmy. He looked over at him for a reaction, a smile, a roll of the eyes, anything. But instead, Jimmy just turned to him, held out his hand and asked in the most gentle, soft voice he had ever spoken with, "May I have this dance, darling?"

A huge smile spread across Johnny's face right away, taking Jimmy's hand in his own and accepting his offer. "I thought you'd never ask…"

The two of them moved closer together, hands still intertwined, their bodies swaying back and forth. It took some getting used to, but soon they were dancing like they were pros. Johnny couldn't believe that he was here with him. It felt so good that none of his friends were judging him. He could be his own self with them. He rested his head on Jimmy's shoulder, allowing himself to be soothed by the calm swaying and the familiar scent that followed Jimmy wherever he went. He was in love…

"Johnny?" a voice cried in partial shock behind them. His head flew up from Jimmy's shoulder in an instant looking for the source of the voice. Right behind them was Heather, accompanied by Ben and his little posse of football players.

"H-Heather, what are you-?" He started to stutter, but was interrupted by a few laughs from the football players.

"Well, look what we have here…" Ben laughed, taking in the full image of the two boys together. "Two little fucking faggots…"

"You know what?" Jimmy challenged him, moving in threateningly closer. "It's none of your fucking business."

"Why? You think you can do something about it?"

"I can do more than you think I can…" Jimmy warned, watching Ben laugh again.

He moved in closer to the furious boy and angrily backed him up against the wall, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. "I'd like to see you try, queer."

"Just leave him alone!" Johnny shouted at the boy, getting his attention off of Jimmy, who had a look in his eyes that just seemed to tell Johnny 'why did you do that?'

Ben backed away from Jimmy and found himself now focused on the other. "What? You worried about your boyfriend?"

"I-I…um…"

"Don't worry…I'll spare him…" He moved even closer to Johnny, a menacing glare on his face. "But I'm gonna teach you your lesson now, fag." With no time to even think, his fist was slamming into Johnny's face, causing the scrawny little boy to go flying, falling right on his face.

Heather couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed onto him and held him back before he hurt her friend any more. "Ben! Just stop it!"

"Hope that knocked some fucking sense into you, you fucking queer!" He shouted, still being restrained by Heather, who just pushed him away.

"What is the matter with you?" She yelled at him.

"He got what was coming…"

"Because he's _gay?"_

He lowered his voice and tried to explain. "It's not natural…"

"You are a goddamned idiot! You're just afraid that people are different then you are! I'm done with you…"

She began to walk away, but he grabbed onto her hand before she could get any farther. "You aren't leaving. You promised me you'd-!"

"Yeah, but that was before I found out what a jackass you are…" she pulled her hand from his grasp and walked away.

Johnny was still on the ground, his nose and lip bleeding. Jimmy had made his way over to the boy, trying to console him, making sure he was ok. Heather followed suit, but backing off a bit when she saw how seriously hurt Jimmy looked, just from his face.

"Is he ok?" she asked, hoping not to intrude too much.

"He's fine…" Jimmy shot back quickly, just wanting nothing to do with her.

"Look, I'm sorry about him. What he did was totally out of line."

His eyes still refused to meet hers. "Goddamn homophobe…"

"Are….are _you_ ok?"

He finally looked up at her like she had told him that the world would end in five minutes. "I…I don't know…"

"Jimmy…" Johnny groaned, trying to lift himself up shakily.

"I'll go get the others…" Heather muttered, running off to find the rest of the group.

Jimmy's attention flew right back to Johnny, grabbing onto his shoulders and laying him back. "Shhh… No, babe, stay down…"

"C-Can we just go?"

He took a deep breath in, wondering how they were gonna dash out of here so quickly. "Yeah, babe…" He slowly helped the boy up, making sure he could walk straight, considering how dizzy he was feeling.

But as soon as he got him up fully, he saw the entire group rushing towards them.

"Jesus Christ…" Tunny mumbled, getting on the other side of his friend to prevent him from falling.

"Let's get out of here…" Jimmy just said sternly and inclusively to the entire group.

"And where exactly are we going?" Whatsername asked, preferring to know exactly where this bastard was carting her off to.

"Why don't you just shut up and play along like the goodie little bitch you are?"

The group fell silent once more, making their way out from the dance.

* * *

They found themselves back at Jimmy and Johnny's house. Johnny's mother was out of town for the weekend and she trusted her son enough to leave him home alone. But if she only knew what was going on without her there. The place had become a hotbed of moral turpentine. They (meaning mostly Jimmy) had picked the lock to the liquor cabinet and were drinking for the past hour.

Whatsername just sat there, the only sober one in the room, feeling so virginal and pure. She never really drank before. And she was afraid to now, because of her baby. So she sat and watched as her friends got drunk off their asses. Her eyes wandered the room, spotting a completely drunken Heather kissing an equally wasted Will. The anger just bubbled up inside of her… She didn't know how to control it anymore, so she just stormed out of the room.

Nobody seemed to really notice, except for Jimmy. He just smirked and followed her, making sure not to be noticed right away. She looked upset, like she could use a pick me up….

"Go away…" she growled, her back still facing him.

"I couldn't help but to notice you're, uh, relationship problems." He was a pro at hiding his drunkenness. It didn't hit him as hard as it did some of the others.

She slowly turned around to face him, noticing an evil-looking smirk on his face, an open beer bottle in his hands. "What do you want?"

"Just forget him. Have some fun." He offered her the bottle and she stared at it like he was holding a grenade.

"I'm pregnant."

He just staggered towards her, placing the bottle in her hands. "You're only a month in. You can drink in moderation. Trust me." He gave her his infamous smirk, those haunting eyes seeing deep into her soul.

She sighed and reluctantly accepted the bottle from him. "Fine. You win."

"Because St. Jimmy always wins…"

She stopped and glared at him for a moment. "Why do you call yourself that?"

"You know it's true, babe…" He winked, kissing her on the lips incredibly fast. He whispered into her ear just as quick. "And I always get what I want…" He dragged her back into the other room, hoping that no one had noticed his absence for too long.

He sat back next to Johnny, whose bruised head fell into his lap automatically like it was meant to sit there. The rest of the group was in a similar drunken stupor. By this point, Christina was hanging all over Tunny, kissing him in every place she could reach at the moment. Her hands were wandering and he didn't stop her. He was too drunk to.

"I'm ready, Tunny…" she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck again.

"Now?"

"Mmmhmm…" she kissed him again. "Right now…"

"Uhh, you guys wanna get a room?" Will slurred, not really in the mood to watch his best friend and his girlfriend go at it.

"Yeah, that would be great…" Tunny blushed, falling victim to his girlfriend's kissing once more.

"You might want these…" Jimmy teased, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a pile of condoms and throwing them at him. He just laughed as he watched the boy collect them and stagger to get up with her girl, going off to the nearest bedroom, not caring whose it was.

Whatsername, however, wasn't feeling too good. She couldn't have been drunk. She had one beer. But something didn't feel right about her. She sat down near Will and began to fall onto him, completely confused about what was going on.

"You ok?" He asked. She didn't want to talk to him. Not after what he did to her…

"I think she just needs to rest…" Jimmy suggested with that smirk of his. "I'll bring her upstairs."

"Do you really want her up there?" Johnny asked Jimmy quietly, knowing that Whatsername probably wouldn't react well to being in the same place where she got pregnant.

"Don't worry…" He sighed, picking her up gently in his arms. "She'll be fine…"

He quickly rushed her away from the scene and upstairs to his bedroom. She was feeling even worse than she was before. She felt dizzy and faint. She was coming in and out of consciousness by now. All she remembered was being laid on a bed and then a kiss on her lips….the rest was a blur….

* * *

When Tunny woke up the next morning, he found his arms protectively around a still sleeping Christina. He just shot up and panicked. What the hell happened last night? Where were they? Apparently, he startled her and she woke up incredibly fast.

"What's the matter?" she asked, him, trying to get him to relax again.

"What happened last night?" He asked her hurriedly in response.

"You…You don't remember?"

"No!"

"You were that drunk?"

He looked around, still not knowing where he was. "How drunk was I? I mean, what are we doing here?"

"We had sex last night, Tunny…"

His eyes just widened, everything coming back to him. "We….we _did_, didn't we….We had sex…."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…just…I never expected it to happen that way…" He waited to see if she would say anything back, but she didn't, so he continued. "You know, I always thought I'd be able to recall my first time, but…"

"Hey…" she kissed him, pressing her body against his. "I remember it. It was beautiful. Everything we dreamed it would be… I never thought I could even love you that much…. But I do…" She gave him one more long kiss. "And besides…we can always do a repeat…"

He just smiled at her wildly, kissing her himself. "That sounds perfect…."

She smiled and traced her fingers down his bare arms. "I love you, Tunny…"

He took her into his arms and held her so close to him, whispering into her hair, "I love you too, Chris…"

* * *

Whatsername groggily woke up the same morning. She was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. As she looked around even more, she realized she was in Johnny's room. What was she doing there? Didn't she go home last night? She must've fallen asleep after Jimmy brought her up here…

She went to go stretch to wake herself up, but what she noticed was completely unwelcomed. She saw out of the corner of her eye, a pile of her clothing sitting messily strewn across the floor. She was confused. What was she…? But she looked down at herself in fear. She was completely naked, her lower body sore. Her heart began to beat even faster, looking around the room for what could've happened…But then she turned around.

Right next to her in bed, just as indecent as her, was Jimmy.

What exactly went on last night?

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!**

**And PS I did some research and it did say that drinking during the first few months of pregnancy is ok, as long as it's moderated. So Heather might have been ok xP**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: FINALLY DONE!**

**=D**

**So yeah! Everyone who gave me a review saying how much they hate Jimmy, hopefully it'll lighten up a bit. I mean, not really he's still being a fucking idiot, BUT…I love him anyway =)**

**SO please enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks Cassidy/Twinsie for writing this like entire chapter XDD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Whatsername just panicked again. What happened last night? She didn't remember sleeping with Jimmy…why _would_ she sleep with Jimmy? There was no way in hell she would ever agree to that… But that just made her think.

Did he…? Was she….?

But as she looked around, something caught her eye. On the night stand next to where Jimmy still slept was a tiny bottle of little pills. She knew something seemed odd last night. He drugged her…

"oh, God…" she whispered to herself. She could feel the tears beginning to flow, her soul just shattering into a thousand broken pieces. She had never felt so disgusted with herself before. How could she let that-?

"Morning, bitch…" Jimmy's voice suddenly rang from next to her. She gasped and began to panic even more. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her in closer, as if they were lovers "You're not leaving that fast…"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" She shouted, struggling to remove herself from his dangerous embrace.

But his grip around her only tightened, his voice turning menacing. "Don't you tell me what to do, you fucking cunt…"

She squirmed even more, hoping that if she struggled he'd let her go. "I know what you did…"

He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "Oh, really? What did I do then?"

She felt the tears returning again, so afraid to see his reaction. She muttered, barely audible, "You raped me, Jimmy….I know you did." She could feel the anger surging through him, grabbing her even tighter. She whimpered and went on with her accusation. "Y-You drugged me…and you raped me…" The tears were uncontrollable now. She was sobbing. She was terrified. She never felt so violated before in her life.

"Well, you know what?" He took a long pause and barely whispered, "You fucking deserved it…"

Her sobs only got louder. "Wh-Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"Because you hurt him." He angrily growled at her. "So it was only fair…"

"I-I didn't do anything…" she sobbed more. She knew it was more than just that…He hadn't been himself last night. Not since the dance. "It w-was Ben, wasn't it? He's the reason you did this. He made you feel so goddamn insecure and you let it get to you-!"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, quickly and harshly striking her across the face.

Her hand flew up to her red, sore cheek, silently crying harder, curled into a ball now on the bed. He just stared at her as if he were trying to figure out why he just did that. He just got up from the bed, not caring about how emotionally scarred she was becoming. He began to get dressed again like nothing had ever happened. But when he saw her try to move, he darted back to the bed and pushed her down, hovering on top of her.

"If you tell anyone about what happened, I swear to God I'll kill them and I'll make you watch. If you tell Johnny…" She could tell he had a guilty spell beginning. Johnny…he didn't want to disappoint Johnny. "if you tell him, I'll kill you. And I mean it this time. You will die." He placed one more kiss on her lips and got up, walking out of the room.

She couldn't honestly believe that just happened to her. She was drugged and raped and had her life threatened by Jimmy yet again. How much longer was this going to go on for? Why wouldn't he just accept the fact that they hated each other, they didn't need to kill each other. She tried to compose herself as quickly as possible, wanting to get out of this house. But she knew even that wouldn't take the aftermath of the incident away…No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Within the next hour, everyone had left, leaving the house to Jimmy and Johnny. Jimmy was trying not to let his guilt show through, cleaning up the living room that was scattered with beer bottles and a half-empty bottle of vodka spilling out all over the carpet. Did he actually regret what he did? Was he feeling bad for the girl? He just tried to ignore his thoughts and went back to the chores.

"Why are we doing this now if she's not coming home until tomorrow?" he asked, trying to get Whatsername's terrified face out of his head.

"Because…we'll forget about it until it's too late…" Johnny tried to justify, not feeling too good himself. "And I know you and I've seen the condition your hamper is in."

"You know, you should probably audition for Real Housewives of Jingletown, because you'd make the cut."

Johnny found a nearby shirt (wasn't it Tunny's shirt? Why was Tunny's shirt still here?) and threw it at him. "Shut up…"

But Jimmy just dropped the bag of garbage he was filling and corned the boy to the wall. "Sure thing, dear…" Their lips were pressed against each other's in a flash. Jimmy missed being able to love his boyfriend with no one to judge him. It was just perfect… But he just pulled away, staring at the boy with a confused look. He placed the back of his hand on the boy's cheek and concluded, "You're freezing."

"I'm sweating…" Johnny corrected, still not feeling very good.

"When was the last time you shot up?"

He shrugged, he couldn't even remember. "I dunno… The dope's been gone for like two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"I threw up this morning…"

Jimmy sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I could do without it…" Johnny mumbled, hiding his face in Jimmy's shoulder.

The other boy just smirked and whispered to him, "It's about time we go and see my dealer…."

"Your…dealer?"

"Yeah….how else do you think I get all that shit? I get it from her." He explained to him.

Johnny was confused by now. "Your dealer is….a girl."

"Who said girls can't be drug dealers?"

"This is true…"

Jimmy just placed another quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go then…"

* * *

The both of them took the car and made their way out. They'd been driving for at least twenty minutes. Jimmy knew that getting to the city never usually took this long. But driving calmed him down. It got his mind off of everything. And he needed that.

"Where are we even going?" Johnny asked, wondering why he was driving around so much.

"To get the dope." He plainly said. "So you don't die."

"People have died from withdrawal?"

"It's totally possible…" he laughed sadistically, trying to pretend like he was actually happy.

They continued to drive until they reached a worn out apartment building in the heart of the city. It was dull and disgusting, the windows half boarded up, huge deadbolt locks on the door. Johnny had to admit he was a little nervous being in such a place. But he trusted Jimmy. He always did. The two of them climbed up to about the fourth floor and reached a door to the room.

"This is it…" Jimmy sighed, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"I'm coming! Goddammit!" a voice called from inside.

The door suddenly flew open to reveal a girl. She was at least 19, her hair short and dyed pitch black. Her black Nirvana t-shirt seemed to blend perfectly with her ripped skinny jeans that hugged her thighs like the world depended on it. Below, she wore a pair of plain worn out sneakers, nothing more, nothing less. But what really caught Johnny's attention were her eyes. They were haunting silvery grey orbs lined in an elegant black. The emotion in her glance seemed so overwhelming.

A broad smile made its way across her pale face as she saw who it was at the door. "Hey, babe… Long time, no see…"

She giggled a bit and led the both of them into the apartment. Johnny knew he shouldn't be thinking like this because he trusted Jimmy…but he was jealous. He obviously had a past with this girl. She called him 'babe' for Christ's sake. But as they were about to sit down on her shabby little couch, she pulled Jimmy closer and gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you, Jimmy…"

She kissed him. How could he let that happen when his boyfriend was sitting right there? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. But Jimmy still played along with her. "Missed you too, Dee…"

"So, um…" Johnny piped up, trying not to sound as jealous as he felt. "Who is this?"

"This," Jimmy beamed, looking up at the girl. "Is my dealer. Dee…well, Cassidy really. But of course. The parents gave her a stripper name."

_What a stupid name…_Johnny thought to himself, pretending to smile. "Great…"

"And she's my sister."

Johnny just froze in place. Sister? Jimmy had a sister? But all he could really think about was how stupid he looked at the moment. "Oh…well, hi then."

"Hi…" she chimed back, waving a black-tipped hand at him.

"Wait…if she's your sister, why does she give you drugs?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, knowing the question was directed at him.

"Doesn't she care about you?"

"Of course I care for him." Dee interrupted, glaring down the still-nervous boy. "I raised him practically. Our mother never really cared and our father left when he was about seven. I mean, out house was never really a stable place, if you will. She got remarried and the guy was an asshole. So, I figured Jimmy here would be doing drugs anyway. I mean, I was… And it helped. So I just thought that if he was gonna do them, I'd rather he get them from me than some incompetent jackass who doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. You know, to protect him."

Johnny still failed to see the logic in the ramble but nodded in agreement anyway. "Ok…"

"So what are you here for?" She asked finally, plopping herself into a shabby recliner.

"Need more of the dope…" Jimmy explained to her, looking over at Johnny. "Johnny Cakes here is going through withdrawal."

"Jimmy, stop corrupting your peers…" She scolded, rolling her eyes at him like he was some mischievous five year old.

"Hey, he could've said no!" Johnny rolled his own eyes at that statement. He really never had a choice…

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have been recruiting him. You shouldn't even be using yourself. You told me you would stop…" She reminded him, looking someone hurt and upset with him.

"Hey, with all the shit I've had to deal with-!"

"Oh don't pull that broken home shit on me!" She finally yelled, pissed by now. "We grew up in the same house…remember?" She watched as he suddenly became silent. "And the only reason I'm still doing this is because I have to afford my rent and tuition…"

That devious smirk found its way to Jimmy's lips again as he suggested, "You could always strip your way through school, Cassidy."

"Fuck off…" she ended up giggling, pushing him aside. Johnny loved to watch the chemistry that they had. It was so amusing. That they were so in sync with each other and neither of them judged the other. Speaking of judging, Johnny was wondering if Jimmy had ever told anyone like her about the two of them. Was he embarrassed? Or scared or proud? What?

She got up from her seat and went into what seemed to be her bedroom and returned in a flash with a few bags of the fine white powder that Johnny's body was just craving. She threw it at Jimmy who caught it like a pro.

"Thanks…" he grinned, stuffing the drugs into his pocket. His eyes were caught on the clock hanging on the wall in front of them. Four already… He looked over a Johnny with a glance that said 'if we get home now, we'd have the whole house to ourselves all night.' Johnny seemed to get his drift right away, grinning back. Jimmy winked at him and blurted, "Well, I think we're gonna head out…nice seeing you again."

She smirked just like him and moved to hug him. "Ok…Just be careful. There was this guy with some roofies in the building. I took them from him when he wasn't looking, but they're gone now. I think that jackass stole them back…"

Why did she bring that up? The rophenol? The guilt had just left him and now it was back again. That guy hadn't taken it from her….he did. He saw it lying there about a month ago. When he moved in with Johnny. They were meant for him. He wanted the boy so badly that he was willing to drug him for it. But now they were used for something much different… He knew it was Whatsername he had done it to, but for some reason, he felt like he hurt Johnny as well. He betrayed his trust and he just didn't feel the same…

"Yeah…" He muttered weakly. "Ok, we will. See you later, Dee…"

"Bye…" she turned to Johnny and smiled politely. "Nice meeting you…"

But he was too focused on Jimmy's upset-looking face. "Yeah…you too…"

And before they knew it, they were on the road again.

* * *

They had finally made it back to the house, getting out of the car and onto the front steps. Jimmy hadn't said a word the whole way home. Johnny was getting worried now. He wasn't acting like himself. He was acting strange, like something was wrong. Jimmy grabbed his key out of his pocket and attempted to unlock the door, but the other boy, grabbed onto his hand and stared him right in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying to see what secrets laid behind those green eyes.

"I'm fine…" Jimmy muttered, looking away from him. He couldn't look him in the eyes. Not after last night…

"No…something's bothering you. I can tell."

"Just leave me alone…"

But Johnny wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed onto the boy's shoulder and forced him to look into his own soft blue eyes. "Just tell me…"

"I c-can't tell you…" The other boy just whispered. "I did something horrible…"

"Jimmy…" Johnny's arms were around him now. "Nothing you've ever done can make me love you any less."

Jimmy nodded silently, still ashamed of himself. But Johnny's lips were soon pressed against his like nothing had ever happened. He never wanted them to pull apart. He wanted to stay nestled in Johnny's arms for the rest of his life…

But before either of them had time to pull apart, the door flew open.

There glaring down at the two boys still conjoined together, was Johnny's mother.

**A/N: Sounds lame, but let's say that they never really finished cleaning up from that party… *glares at Tunny***

**Tunny: What?**

**Tsk tsk….**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: TADA! Finally done!**

**Thanks to Cassie who forced me to write this during rehearsals xP Now it's all done! =D**

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks to all my reviewers you guys ARE THE BEST! =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"What _exactly_ is going on here?" Johnny's mother yelled, causing the two boys to dart away from each other. Their hearts were pounding, looking right at her, terrified. How did she get here? She wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. The house still wasn't clean…they were busted.

"M-Mom…" Johnny stuttered. "We can explain…"

"There's _nothing_ to explain! Get inside….both of you…" The boys silently nodded and followed her in. Although shaken with fear, Johnny felt Jimmy's cold, trembling hand in his, going into the living room and the both just sat on the couch.

"What is this?" she glared down at the boys' hands intertwined. "Johnny?"

He looked from his mother to Jimmy. How would he tell her this? How would she react to knowing that her only son was in love with another boy? That the family line may never continue? That she'll never have biological grandchildren? That she couldn't attend her son's wedding? That he'd be ridiculed for the rest of his life?

He just sighed and explained, "I…I love him, Mom."

She looked slightly pissed off as she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that you'd accept me…"

"John…" She leaned forward and grabbed onto his hands, comforting her now-trembling son. "You're my son. Of course I would accept you." But suddenly her face became angry again. "But you're still in trouble."

"Why?" She pointed behind her to where a bunch of empty beer bottles were scattered on the floor. "Oh…"

"You were drinking?" she asked angrily.

"I….I-"

"It was me…" Jimmy spoke up, his normal harsh voice hushed.

She sighed, shaking her head, knowing that he was behind it. "How did I guess? Look, Jimmy, I've noticed how happy you've been lately…and I'm guessing it's because of Johnny. But why would you turn back to this?"

Jimmy shrugged. He knew the answer. Because of Ben. And Whatsername. And Johnny. "I don't know…"

"Jimmy…"

"I don't know, ok?" He shouted, getting up and just starting to walk away.

"Jimmy!" she called yet again. "James Vincent!" But he was gone. She sighed, sitting on the couch next to where Johnny was. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with Jimmy. Comforting Jimmy. Holding Jimmy in his arms. "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Since he got here.."

"And you've been…sharing the same room?" She seemed angry and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Nothing went on, Mom…" Lie. "We had separate beds and we stayed in them." Lie. Jimmy never slept in his own bed. He slept with Johnny. "I'm not ready for something like that." Lie.

"I'm just worried with that boy…he'd do anything to get his way."

He threw a glare at her, wondering why she would say something like that. "You don't know him like I do."

"You don't know him like _I_ do, John!" she snapped back at him. "Did he ever tell you about his past? Do you know what he went through? Do you know what he's done?"

"He hasn't done anything!" he shouted at her.

"Go talk to him then!"

The boy just shook his head, trying not to act upset as he darted away from his mother. He reached his room in no time, but the door was locked. He knocked and knocked until he got some sort of response from Jimmy, who was always in the room.

"What?" the boy's voice answered, practically silent he was so quiet.

"Babe, it's me. Open up…" Johnny tried to explain.

"Go away…"

Why was he being so difficult? Ever since they came home from his sister's he'd been acting like this… "Are you ok?" No response. "Jimmy?"

"Leave me alone…" he muttered, his voice cracking from crying.

"Let me in, Jimmy…"

"Just fucking leave, Jesus!"

Right there, that shout of anger, shattered Johnny's heart. Just knowing that he couldn't help his love when he needed it most… It killed him inside. "I…I was trying to-"

"Well, I don't need it!"

"I just wanted…. To be there for you…" he gently spoke through the door.

"You don't want to see me like this…"Jimmy's voice squeaked.

"I don't care. I'll be with you through anything… You know that."

"You'll be so disappointed…"

"Just let me in…"

There was a long silence then suddenly the door was opened, revealing an awful-looking Jimmy. He looked even more miserable than he did before. His eyeliner was smudged and smearing, his usual black wristbands were gone. He was shirtless exposing the strong, prominent chest that was Johnny's little niche when they slept together. But what caught him was his wrists. They were raw and red, thin, bloody lines ran across the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Johnny asked, alarmed at the sight.

"I can't do it anymore, Johnny…" the boy practically sobbed. "I just can' t do it…"

"Oh, baby…" Johnny sighed, allowing the boy to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jimmy's head was hidden in his shoulder, covering it in tears. "Just tell me what's wrong, darling…"

"I-I…I can't…"

"Jimmy." He pulled the boy away from him and forced him to look into his eyes. "You're hiding something. Just tell me. Whatever it is. I bet it's not that bad."

Jimmy pulled away from him, refusing to even look at the boy. "It's awful…"

"Look, no matter how awful it is, I will always love you."

"I can't…" he just shook his head, darting away from him, out of the room. Johnny sighed falling onto his bed, tears of his own emerging in his eyes. What was going on? What was making Jimmy hurt himself? He was cutting. Since when did he cut? He was so upset that the boy was hurting himself, but even more upset that there was nothing he could do to help him or relieve him of the pain. He was forced to watch his love suffer and hurt himself….Why was there nothing?

"But he was stopped by a phone ringing next to him. Jimmy's phone. Maybe he could get some answers…so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy?" It was Dee, his sister.

"He's not here. It's Johnny. His friend?" Of all people, his sister must know what was up. "Have you noticed anything strange about him today?"

"No….why?"

"He…" he sighed and looked around to make sure Jimmy was gone. "He's cutting."

There was a long silence from her. He could tell she was tearing up. "Wh…What?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me at all…" He felt bad for Jimmy and wanted to help him, but how could he be so selfish that he ignored the ones he loved and hurt himself? But that's when an idea hit… "Dee? Do you think you can talk to him? He'd listen to you."

"I…I'll try. What do I say?" she thought out loud.

"I don't know….but it has to work…"

* * *

Jimmy was wrapped in a black hoodie that he stole from Johnny a while ago. He just sat on the couch, embraced in its warmth. It smelled like Johnny. It was comforting to him. He pulled it tighter around himself and started to cry again. How could he do something like that? How could he hurt Johnny so badly? The boy's face was engraved in his head….that look of fear…

He was knocked out of his stupor by a knock on the door. He seemed to be the only one around… sighing, he went to answer it.

"Hi, Jimmy." The voice said once the door was opened. There standing in front of him was Dee. Her grey eyes shone against the unusual blue fall sky. She held out her hand to him and pulled him onto the porch. He winced as she grabbed onto the freshly inflicted wounds on his wrist, but he didn't ask why he was doing this and followed her. The both of them sat on the porch, in silence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Your friend called. Told me you were acting strange…"

Johnny was worried about him. And he was ignoring him…he felt awful…Oh God… "What did he say?"

She lowered her voice and sighed, "He said you were…cutting." Jimmy said nothing. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

Although he looked emotionless on the outside, he was having a conflict on the inside. He could tell her, get it off his chest…maybe have this burden lifted from him. But on the other hand, what would she think of him? He did something so awful… What if she told Johnny? What would Johnny think of him? He would hate him…. He would leave him. Jimmy would be alone. But before he could come to a conclusion, she grabbed his hand again and pushed his sleeve up, eyeing the dozens of perfect, red lines. She just looked up at him like she was about to cry.

"I…don't know what to do, Dee…" he whispered, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Babe…" she sniffled, holding onto her little brother. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll be quiet. I won't tell a soul."

He could trust Dee. He knew he could. It was going to be hard to find the right words, but he had to. "I…" he sniffled, barely audible. "I…_raped her…_"

He could just see the disappointment on her face, the pain as she asked, "Who?"

"R-Rebecca…" he admitted, beginning to sob into his sister's shoulder.

There. It was out. So why didn't he feel relieved? Why was he still so miserable? Why was the guilt still eating at him? He knew that his sister knew the girl. They were still going out when he used to live with her. She must hate him….

"Jimmy…" she sighed, trying to hold back any emotion that came her way. "You know I love you, no matter what you've done… But this is bad."

"I know…" he sighed. He knew in the back of his mind that she was being truthful, but for some reason, he didn't trust her judgment.

"Why did you do it, honey?"

He knew why. He knew exactly why. But he wasn't ready to tell her about Johnny…that night at the dance…

"Look, Dee, I'm…" he struggled for the words yet again. "I'm gay…or bi, or whatever… And I love Johnny. More than anything else in this world. He's all I have apart from you. But Rebecca's his ex and she's kind of pregnant…"

"You raped your pregnant ex-girlfriend?"

"Please let me finish…I need to let this go…" He snapped at her quickly. "There was this guy at the dance and he was making some comments and…and he hurt Johnny. I was pissed and self-conscious and….I can't even explain… But we got home and I drugged Rebecca-"

"Oh, Jimmy, no…"

"I stole the rophynol from you, Dee… I-I'm so sorry… And I raped her. She was out cold and I took advantage of her. She was so scared… But I felt powerful to know that I could cause that. I needed that feeling of power back…" He broke down crying yet again. "I can't tell Johnny…he'll hate me."

Dee shook her head, hold her brother to her like she used to when he was a child. He grabbed onto her tighter, afraid of letting go. "He won't hate you… You have to tell him. Don't stray from the truth in a relationship…especially if you feel so strongly about him…But I think before you do anything else, you should reconcile with her. Make things right."

"I can't…. I just can't."

"You have to. Look…" She lowered her voice again and made sure only he was listening. "I know what it's like to be in her shoes. To be the victim."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Brad? Our stepfather. Before we left. Remember how much he hated us? He raped me a few times, actually. And…I was terrified and I just couldn't get over the pain and the distrust. I hated myself for it… but especially when he said if I told anyone, he would've killed you. If he would've threatened my own life, I would've told in an instant. But I could never let anyone hurt my baby brother…"

He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. She went through all that? For him? To keep him safe… She would've given her life for him… "I want to live with you… I can't go back there…"

"Of course…you know you're always welcome to stay. Go get your stuff. I'll be back to pick you up tonight, ok?"

He nodded and whispered to her one last time, "I love you, Dee…"

"Love you too, Saint…" she smiled, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Jimmy ran straight into his room, gathering the bags that he came with and throwing as much as he could of his stuff into them. He didn't think about who else could be in there, he just had to go. Right now. He grabbed clothes and belongings and left over drugs, throwing them all in his bags.

"Jimmy?" Johnny's voice called from behind him. Jimmy jumped at least five feet in the air, turning around to face the boy. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving…" was all he could say I return.

"Wh-What?" Now there were tears in Johnny's eyes as well.

"I just have to go…"

"But….why? Is it something I did? Is it me?"

Jimmy shook his head, laying his bags down and walking towards the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "No…never… You're so perfect, you could've never done anything to hurt me… But it's something I did….I just need to leave."

"Please tell me the truth…." Johnny begged, grabbing onto the boy by his waist. "Tell me what's going on!"

Jimmy sighed and nodded, tears falling from his eyes already. "Please don't be mad…please…"

"I won't, baby…" the other boy promised as much as he could. "Please…"

He already did it once…he could do it again. "Last night… I drugged Rebecca…. And I-I…raped her."

He watched Johnny's somewhat sympathetic face melt into an emotionless one. He didn't know how to react. His boyfriend raped a girl. And not just any girl. The girl carrying his child. He cheated on him. For no reason….

"J-Jimmy…" Johnny mumbled quietly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm leaving. Right now." Jimmy finished, grabbing his things and heading out the door. But he stopped, dropping his bags once more, running to the other boy. He pressed his lips gently against his, lingering for a moment, both their tear stained half a centimeter away from each other. But Jimmy turned away, going to grab his things for the last time.

"I'll see you at school then…" he sighed, not looking Johnny in the eyes. "I still love you, Johnny Cakes…"

"Just go."

He nodded miserably and made his way out of the room. Johnny still couldn't believe that it was over…that he was gone…

But as the saying goes, nothing lasts forever, all good things must end…

**A/N: POOR. JOHNNY. D'X**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Dear SMTN readers.**

**IT'S BACK! This is the lognest chapter I've ever written for this story. It's over 3,000 words and nine pages in a word document. So…pretty intense.**

**Love fades, revenge is taken, and old friendships reunite. **

**This is one of my favorite chapter I've written.**

**We start off with the rumored love-poem-make-out scene! =D**

**Enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for Cassie who helped me start this and Better left Unspoken who left me threatening reviews until I updated XD and also gave me some plot points and also is a very good crack fic writer XD and thanks to Steph who didn't spoil the spoiler and to Liz who actually kept me up late enough to get somewhat done with this chapter. **

**I love you all.**

**Yes. I love you all.**

"Honestly, Tunny…" Christina sighed yet again, her glance going back to her English book. "It's not that bad…"

"Why are we studying British literature?" he complained, coming up with yet another reason why their school should just stop. "We're American."

"It's called culture."

"It's called pointless." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him for about the tenth time today. "Well, ok they wrote like….ten good poems. And Shakespeare's not bad…."

A small smile intruded onto her serious face, giggling. "You're so ridiculous…"

"And Christopher Marlowe."

"Christopher Marlowe? Why?"

"Well…" He looked around making sure her parents weren't spying on them in any form. Then he kissed her, his hands moving gently up and down her arms and the rest of her body as he muttered into her ear, "And I will make thee beds of roses…and a thousand fragrant poises…" Their lips conjoined again, tongues touching, his body laying itself on top of hers. "The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing…for thy delight each May morning…" His hands snuck under her shirt, freely roaming her skin there. his lips slid down to her neck now, he knew how much she loved that. It turned her on… "If these delights thy mind may move…then live with me…and be my love…"

She kissed him once more, but pulled away. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What did you just say?" she asked once more, clearer than ever.

"'If these delights thy mind may move, then live with me and be my love.'"

"What does that mean?" she asked him again.

"I love you, Chris…" he muttered, kissing her once more. "I love you more than anything…"

She pulled away from him uncomfortably. "I know that…."

"I want to be with you….for as long as I love…" he pulled her in again, this time his hand groping down to his pocket, pulling out a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. He grabbed onto her hand, sliding it on and pulling away, smiling like an idiot.

She looked down at her hand and gasped. "Oh, Tunny…"

"Marry me, Christina." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I-I…"

"I want to be with you and no one but you for the rest of my life. I love you so much…"

She backed away from him, just shaking her head. "I….Tunny, be reasonable."

"What do you mean?"

"We're in high school! We can't get married!"

He got a hold of her again and tried to explain. "Then we'll wait until we graduate."

"No, Tunny…" she shook her head again, pushing him away from her. "I don't want to get married."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I have a future!" she shouted at him. "I have a career and my life planned out! If I marry you…"

"What?" he asked her with a snarky tone to his voice. "Say it."

"I'm going into the military. How are we supposed to have a stable marriage if I'm overseas?"

"Then don't go."

"But I have to!"

He grabbed onto her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Then I'll go too."

"Don't you dare throw away your life for me." She warned, more serious than anything.

"Well, what if I want to?"

"Then you're crazy." She released her hands from his and ran to the door.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?" he angrily asked, not letting the subject go yet.

"Well, you are the one pushing marriage on me."

"I'm not pushing anything on you!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. "God! You're an idiot! A goddamned idiot! Do you even hear yourself?"

"Don't you even think about-!" He started, raising his hand threateningly…

But she grabbed onto it, holding him back. "You wouldn't hit me, Tunny…. I know you wouldn't."

Pure silence. She could just hear him fuming, glaring right at her. "I never realized how much of a bitch you were…"

That was the last straw. She broke her tough exterior and lost it. "Just get the fuck out!" she screamed at him, pushing him towards the door, away from her. She looked down at her hand, pulling the ring of her finger and throwing it at him. "And take your fucking ring back too!" She made sure he was out and slammed the door shut.

"God-fucking-dammit!" he yelled, kicking the door behind him. "You fucking cunt!" She gave him no response, making him angrier. "I'm fucking done with you!"

"Then get the fuck out!" She yelled through the door. "We're through!"

"Fine! I'm gone!"

"Fine!"

He stormed away from the room, leaving with only the sound of her crying in his ears. He ran out of the house and out to his car. He was fed up. That whore thought she could tell him what he could and couldn't do? No…that wasn't her place, the bitch. But that's when it hit him….

What was he doing? How was he possibly able to blame this all on Christina? It was his fault. He was an idiot. She was right. It was all his fault… He ruined a good thing.

What did he do?

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. It was the night before Christmas. Will had invited Whatsername to his family's Christmas party that they had every year. He was more than excited to be able to introduce her to his family for the first time. He knew they'd like her…or at least he hoped they would. But the sight of Will and a pregnant girl didn't strike well with his father.

"Who is that?" he asked, watching as his son and this girl came walking in.

"This is my girlfriend, Dad…" Will attempted to explain. "Rebecca."

"Is she pregnant?" his father asked, taking a long swig of the beer that sat next to him.

"Yes..."

"Is it yours?"

"No…"

"Good…" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one from the box and lighting it, taking a drag as he finally remembered his son was in the room. "We don't need another bastard kid in this house…"

Whatsername could feel Will tensing up, his hand gripping hers even tighter than before. "I know, Dad…"

"Why don't you tell the girl that? She should know what she's getting into."

She stared blankly out at the floor, not wanting to look Will or his father in the eyes. "I…it's really…"

"I hope your kid has a good father…" the man continued to ramble. "Or else it's gonna end up like him." He pointed at Will, taking another drag of the cigarette. "A fucking loser who can't do anything right…."

But before anyone could say anything else, Will had directed Whatsername and himself out of the room, darting towards his own. She was actually surprised how much space was in the little bungalow that he shared with his father. His room was small, but perfect. Old rock 'n roll posters hung on the walls, he had a huge pile of CDs stacked up in a corner, a rather large bottle of blue hair dye (just in case he ever got 'bored' again), and a picture of a little baby will and his mother and father when they were still together. They looked happy…

But what struck her the most was his walls. They were a faint pukey-yellow color but were covered in dozens of doodles and quotes and random curse words, his feelings poured out right in front of her.

"Wow…" she said quietly, reading what appeared to say _'everyone's so full of shit_.'

"My dad would flip a shit if he saw this…" he laughed, reading over them as well.

"He doesn't notice?"

"He never comes in here. He doesn't want to…"

Her eyes traveled more. His walls were his journal. She came across a few about her, a few about everyone.

_Made the football team. Maybe now I can make him proud._

_Dating Heather Daniels. Should be happy, but he still doesn't care._

But she found one dated from a few months ago that caught her attention.

_Johnny called last night. He was drunk. Said he lost his virginity. How could he have slept with his girlfriend before I slept with mine?_

She had to look away. It hurt too much….

"You can sit down, you know." He smiled, giggling while watching her be so infatuated with his work. He sat on his bed and patted the empty spot next to him. She carefully followed him, sitting right in the spot designated for her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and began to kiss her neck. "I have a present for you…" Another kiss. "But it'll have to wait until tomorrow….so in the meantime…" He kissed her again, this time much more passionately.

She panicked and tried to pull out of his grasp. "No…please…"

"What?" he muttered, going to kiss her again. "What's the matter with this?"

"Stop!" She yelled as he pressed his lips against hers again. "Will!"

This time he stopped, pulling away from her, but still holding her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Please stop….please…" She practically sobbed, she was so scared. It wasn't her fault. She wanted him to love her. But ever since that night with Jimmy, she couldn't. She couldn't trust anyone anymore…

"Babe, are you ok?" She shook her head, tears spurting from her eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"I-I…I can't tell you…" she sobbed again, looking at him sincerely.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too much…"

"I don't understand…"

"I can't…." she looked away from him this time, still crying her eyes out. "I promise it's for your own safety…"

"Just tell me what is going on, Rebecca!" he grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her a little to get her to calm down.

She took a moment to think things over. She wasn't supposed to tell. Jimmy said not to. He said he'd kill them… She had no doubt in her mind that he'd at least attempted to kill someone in his lifetime. She composed herself and calmed down. She could tell Will, right? He'd keep a secret.

"J-Jimmy…."

Will sighed, knowing that name meant trouble. "What about Jimmy?"

She struggled for the right words, the correct way to describe what happened, but the furthest in detail. Her voice was soft and shaken, still faltering as she spoke. "Jimmy…raped me…"

His face was drained of all emotion. He was just left there staring at her. "_What?"_

"Please be quiet about it…." She sniffled, not feeling any better about this. "He…told me he'd kill whoever I told…please, Will…."

He grabbed her up into his arms and held her close to him, letting her cry into his shoulder, letting her be comforted by his hand rubbing her back and gentle words being whispered into her ears. "Oh, baby girl…" He kissed the top of her head and held her even closer. "When was it?"

"A-About two months ago…that night of the dance. Back at Johnny's place…"

Will tried to remember vividly what had happened that night. He remembered her not feeling well, Jimmy offering to take her upstairs, that devious smirk on his face one he had her in his arms…. He planned it. It was true. It happened right there in front of him and he could do nothing, he was too drunk…

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her, almost angrily. "It's been two months. You could've had evidence! You could've turned him in and had that motherfucker locked up…"

"I wanted to…" she sniffled again, feeling guilty now. Why did she feel like this? Being raped wasn't her fault. But neglecting to say anything was. "But…I couldn't do that to him…"

"You hate him! He raped you!"

"Hate or love, he's still important to me." She sighed and pulled away from Will, who was giving her a shocked and disgusted expression. "He…rescued me. He was my best friend. He gave me a home, gave me hope. I couldn't do that to him…"

"I don't get you…I just don't sometimes…" he rolled his eyes, his hand brushing gently against hers and clutching it suddenly and kissing it.

"Well, you should learn to…"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head again. "C'mon. I should get you home…"

"But what about the-?"

"I'd rather be comforting you than at that party any day." He grinned a little, hoping she would too…but she didn't. And he didn't blame her. He helped her get up from the bed and threw his arm around her, helping her out to the car.

* * *

He drove her back to her sister's place where she lived. He could tell she was still shaken from the confession that she gave him. He watched her slowly take her hands away from his and place them on her lower abdomen. He almost forgot that she was pregnant because of all this drama. She had gotten bigger, already three months in. The both of them sat on the front porch of the house. There was another car in the driveway, a car that she hadn't seen before. She knocked on the door, hoping her sister would open it.

But it wasn't her sister who opened it. It was a girl with short black hair and haunting grey eyes…It was Dee.

"Hi." She said calmly, shaking the girl's hand even though she didn't offer it. "You're Rebecca, right?" the other girl nodded as Dee sighed. "Can we talk? Just me and you? I mean, can big bad boyfriend over here give us a moment?"

Whatsername looked over at Will, who just shrugged and headed back to the car. Dee sighed again and muttered something that sounded like 'perfect'. She grabbed onto the girl's hand and led her inside. There was her sister, the same as always…but sitting right on the couch was a face she wished she would never see again. She started to panic as she saw the figure look up at her.

"Hey, Whatsername… long time, no see."

Jimmy.

It was Jimmy.

She started to back away from him, as far as Dee would let her go, but she grabbed onto the girl and, despite the struggle, got her to take a seat next to the boy. Her breaths were shallow and fast, nervous was an understatement for how she was feeling. "Wh-What is he doing here?"

"He came to apologize, Becca…" her sister Emelie tried to explain to her, being as strong as possible.

"Y-You know?" She watched her sister nod, trying to not let the hurt show in her face. She looked over at the boy next to her. He looked awful. He looked paler than usual, thin and sickly. His eyes were red rimmed from the drugs and lack of sleep.

"Rebecca…" he tried to start. "Please listen to me…"

"Why would I listen to you?" She was angry. To the point where she looked like she might bite his head off. "It's not like this is the first time you tried to rape me. You used to cheat on me every night. You threatened to take my life too many times. You stole the father of my child and used those fucking drugs to turn him into your fucking slave. Do you think I'm gonna listen to you, Jimmy?"

"Maybe we should leave you alone…" Dee whispered, grabbing Emelie and leaving the room.

He tried to control his temper and gently explained to her. "Me and Johnny…aren't together anymore. He ended it after I told him about you…"

"You….you told him?"

"I had to…it was killing me. Look, Rebecca… I don't know why I did that. It was that guy. He attacked me and Johnny. Because we were gay. Do you know how that made me feel?" He watched her shake her head. "It was unbearable. You were the first person I had to convince that I had power too. And…I did it in the only way I knew how to. After you left that morning…I couldn't live with myself. I was literally thinking of ways I could die without anyone noticing I was gone."

She found her hand on top of his gently, squeezing it through the hard parts. "J-Jimmy…"

"So I told Dee and she told me that I needed to tell you. I needed to make things right. Because it just hurts too much." He took a moment to breathe before continuing. "This isn't like me at all. Usually I don't care…but I've know you for so long and we've gone through so much. Not to mention, it killed me to know that I hurt you and Johnny like that…"

She actually giggled for a second and gripped his hand tighter. "You are the worst fucking rapist ever…"

He tried to smile a bit, but he just couldn't. His entire life had been flipped on its head since he and Johnny broke it off… "I started cutting again…"

Seriousness overtook her face once again, tracing her thumb gently across his hand, back and forth. "Oh, Jim….why?"

"Because…of this."

She pulled him towards her, into an embrace that he missed. He missed feeling those soft long arms engulf him, the hands playing with his hair, the warmth of his body pressed against another…He missed Johnny…

"It's ok, Jim…" she whispered to him. "I accept your apology…"

But he pulled away from her, trying to regain his natural Jimmy-ness. "Don't think this makes us friends. I still hate you…"

"We have to hate each other. We're rival exes." She smiled back at him, pulling him in again.

But before anyone could do anything, the front door opened, and there stood Will. He had a concerned look on his face that soon melted into a furious one as his eyes fell upon Jimmy with his arms around his girlfriend.

"Why the fuck is he here?" he angrily questioned, causing the two of them to jump apart.

"Will…don't…" she warned, getting up from the couch and trying to restrain him.

'Why the fuck does it matter to you?" Jimmy asked threateningly, getting up from the couch himself.

"Jimmy!" Whatsername tried to interrupt again, but nothing could be done.

"You leave her alone…" Will threatened, glaring right into the other boy's eyes.

"You ever wonder why all your girlfriends run to me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he pushed Jimmy away from him, fuming.

"So she told you, huh?" Jimmy slyly remarked, getting back into Will's face. "Well, good. Maybe then she can watch while I fucking tear you apart."

She couldn't handle this….not now….

"Will…." She begged him, tears in her eyes again. "Please…don't do this. Everything is fine. It's worked out…."

But before he could even process what she said, Will threw the first punch, right into Jimmy's face. And of course he retaliated. Before long, the two boys were in all out fist fight. She couldn't handle watching this…If Will had just listened…if he wasn't so overprotective of her…

"Just stop!" She shouted, attempting to break up the fight. "Stop! This isn't doing anything!"

But they didn't listen.

"JUST STOP!" She shouted on top of her lungs, this time causing them to stop the fight for a moment and look at her. "You're both so fucking ridiculous…"

And she walked out.

**A/N: Dramatic chapter part 1. Wait til the next one xP**

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT! Rather graphic for a make out scene…well, then again, it's Heather… But I mean seriously, this is Definitely in the M-range.**

**So yes! Please enjoy the weird pairings! =D**

**And the….smut. xP Well….HEATHER, BOO YOU WHORE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

It was just about New Year's Eve. Heather was oddly surprised that she didn't have a single guy asking her out. But now that she was back on the market, she wasn't feeling the same. Sure, she'd sleep with a ton of guys, but it didn't feel the same. Not a single one of them loved her. They just wanted her for a night and that was it. The only person who hadn't treated her like that was Will….she loved him and only him. She had to get him back….

She had a plan. It was perfect. She would play on his weaknesses, get under his skin. But she needed someone to complete it with….someone she knew would irritate Will the most…She knew exactly who…

She made sure she looked her best as she walked out of her house and set her eyes on the one right next door. She smirked and strutted her way over to the house, knocking on the door, waiting impatiently for the response.

And within seconds, the door flew open. There was Tunny.

"Oh…hey, Heather."

She put on her most attractive smile. "Hi, Tunny… Do you think I can talk to you…" She seductively lowered her voice, whispering into his ear as she moved in closer to him. "Inside?"

He shuddered at how close she was, feeling the heat from her body pressed against his. He was ready to anything she said, just so she could get away from him, seeing as she'd already made him very uncomfortable. "Yeah…go in…"

She smiled and just walked right in, like everything was fine. He just followed her, closing the door behind them, watching as she started to climb the stairs to get to his room. He had a strange feeling that something was going on…

Rolling his eyes, he went to follow her again. "Where are you going?"

"You know where…" She just shouted down to him from upstairs, waiting for him to catch up. They'd always head to his room when they were little. It was like their sanctuary. But now, years later, he got that déjà vu and only expected the worst. He knew how Heather worked. He knew what she wanted and how she planned to get it…

He finally reached his room, pushing the door open, only to find her lounging on his bed, like it was nothing. He sighed angrily and moved towards her. "Get up…"

"No…" she protested, giggling like she was five again.

"Heather, I'm serious."

"So am I…"

She patted the empty spot right next to her, begging him to sit down. Reluctantly, he did, hoping if he appeased her, she'd leave sooner. "What do you want?"

She smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around him and sprawling herself across his back, whispering into his neck. "Tunny…why do you always assume that I want something? Can't I just pay a visit to my best friend?"

He shuddered as her breath made contact with his skin. "This isn't a visit…you're just trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Smart boy…" she laughed seductively, her lips and tongue and teeth all meeting with his neck at once.

He pulled away from her and shot her a glare. "Why?"

"Because I know you're hurting like I am…" she whispered again, kissing him. "We'd be good for each other… Just think of it Tunny… Who needs her? All you need is me…"

He let her kiss him this time. Her words meant something to him… Maybe he needed to move on. Maybe Heather was his only chance of doing so. So he let her kiss him more. She ended up turning him around, laying down on top of him. Their lips never parted as she began to run her hands down his chest, under his shirt, caressing his strong, muscular chest.

She always thought that Tunny was the most attractive of his friends, even more attractive than Will. She felt his hands in her hair, running down her back, lingering on her ass. His hands never wanted to leave it. He had to admit that Heather had a nice body. She was always very pretty, but never realized how sexy the girl could be. Now, he moved his hands down her thighs and rested them there, just rubbing her up and down.

He could feel her shuddering, turning him on. Her hands traveled down his chest again, this time stopping at the waistband of his pants. She smiled through his kiss and brought her lips down to his neck, preparing him for what was to come. He tried to catch his breath as he muttered to her, "Just do it…"

She pulled her lips away from him for a mere second just to smirk. Then before he knew it, her mouth was covering his again and her hand dove beneath his waistband. She explored the new territory with such deviancy, getting used to the boy as quickly as possible. She finally brushed her hand against his dick as he shuddered once again. She continued to touch him down there, knowing how much of a reaction she got from him because of it. He moaned into her mouth, being overtaken by the pleasure and her kiss. She gently stroked him this time. She hated to admit it, especially at a time like this, but he was bigger than Will was…it made her almost embarrassed for Will. He moved his hands from her legs to her shoulders, running his hands down that route, attempting to grab at her breasts. And she just about let him…

Until they were startled by a knock at the door. Both of them froze, not knowing what else to do.

"Tunny?" a voice called from outside the door. It was Christina's voice. What was she doing here?

"Ch-Chris?" A panting Tunny asked, nervous already. "What are y-?"

"Your mom let me in. I wanted to apologize for the other day…I'm so sorry."

"N-Now's….a bad time…" He began to panic, looking over at Heather, who still had her hand down his pants.

"Just let me in…" No response. "Tunny…" She went for the doorknob herself.

"Jesus, Chris! I said no!"

But it was too late. The door was open and she was inside. She looked around for a second, but the only thing she saw was Tunny with a half-orgasming Heather still on top of him. She just took one long look. It was all she could muster before she ran out in tears. He attempted to go after her, sitting up, forcing Heather to move her hand.

"Christina! Let me explain!"

But Heather threw her arms around him again, holding him back. She placed another long, passionate kiss on his neck and whispered to him. "Like I said….who needs her?" She tried to drag him back down, but he wouldn't budge. She rolled her eyes as her hand traveled down to his chest. "C'mon, baby…" But this time, he let her lay him back down. He let her take control. He let her take so much of him.

Who needed Christina?

* * *

Christina was heartbroken. She gave everything to that boy. Everything. And he gave his everything to her. He gave himself over to her….and it killed her inside to know that he so willingly gave that much of himself over to someone else so quickly. She tried to call up Rebecca, but she didn't answer. She didn't know who else to turn to…who else was there? No one…. She remembered Johnny and Jimmy talking about this one club once. They said they got so wasted that they couldn't remember anything the day after…She felt like that was just what she needed…

So she was gone. She sat inside the club, awkwardly looking around at the girls dressed in practically nothing and the guys all gawking at them. It reminded her of Tunny. She was so plain…apparently that's not what he was looking for…he just wanted a girl to play around with, not to love… She took a seat at the bar, trying to get away from all of it. She didn't even know how to get wasted, how much she needed to drink, or what to smoke… But before long, the bartender just placed a drink in front of her.

He noticed the confused look on her face and explained, "It's from that guy…." He pointed to a person sitting to her far right. She tried to see who the person was, hoping it wasn't some creep. But it wasn't. it was Johnny. She wondered what he was even doing here as she grabbed the drink and moved in closer to him.

"What's this about?" She asked him, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Thought you needed it…" Was all he said back. "What are you doing here? Never thought I'd see you at a club getting drunk…."

She tried to at least chuckle, but nothing came out. "I just…really needed it."

"Same here…" She watched him take a long swig of the beer bottle that sat in front of him. "So what happened?"

She shook her head, trying to avoid it. "It's…" but then she looked at his face. He was ready to listen to her. "I caught Tunny trying to fuck Heather…"

"Ouch…" he cringed, knowing that whenever you found your partner in bed with Heather, shit was going down. "You two…ended it?"

"Before Christmas…"

"I'm sorry… I thought you two were gonna be the ones who went all the way."

She scoffed and picked up her drink. "So did I…." She took a sip herself, cringing at the strength of the alcohol. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Jimmy left…." He looked like he was in so much pain as he said this. "He told me he raped Rebecca and he left…"

"Wait…he did _what?_"

He just shook his head. "You heard me, just please….drop it."

"I'm sorry…" she apologized quickly.

"And now he's off fucking some guy for drugs…"

"How do you know this?"

He shrugged and sighed, pain covering his face. "I ran into them earlier. I tried to talk to him, but he was with this guy. His name was like…Theo or something. He told me to not even try to talk to Jimmy because he was done with me and found a new fuck buddy. Said that his sister stopped dealing to him after he confessed to raping Rebecca and he needed a fix, so…he found a new dealer. But he takes a different payment than others… And now Jimmy is basically his pretty boy prostitute…"

She brought her hand to his shoulder, placing it there to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Johnny…"

"I'm sorry too… for you, I mean." He shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe Tunny would do something like that…it's just not him."

"Well, he was doing it…." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. He was being really sweet to her. She didn't even know if he liked girls anymore, but she was attracted to him. So she did the unthinkable and kissed him, right then and there.

He pulled away from her as fast as possible, removing himself from her completely. "Chris, what the fuck?"

"I have to move on, Johnny…and you seem like the perfect person to move on to…." She kissed him again. He didn't want her…not at all. She was just a good friend. But maybe Jimmy would see him…maybe Jimmy would get jealous…maybe Jimmy would come back to him. All because of this girl…So he gave up every urge to fight her feelings and kissed her back harder.

He wrapped his arms around her, still kissing her, pulling away from her only to whisper, "Why don't we take this back to my place? We can…" another long kiss. "Talk…"

She smiled and let him kiss her. "Or we could do more than talk…" This would show Tunny…sleeping with his best friend. She had to admit that it was a cruel plan, but it would work…she knew it would….

But before she knew it, she was on the way home with Johnny's arm around her, ready to give herself over to him…

Who needed Tunny?

**A/N: dun dun dun… I kinda like Tunny/Heather. More than I like Johnny/EG….**

**And who doesn't love Theo? NOT ME! =D**

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this is kinda quick cuz I have to leave for church! **

**So here is the return of one of our favorite couples of all time. Yes, Steph. There is mansex XDD**

**So enjoy the fluff (VERY fluffy *heart*)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PS This is officially my longest story wordwise and will be chapter wise and my most reviews. OVER 100 I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Johnny and Christina were back at the same club, one week later. He was so surprised that they were even able to maintain a relationship for this long. She didn't really love him and he didn't love her. It was all an act. He just…wasn't turned on. He had to admit, she was pretty and she was decent in bed. But he had to go down on her the weekend before because he just couldn't get hard. Usually he would get some sort of satisfaction from it, even when he went down on Jimmy. But he didn't even come with her. He faked it…

He decided to take a little walk outside. He told her he needed some air since it was so crowded in the club tonight. He told her he was getting something out of his car. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. The heat from the burning tobacco was soothing against the harsh, cold January wind. He walked past a dark alleyway, thinking nothing of it…until he heard a shout.

"Just give it to me, Theo!"

It was Jimmy's voice. He turned back to the alley, peering down it as swiftly as he could. He saw Jimmy and that guy Theo. Jimmy was practically begging the older boy for the fine, white powder that his body craved so much. Theo had it dangling in front of his face, laughing as he teased the boy.

"Oh, come on…you can do better than that, Jimbo…"

Johnny cringed as he watched what had become of his old boyfriend, but he cringed the most at the nickname. He knew that Jimmy hated nicknames. That one especially. He had heard a few people call him that before and he had always reacted badly.

"Just please give it to me…" Jimmy begged once again, not playing anymore.

Theo laughed once more, dropping the drug into the boy's hand. Jimmy hurriedly stuffed it into his pocket and started to walk away like nothing happened…but Theo grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back, whispering right into his ear. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Johnny just watched Jimmy shuddering as he muttered, "Not tonight…not here…"

"Oh baby…" Johnny's heart shattered, watching Theo place a long kiss on Jimmy's neck. "You know it's not that easy…"

"Look, can't this one be on you? Just this once? I don't want to _do_ anything…"

"Why? Because your little boyfriend's here?" Johnny just froze as they brought him up. He waited anxiously for Jimmy's answer.

"Yes…I saw him…" Johnny just smiled to himself. Jimmy still cared…

"Well, he'll have to deal because you still need to pay me, Jimmy…"

Jimmy shook his head and attempted to back up again. "I can't…I just can't…"

But now Theo had grabbed onto the boy's shoulders and pushed him against the wall of the alley. "Listen, you little fucker, I will get my payment out of you whether you agree to it or not…" Jimmy winced as his back made contact with the wall. "So what's your choice, Jimbo?"

Jimmy took a few long breaths before spitting in Theo's face and growling, "No…"

"What did you say to me?" Now Theo's lips were a few centimeter's away from his ear.

"No! Goddammit, no!"

But this didn't stop Theo. He still went in for a kiss on Jimmy's lips, trying to suppress the squirming boy. He pulled his lips off the boy and threw him a punch in the face, causing him to topple over, helpless and defenseless.

Theo had a devious smirk on his face and now laid himself on top of Jimmy, who was still not even protesting on the ground. "Now that's a good boy…" he hissed into Jimmy's ear, going to kiss him again.

From his little perch, Johnny could see how truly terrified Jimmy was. Where did all that strength go? But most of all, why wasn't Johnny doing anything? But before he could even think of the consequences, he bolted over to the scene and pushed Theo right off of Jimmy.

"Leave him the fuck alone…" he spat, glaring in Theo's direction.

Theo just laughed at him. It was a condescending, patronizing laugh. Johnny stole a look at Jimmy who still hadn't moved from his position. "Would you look at that, Loverboy?" He jeered down at Jimmy this time. "Your little boyfriend came to save you…"

Surprisingly enough, Johnny threw a punch right into Theo's face, stunning him momentarily. "Like I said, leave him alone….Or else."

"Or else what, kid?" Theo growled, gaining on him now. "You honestly think you can take me? A fucking twig like yourself?"

"You wanna try me?" Johnny smirked, going right in to knee the older boy's crotch, causing him to fall over. He took the opportunity to go and kick the older boy a bit, several times in the gut, a few times in the head. There was blood running from Theo's lip and nose all at once by the time Johnny had finished. "Yeah…I didn't think so…"

Theo attempted to lift himself up, staggering away from Johnny. "Don't think this is the end, Jimbo…You know I'll be back…"

"Just go…" Johnny said threateningly, glaring right at him, watching as he darted away. Johnny then turned his attention to Jimmy, who was still on the ground, the same terrified look on his face. He slowly knelt down next to him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy just shot up, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck, whimpering and crying into his shoulder. Johnny would've never expected to see his boyfriend like this… A mess. He'd never seen Jimmy cry before. He didn't even think it was possible. He tried to ignore the irony of the situation as he consoled the boy that he loved so much.

"Jimmy…it's ok…I'm here…" He whispered into Jimmy's ear, wrapping his own arms around him. The other boy attempted to speak, but he hushed him, keeping him in his arms for as long as he could. "I'll always be here…I'm never gonna leave you…"

Jimmy sniffled for a second before quietly muttering. "I-I….I'm s-so s-sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault…"

"Y-Yes it is…" he began to cry again, his face hiding in Johnny's shoulder.

But Johnny lifted his head up gently, smoothly wiping the tears from his eyes. "I don't care. I'll still love you no matter what you do."

Jimmy knew what he was bringing up now. He wanted to tell him that he made up with Rebecca, that he was trying his hardest to get clean, that he was going to focus on his schoolwork as the new semester started. But all he could do was cry. "H-How can you love me if I did something so awful?"

"Because absolutely nothing can get in the way of my love for you." Johnny carefully and gently placed his lips right against Jimmy's, the softest, most loving kiss the two had ever shared. When they pulled away, their heads rested together, foreheads and noses touching. "And I will love you no matter what…."

"I love you so much, Johnny Cakes…" Jimmy whispered, the faintest smile on his lips, recalling the old pet name he had used before.

Johnny moved his head away from the other boy's and placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Come on…let's get you home…"

"But what about Christina?" Johnny froze. "I know you two are…._were_ together…"

"I'll call her in a bit." He said hastily, making up an excuse off the top of his head. "Now let's go…"

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Johnny had reached Jimmy's apartment. Jimmy told him to come in, Dee wouldn't care. So he soon found himself in the boy's room, plain and dull compared to Johnny's room that he used to live in. Jimmy sat down on his bed and pulled Johnny onto it as well. He right away started to kiss him, like nothing had happened about an hour ago. He was able to push Johnny down and climb on top of him, still kissing the whole time.

"I missed you…" Johnny whispered, trying to catch his breath already.

"I missed this…" Jimmy muttered deviously, his tongue now invading the other boy's mouth.

Johnny just giggled, letting Jimmy take control. He missed this more than he was willing to admit. He missed being tangled in the mess of sheet and arms and lips and roaming hands. But with Jimmy leading, one thing led to another and before they knew it, they were both lying in his bed, naked and panting.

"Wow…" was all Johnny was able to say afterwards. He looked over to the other boy and noticed how solemn he looked, worrying him a bit. "You ok?"

There was an immense silence for at least a minute before Jimmy decided to speak up. "I…I wanna talk."

Johnny sat up and nodded. "Ok…go ahead and talk, then."

Jimmy sat himself up as well, getting everything mentally prepared. He sighed and took the boy into his arms. "I want to tell you about my past."

"Is it…bad?"

"Sometimes…."

Johnny had to admit that he was nervous to hear about all of this. "Ok. Shoot."

The other boy let out a long sighed before continuing. "It all started when my dad left. I was two. I never really knew him. My parents weren't even married. I always imagined that my dad was proud when I was born… proud to have a little boy…but I never even met him. Mom got depressed, started drinking a lot. I never really saw her much. Then one day she got married to this asshole named Brad. How do I put this nicely? He was, uh, very friendly if you will to me and Dee."

"What do you mean?"

"He raped us, Johnny. That's why I was calm earlier. But he'd do it almost every night….I was only seven when it started. When Dee was fourteen she left. Woke me up in the middle of the night and told me to get my things, we were leaving. And then we were just….gone. I lived with Dee for a long time…almost five years. She started giving me the drugs and shit to calm me down. I'd have these awful nightmares every night. And it ruined my outlook on life. It's because of the fucking abuse that I'm like this… When I was thirteen I met this girl. I don't even remember her name…but she was pretty. I didn't know what else to do around her other than what I'd learned so I had sex with her. About a month later she comes crying to me and tells me she's pregnant."

He tried to compose himself before continuing with the story. "And I…I was only 13. I told her to get an abortion…She was afraid but I pushed her into it. I watched when they did it…I watched them kill my child, Johnny…" he was tearing up by this point, his arms tighter around Johnny. "When I was fourteen I ran into another girl. She was unlike any girl I'd ever seen. She was perfect…"

"Rebecca…"

"Yes. We bonded as fast as you could believe. She was living with her sister too. Her father beat her and neglected her. We came from the same broken home situation… When we were fifteen we fell in love. It was awkward for me. I never knew how to love a girl, I was just taught how to fuck them. So that's what I did…"

Johnny's face went from sympathetic to confused in a heartbeat. "But I thought she was a virgin…"

Jimmy chuckled harshly, his absolute hatred for the girl showing through again. "Is that what she told you? Well, she lied. She lost her virginity to me when we were fifteen in the back of a car. She wanted to take that step, but once we got there, we didn't go back. It's all we would do. Then she started getting pissed at me. She told me that she just wanted a relationship. But I didn't listen. When she didn't put out, I'd go find someone else, or I'd try to force myself on her. And now we know how that would've gone… We kept like that until the beginning of this school year, you know when you saw us fighting. And I nearly killed you."

Johnny just snickered through the pain and confusion that was going through his own mind. "I remember that…"

"It's not funny…"

"It is now…" he caught Jimmy's lips in his own quickly. "When people ask how we met we can tell that that I called you a bastard and you beat the shit out of me…." He kissed the boy again and whispered seductively, "So S&M…"

But Jimmy pushed his lips away from him. "No…And I'm not done."

"Oh…go on then."

"But long before we broke up, Dee took me to a counselor, you know, your mom. She was concerned about the nightmares I was having. Because I would have them every night, the same thing. I had sort of trained myself to become an insomniac…" Johnny remembered the first few nights that Jimmy was with him. He would just lie on his mattress and stare up at the ceiling. The only time he'd ever seen the boy successfully sleep was when he was with him. " And the drugs helped. So I talked to your mom for months until me and Becca broke up. I was even more depressed and the drugs were becoming a lifesaver for me. She said it wasn't good for me. She said I needed to remove myself from the influence, meaning she was taking me away from Dee. She told me I could move in with you. But Dee put up a hell of a fight, saying that I needed her and I'd never be able to make it on my own. And apparently I can't…But your mom wouldn't listen and told me to pack by the end of the day and she'd take me in… It was awful. Do you know what it's like to be dragged away from the one thing you love the most? To be taken from your family?"

"I do…" Johnny muttered, remembering the conversation they had about his father all those months ago.

"Dee cried for hours. But I told her I'd still see her. And I did. I didn't want your mom to know I was seeing her because she would've made sure Dee was gone." Jimmy paused a moment to compose himself again. "I thought I wouldn't be able to make it away from my sister…I thought that it would be hell…but then you came along. And you saved me." He kissed the other boy again, arms tangled around his scrawny torso. "I love you, Johnny. As I have never loved anyone else before…"

Johnny felt himself being sucked into the kiss even more, mumbling, "I love you too…so much. More than anything else in this world." He let their lips do the work for a moment before quietly speaking up. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise…" The kiss became deeper, much more passionate.

"And promise me you'll love me, only me…"

"I will…."

The kiss would've continued, but Johnny's smile interrupted the whole thing. He pulled his lips away from Jimmy's and laid his head on his chest, just cuddling him like they used to do. "You're my everything, Jimmy…" he muttered before dozing off.

And for the first time in his entire life, Jimmy was finally at peace.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwww 8heart***

**JIMMY I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Thanks to Liz and Steph and anyone else who talked to me during the long period of me writing this XDD And thanks to Carly for the 17 reviews =D**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So yes! I would like to thank my penpal, sister and therapist Emmy (Heartfelt-Lullaby) for helping me with this chapter! She's not into the show, so I'm very grateful that she took the time to help me! She's the universal muse.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Liz for helping me with names and laughing at some with me. And for helping with the plot too.**

**PS, all those odd names? I found them. They're real names. I had to fight the urge to put Aafje…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

The new semester was off to its start. And nothing could be more awkward than coming back to lunch. It had been a month by now and Will had completely isolated himself from everyone, not talking to Whatsername since his fight with Jimmy. Tunny and Heather never came to lunch, they were too busy doing…other things. Christina had spent her time in the library, away from everyone else, heartbroken and shaken. Whatsername had taken to sitting with Jimmy and Johnny at their old table, having reconciled with the both of them.

"Wow…" she sighed, after Johnny had finished explaining this all to her.

"Yeah, I know…total chaos." He said with a super annoyed tone to his voice.

"Can't there be just like a week where there's no drama?"

"Babe this is high school…" Jimmy concluded, throwing his arm around Johnny's shoulder. "You should be used to it by now…"

Out of nowhere, they heard the sound of laughter coming from behind them. The three of them turned around to look and saw Ben with his posse of jocks and cheerleaders, laughing at the two boys.

"Well, I see you still haven't learned quite yet, fags…" Ben sniggered. But the two of them didn't budge. They just turned around in an attempt to ignore him. His friend handed him his water bottle which he threw at Johnny, knowing the boy was the least likely to fight back. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, queer!"

But Jimmy lost it. He got up from the table and moved in closer to Ben, glaring right into his eyes. "Leave us the fuck alone!"

"Oh, you wanna fight?" the larger boy threatened, getting closer to Jimmy.

"I don't…I'm not gonna fight you."

"Why? Too afraid?"

Jimmy just shook his head and retorted, "I'm not afraid of you…You're just a coward. And I'm not gonna sink down to your fucking grungy level."

Ben got dead silent. He was fuming with anger, but nothing came out. He just shook his head and began to walk away, his posse quickly following. Jimmy took a long, deep breath and slowly sat back down next to Johnny.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked tenderly, holding his boyfriend in his arms.

"No…" Johnny shook his head, soon resting it on Jimmy's shoulder. "But, you know, kind of…shaken."

The other boy kissed the top of his head and whispered. "Don't let them get to you…Don't listen to them. I love you no matter what they think…"

Whatsername just smiled. She was so proud of Jimmy, standing up to those guys, the ones that had driven him over the edge before. She watched the both of them as they kissed quickly and turned back to her. "You know, I…" but she trailed off. Her hand flew to her stomach, wincing quickly.

"What?" Johnny inquired immediately, alarmed already.

"It's kicking again…."

"Is that…normal?"

Jimmy just threw him the most dull, dry look. "Really?"

"What?" the other boy shouted defensively. "I'm new at this!"

She laughed at him, shaking her head. She missed him…she missed him a lot. "Come here." She watched as he cautiously got up from his side of the table and went to sit next to her. He was a bit confused as to why she asked him to come, but she grabbed onto his hand and placed it on her lower stomach, her own hand resting on top of his. But what he felt he almost couldn't comprehend. He felt a quick pulse or two, a few good kicks, coming from inside. He had heard of people talking about it before (never knowing it was a good thing really), but never knew how it really felt. It was the most magical thing he had ever experienced. His child was growing, moving, strong, healthy…everything he could've wished for…

He kept his hand on her stomach and asked, "Does it do this a lot?"

"More often than I'd like it to, but it's a good thing…"

He nodded, pausing a moment from asking again, "Does it…hurt?"

She shrugged and grabbed his hand again, this time leading it away from her. "Sometimes…it's just uncomfortable though."

He couldn't believe how out-of-touch he had allowed himself to be with his unborn child. And he was just ecstatic to be able to play that part again. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and glared at Johnny. "What is this? 20 Questions or something?"

"I'm just curious!"

She went to answer him, a sly smirk appearing across her face. "I don't know yet. But funny you should ask. I have an appointment today for an ultrasound. They said they're gonna try to figure it out."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to come? This is really a huge moment…"

He was surprised that she was even considering letting him be in her child's life like this. The last time they had really talked was when she told him to stay out of the baby's everything. He had to say that an opportunity like this should be seized…

"Yeah…Of course…"

She smiled and placed both her hands on her stomach once again. " Then it's settled. See you after school…."

He watched as she got up and walked away, presumably towards the bathroom. Johnny just had a tiny grin plastered on his face, looking up at Jimmy. "Wow…" He shook his head I disbelief. "I'm gonna be a father, Jimmy…"

"I know you are, darling…" Jimmy kissed the top of his head and pulled the boy in closer to him. "Are you nervous?"

"Hell yes…I don't know the first thing about raising a baby…"

"Just don't be an idiot…" He kissed him again. "Be there for the kid…" Another kiss. "And for the kid's sake and mostly Rebecca's sake, never hit it…don't you dare…" One last kiss.

The two of them pulled away finally, the bell ringing furiously. The two of them just grabbed their things and headed off to class.

* * *

Johnny anxiously waited for school to let out, more than excited to meet up with Whatsername. He eagerly sped off as soon as the both of them were in the car. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about being pulled into the scene so quickly. But he had a feeling that the awkwardness and the guilt would pay off. They arrived at the office, a small little place. Everyone in the ward seemed to know Whatsername right off the bat. They were sped into a little exam room as soon as possible.

The sonographer welcomed her like they were friends. She handed the girl a hospital robe and asked her to get changed. The woman then left the room, leaving the two teens alone.

"I'll just…go…" Johnny muttered, looking around awkwardly.

"Just stay…" She concluded for him. "You've seen me naked before."

She was going to be…naked? The whole thing had just turned awkward for him. "But really, Becca, I should-!"

But she had already begun to strip down. And his eyes could do nothing but stare. They stared right at her. He forgot how beautiful she was, how absolutely breathtaking it was to see her body exposed to him. He tried to shake it off, look away, but he couldn't. His eyes refused to budge until the hospital gown and safely been placed around her, giving him a wink. She sat down on the table and just giggled at him.

"So you still like girls, huh?"

"I….guess so…" He uncomfortably shifted his position in the chair.

"Sorry, Johnny…" she laughed again, noticing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"It's fine…"

Soon enough the sonographer was back in the room. She had introduced herself to Johnny as Crystal. Within minutes the ultrasound had started. Both Johnny and Whatsername were watching the screen intently. All he could see was the little alien-looking blob that seemed to be moving. The longer he stared at it, though, the more he could make out. He could see its head, its little legs moving and kicking, the little arms and fingers curling. It was almost impossible to describe what he was feeling. It was overwhelming.

Crystal continued to look harder, stopping the screen and pointing to where the legs stopped and the tiny torso began. "See that?" she adjusted the picture to the both of them. "It's a girl."

The two of them just smiled like idiots, already in that proud parent stage. A girl…they were going to have a little girl…Johnny had always secretly hoped it was a girl. A little girl for him to spoil and take to dances and beat up her boyfriends when she was old enough for them. He felt Whatsername grab onto his hand as she looked up at him excitedly.

"We're gonna have a girl, Johnny…"

He smiled and just squeezed her hand to contain his own excitement. "I know…"

"Aren't you happy?" She asked, wondering why his face was so serious.

"I'm ecstatic!" He finally let his guard down, trying to keep as spazz-less as possible.

She giggled pulled him in closer, kissing his cheek. "You're going to make a wonderful father…"

He tried to ignore the fact that she just kissed him and whispered back to her, "And you're going to make an amazing mother…I just know you are…"

The smile on her face didn't fade for the rest of the appointment. The baby was healthy, she was healthy. Everything was going perfect. By the time they had gotten to the car, they were already discussing their baby girl.

"You know, she's gonna need a name…" Whatsername brought up, preparing for the argument she knew was to come.

"Damn…you're right…" He tried to think for a moment. "What kind of a name?"

"Nothing too common…something…out of the ordinary."

He thought for a second then proudly stated. "What about Chalena?"

"Eew, no."

"Sandra."

"Even worse! I'm not naming my child after a character from Grease…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "No…Like from Black Veil Brides…"

"Do I look like I know what you're talking about?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at him now.

"Ok, fine…" He paused for a mere second before piping up again. "So what's your opinion about Jamia?"

And that was her last straw. "WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD AFTER YOUR FUCKING BANDS!"

And with that he just shut up. "Ok…." Silence. "But are you sure about Jamia?"

"JUST DRIVE THE GODDAMNED CAR!"

* * *

Their little argument had gone over until the next day. They were sitting at their lunch table, still arguing.

"Ok, so found this website and found a whole bunch of not ordinary baby names." Johnny said, proudly grinning at his accomplishment.

"Oh, Lord…" Jimmy sighed, face-palming already.

"Ok…so… I have… September, Sequence, Seven, Utah-"

"What the hell are those?" Whatsername inquired immediately.

"Names."

"Utah is not a name. It's a state."

"Well, that's all I could find! Because someone didn't like Jamia-!"

Jimmy just groaned again. "You're trying to name your child after Frank Iero's girlfriend?"

"I like the name!"

But before the argument could span any further she finally spoke up. "Well, I made a list too. I have Adella-"

"So you can name her after a singer…" Johnny grumbled.

"Adella is different from Adele, genius. Alesea, Sabrina…what am I missing…oh. And Piper."

Jimmy's head shot up this time, nodding. "I like Piper."

"No!" Johnny protested again. "It sounds like something out of like Pippy Longstocking or something dumb like that…"

"I think you should go with Piper." The other boy suggested to Whatsername with a smirk, getting pleasure out of making his boyfriend angry.

"I like Piper too…" she concluded, glaring at Johnny. "You're overruled."

"But-!"

"Fine. You can pick out her middle name."

He just smirked and blurted, "I'm still not letting go of Jamia."

She thought about it for a moment out loud. "Piper Jamia…I like it."

"Good, just glad we got that…." But he trailed off as his eyes were caught on something else. All of the sudden he just saw a miserable-looking Tunny making his way over to the table. He miserably sat down next to Whatsername and just stared down at his feet.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head.

"Tun, dude, what's wrong?" Johnny asked this time.

He finally made eye contact with him and quietly muttered. "Heather's pregnant…"

"_What?"_

"She told me she was pregnant. Just now. Johnny, I… Will's my best friend. I can't let him know that I got his girl pregnant…" He took a moment to breathe before going on. "And now she's talking about getting an abortion…" He noticed that Jimmy got a bit uncomfortable at this point. He didn't want to ask, it was obviously bad.

_His girl…_ Whatsername was just stuck on these words. Did Will go back to her? Were they over with? "Look, I'll talk her, Tunny…"

"Please do… She's in the bathroom…"

She nodded and got up from the table, going to console the girl she hated so much. It would be interesting….

**A/N: hahahahah….foreshadowing much?**

**Dun dun dun…**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

-1**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long! Had some…computer drama. Jimmy broke D'X but he's coming back TOMORROW!**

**So happy!**

**So here's this! Really not much to say….xP**

**Enjoy!**

**For Better Left Unspoken *heart***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Whatsername ventured out to the bathroom where Heather was, the same way she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know what to think now.. There was so much running through her mind. Her own child, her relationship with Johnny, and now she had to play savior to a girl who hated her guts for stealing her boyfriend. She just took a deep breath, calming herself as she walked down the hallway, passing room after room until she reached the bathroom. Sobs could be heard from inside. Heather. She knew this was where Tunny was talking about... So she went in.

There was Heather, sitting at a sink and sobbing, at least three pregnancy tests in her hand. For some reason, she could feel that she wasn't alone anymore. She brought her teary eyes to the doorway where Whatsername stood. Her emotional face turned into a cold one as soon as the girl came into her line of sight.

"What do you want?" she snapped cruelly.

Whatsername just shifted uncomfortably and explained, "Um...Tunny told me that you're...pregnant. He wanted me to talk to you.."

"Why would I want to talk to_ you?" _

"Because. I know what you're going through and I know it's hard..." she gently placed her hand on Heather's shoulder. "I want to help."

"You've done enough..." Heather growled, pushing the girl's hand away.

Whatsername just sighed. There had to be a way to get to her...there had to. "Will's not talking to me anymore, if that makes you feel better..."

"It doesn't really..."

A silence soon fell over both of them. Neither knew what to say. Both were terrified. They were afraid for themselves, afraid for their boyfriends, afraid mostly for their children. Whatsername saw the scared look on Heather's face. She knew exactly what the now not-so-confident blonde girl was thinking.

"How do you do this?" Heather asked her quietly.

"What?"

"Everything..." She began to cry again, moving away from the sink now. "How do you handle this? And all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. I have Johnny."

"But what happens when Johnny goes back to Jimmy?"

Whatsername never thought about that before. What happens if Jimmy won't allow Johnny to raise the child with her? What if Johnny's too busy with Jimmy to care about the baby? She began to worry...He wouldn't leave her now...right?

"Rebecca?" Heather said sort of confused, waving a hand in front of the other girl's face.

She snapped back into reality now...She knew what she was here to do..."Sorry...um, look... Tunny said something about you wanting an abortion..."

"Oh..." Heather just seemed to shrug and looked away from Whatsername and back down to her postive, pink tipped pregnancy tests. "Yeah...I mean, it's fast and it gets rid of the problem instantly. We won't have to deal with raising a kid. It just takes it away."

The other girl shook her head angrily. "No...that's just killing your child. A boy or girl. Not an it."

"The doctor at the clinic said it's not really a baby until it's born..."

"Heather..." Whatsername put her hand back on the blonde's shoulder. "Fuck them...It's a baby..."

"But..."

"Look..." She grabbed Heather's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach, letting her feel the child kick. Kicking, thriving... She watched the tears form in Heather's eyes as she pulled her hand away. "Thats my child. It's a little girl. She has a face and two arms and two legs. Ten fingers and ten toes. She looks just like any other baby, not like a blob of cells. She kicks and moves. She knows the sound of my voice. She settles when she hears me. She's a child. A life. And so is yours..."

Heather was sobbing by now, her hands flying to her own stomach. "I...I just...I feel so guilty...for even trying to get an abortion...I..."

Whatsername just embraced the girl tightly, letting her cry but consoling her. "Sweetie...I know it's hard...I do...you can do this...And if not, there's always adoption... You'll make it..."

"Promise?" Heather sniffled in her shoulder.

"Promise."

* * *

Within ten minutes, Whatsername was out of the bathroom and back off to tell Tunny the good news. She decided to take the long way back, passing the library, hoping to at least get a glimpse of the girl who used to be her best friend. As she got closer she could see the girl's familiar short, dark hair peeking out from behind a computer screen. She hurried her pace and decided to run in and surprise her. She tapped on Christina's shoulder and put her biggest smile on as the girl turned around.

"Long time, no see..." she said, quickly hugging the girl.

She didn't notice it, but Christina had the largest smile on her face. "Stop hugging me, Becca...I'm always afraid i'm gonna hurt you..." she giggled.

"Don't worry...she's fine. She's a strong girl..."

The smile on Christina's face oh widened. "It's a girl? Oh, babe, that's wonderful! Are you excited?"

Whatsername just shrugged, placing her hands on her stomach. "I dunno...I am... But I'm more scared..."

"Sounds reasonable...God, you got so big!"

"I'm only five months along..."

Christina just smiled, shaking her head. "I really am happy for you..."

The other girl just smiled as well. She knew something was up with Christina. She wanted to get to the bottom of everything. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to Christina's computer screen. She had open an email from West Point. All Whatsername could catch was a big heaping 'congratulations' at the top of the screen.

Christina noticed the girl reading the email and opened a new tab quickly. "What? It's just some college shit."

"Tell me what's going on, Chris..."

She sighed and opened the email back up, letting her friend read it. It was a message from West Point as she'd seen before, but as she read the email, she began to realize why Christina was so cautious about it content. The school had contacted her saying that she had been accepted into the school and its early decision and graduation program a while ago and would start her semester there in two weeks.

"Tada?" Christina looked away from her friend in fear, upset that it had to be revealed this way.

"You're leaving? Now?"

"in two weeks...I'm graduating early. I wanted to do it even earlier, but I didn't want to leave Tunny all on his own. But he doesn't need me now, so I'm off."

Whatsername had tears in her eyes at this point. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid to...I'm sorry..."

She sighed and sat next to her friend, enjoying the last few moments they had together. "It's fine...I'm gonna miss you like hell."

"So will I..."

"I'll be stuck with Heather...and her bitchiness." The both of them just started laughing. Whatsername didn't want to bring up the fact that Heather was pregnant with Tunny's child. It would kill Christina. She was pissed with Tunny as it was...she didn't need more pressure on her.

"I'll write...and call. I'll come home on break and stuff. I won't be completely gone..."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you..." Whatsername began to sniffle, hugging her friend tightly.

"Don't worry...It'll be fine...I'll miss you too..."

The both of them sat in a tear-filled embrace for the longest possible time. But Whatsername quickly ruined it by blurting, "What's Tunny gonna say?"

Her friend quickly pulled out of them embrace and took a long pause. "I...I haven't told him...should I?"

"I think you should...Don't leave with all that bitterness behind..."

Christina nodded and sighed. "I'll tell him later...I promise I will..."

"Ok, hun...Wow...college already. You're gonna be in the military?"

"A nurse in the military."

"Make us proud..."

She let a smile slip for the fist time all day. "I will..."

* * *

Jimmy sat at home, a giant ACT book sitting in front of him. Dee had picked it up on her way home for him. She wanted him to have a better life than she had. She had no idea that college wasn't in his future. In fact, he was thinking of dropping out after the year ended. He was basically done with school. He was a bright kid, he'd do well.

Right as he flipped open the first page of the book, he heard a knock at the front door. He rushed out of his room, wondering who it was this time. But his annoyed face as he opened the door turned into a sympathetic one automatically. There was Johnny, bawling his eyes out, a total mess.

"Oh, baby…." He whispered calmly, taking Johnny into his arms, soothing him. "What's wrong?"

"M-My…." But he couldn't even finish his thoughts. His own arms were soon around Jimmy, making sure that the boy would never let him go. "J-Jimmy…."

Jimmy knew it was something serious. He pulled away from the boy, draping his arm around his shoulder and leading him into his room. He placed him gently on the bed and went to lie next to him, their arms connecting their bodies again. "Tell me what's wrong…"

Johnny nodded, determined to get some information out. "M-My Mom….she's getting remarried…"

Jimmy had to admit he was a little pissed that Johnny was so worked up about this, but in the end, he couldn't blame him. "Oh, sweetie…."

"She didn't even tell me she had a boyfriend! I came home today and there was this man there and…" he took a moment to sniffle a bit. "He said he knew me…then she told me…. He's all moved in…and he has a daughter… I don't want this. I don't want another father! I don't want that girl!"

But that's when it hit Jimmy. Johnny couldn't stay there anymore. He didn't want to and Jimmy didn't want him to suffer… He kissed the boy on the forehead and whispered, "Run away with me, Johnny…"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm getting out of this town….come with me… We can travel the world together….just you and me…"

"Jimmy…I-"

But he kissed him once more. "C'mon…don't you love me?"

"I do…" He backed away from Jimmy and sighed. "But I can't just leave, Jim…as much as I want to…"

Jimmy's spirits fell immediately. He knew Johnny had to stay. Johnny had a family. Johnny had a life here. Johnny had friends. Johnny was going to be a father. He fully understood the boy's reasoning, as much as it killed him inside. He nodded and just kissed him once more, like it was their last.

"I understand….I just can't live here anymore…I have to make my own life, my own living…"

"But what about school? College?"

"Fuck it…" he said with a slight grin. "You don't need an education to make it. You need common sense."

Johnny looked up at him with his blue eyes puffy and red from crying. "B-But if you're leaving…?" He just hugged Jimmy tighter and hid his face in the boy's shoulder. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I offered for you to come with me but you said no!" Jimmy yelled a it defensively.

"Well, I didn't know that's what you meant!"

He just took a deep breath and sighed, hugging Johnny as well now. "I'm leaving in June…maybe sooner."

"No…."

"I have to, babe….I have to…."

Johnny snuggled in closer to the boy and whispered, falling asleep. "I love you so much…..Jimmy…"

Jimmy smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend slowly and peacefully fall into a calming slumber. He kissed the boy on the top of his head and whispered quietly, "I love you too, Johnny Cakes…"

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**I love those two to BITS XD**

**So yes….this was a chapter.**

**Gonna end it soon…real soon.**

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here it is! The last real chapter! D= It's kind of long, so yes...don't worry! More to come in the EPILOGUE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Months and months had passed. As Heather and Whatsername grew bigger, so did the the loads on everyone's shoulders. Tunny was a wreck. Christina let him know about her departure over the phone right before she left. He had to admit he was heartbroken. How could she leave like that? How could she put herself in such danger and not care about him? He didn't really even care anymore...

It was May by now. The year was winding down and so was Jimmy's patience for Jingletown. He hated it now...Johnny looked more and more miserable as he knew that his time together with Jimmy was winding down. Jimmy had already begun to pack his things, hoping Dee wouldn't notice. She was in class while he decided to stay home one day. He was looking through the pictures that he had taken with Johnny during spring break. He smiled coming across a few shots of Johnny either with his eyes closed or not looking at the camera or making the weirdest face. But his favorite was the one where all he could see was the two of them smiling, their lips conjoined lovingly. He promised himself to save that one.

But right as he went to look at the next photo, he was interrupted by a loud frantic banging on the door. It couldn't have been Dee. Classes weren't over yet. Carefully, he went to answer it, cautiously opening the door. Outside was a young man, about a year or two older than him, panting and out of breath. His messy mousey brown hair was covered in sweat as his eyes frantically searched inside.

"Where's Dee?" he begged, refusing to look at Jimmy.

"Shes in class...Can I, uh, help you?"

The boy nodded quickley. "Let me in! He's after me!"

"Who?"

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "My dealer...Fuck! Let me in!" The boy just darted in right away, determined to get out. He panted and locked the door, glad to be inside.

Jimmy just through the boy the most awkward glance. "Um, ok...You...here for the dope?" The boy nodded as Jimmy snuck into his sister's room. He knew exactly where she kept it. In her drawer. He'd always go in there and steal it when she wasn't looking. He grabbed a little baggie and waltzed right back to the boy, holding it in his hand teasingly. The boy practically lunged for it but Jimmy pulled away. "What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"If I give you this, what'll you give me?"

"I dunno...anything!"

Jimmy took a moment to really think about what he wanted most. The first thing in his mind was Johnny. But he knew this kid couldn't give him that. So he went for the next best option.

"I give you the drugs, and you help me get out of this shithole."

"Done! Now...please..."

Jimmy smirked and held the drug closer to the boy. "I don't think you want it bad enough...What else can you offer me?"

"I dunno...all I got left is myself I guess. Why? You want me?" the boy said, attempting to be seductive. It wasn't working.

"No thanks...just take your dope..."

Jimmy threw the bag at the boy and watched him sigh in relief. He quickly pulled out his 'equipment' and shot up as soon as possible. His jittery persona seemed to fade into a calm, suave one as the drug hit him. "Thanks kid...you really are a saint, you know?"

"I guess? I wouldn't say so, but ok..."

"No really. I was gonna skip town anyway with my buddy. Safety in numbers in those parts."

Jimmy shrugged and sat next to the boy, pulling out a cigarette and stealing the boy's lighter. "You have a name?"

"Andrew. You?"

He took a long drag from his cigarette and answered suavely. "Jimmy."

"Well, you're a saint, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled to himself. He was starting to like this guy. "So where are you heading anyway?"

"I dunno. It's a place they call Murder City, aptly named of course. My friend owns an apartment down there. We can crash there. How old are you anyway, kid?"

"Seventeen..."

Andrew looked him over quickly. "Eh, we'll make you pass for at least nineteen. Do something with that hair." Jimmy had been letting his full head of hair grow back, messy as possible. "Get a few tattoos, you know...ugh...touch up your roots, dude..."

Jimmy sort of blushed, looking around. "So what about rent and shit?"

"Nah, we got it. It's cool...but..." A smirk now appeared on Andrew's face. "You could get some income you know..."

"You mean like getting a job?"

"No...much better." He leaned in and looked Jimmy right in his frantic looking green eyes. "You have dealer potential, kid."

"I-I do?"

"Totally. You're a natural with negotiating. You got me in on the first try. Most dealers can't do that…"

Jimmy grinned proudly to himself. Andrew seemed to have a lot of faith in him. Maybe he would make a good dealer… Maybe he could show Dee how it was done. Maybe he could be more popular than her… Maybe he could be a celebrity. Everyone would know his name. Everyone would know who he was…

He smiled more, his interesting for the offer growing with his smile. "Ok…I'll give it a try."

Andrew smirked and laughed, the drug taking over his system. "Perfect…Well, I better get going… How about I pick you up in two weeks? Sound good?"

"Sounds fine."

"Great…" he went to get up and leave the room, turning back to the boy and winking. "Nice doing business with you, saint…"

Jimmy smirked to himself as Andrew left. He was a saint….a fucking saint. Saint Jimmy….

It was the day of Johnny's mother's wedding. Johnny couldn't believe it had come so soon. He wasn't the biggest fan of her fiancé Brad, but he took a particular liking to his future stepsister Beth. She was like him, the odd one out, the rebel. The two of them were in their house getting ready for the big day.

Beth had moved into Johnny's room where Jimmy used to be. Johnny stood in front of their mirror adjusting his ill-fitting tux and trying to get his hair to stay flat. "Dammit…" He muttered, looking over at the clock next to his bed. It was almost time to pick Whatsername up. Jimmy had agreed to drive Johnny and her and Beth had somehow managed to squeeze her way into the equation.

She pushed him out of the way and went to look in the mirror herself. "I look like shit…"

"You look fine…"

She ran her fingers through her sticky, hairspray coated dyed cherry red hair which was now in a nice updo. "My hair looks like plastic…"

Johnny laughed at her, grabbing the can of hairspray to get his hair to stay calm. "You're just upset because it's not all ratted up…"

"Uh, yeah…I am…" She looked into the mirror once more and glared at her frilly lime green bridesmaid dress. She scowled at her reflection and quickly went to insert a large black stud into her nose, somewhat more appeased with her appearance. "I like it. You think your mom'll be ok with it?"

"Knowing her, she'll probably flip a shit, but who cares…" He looked at his phone and noticed it ringing. "Shit…that's Jimmy. C'mon. They're waiting…"

The both of them rushed out of the house as Beth smirked. "So I finally get to meet the boyfriend, huh?" Johnny had introduced her to the rest of his friends, Will and Tunny and Rebecca and them, but had neglected to introduce her to Jimmy for several reasons.

Sitting out in the driveway was Jimmy and Whatsername, eight months along by now. Johnny got in the front with Jimmy and Beth took the back. Jimmy glared at Johnny's brightly colored tie, matching Beth's dress. "What the hell is around your neck?"

"Don't ask…." He rolled his eyes, looking back at an excited-looking Beth. He sighed and explained quickly. "This is my sister Beth. Beth, this is my boyfriend Jimmy. There. You know each other. Now let's go before my mom murders us in our sleep…"

With that they began to make their way to the little church, making impeccable timing (thanks to Jimmy's incessant speeding and need to go through every red light they hit). They soon filed in with the rest of the crowd, the random relatives and the little group of friends that Johnny still had. He didn't even want to recall the fight he put up with his mother to allow him to bring his friends to the wedding.

Beth made her way to the back of the church as the rest of them caught up to the pew where a bored-looking Will sat with a crestfallen Tunny and a very pregnant Heather. Everyone was quickly situated, but still Rebecca felt a bit out of it, not very good today.

Johnny looked over to her and smiled. "You look nice…"

She smiled back weakly and blushed. "Thanks…um, I'd say the same to you, but you kind of look like a mess."

"Um…thanks?" He giggled with her, stopping as soon as he felt a hand grab onto his.

It was Jimmy, who was sitting next to him. He leaned in closer to the boy and whispered, "Johnny…I have something to tell you that's really important…"

"Ok…then tell me…"

"Johnny, I-!"

But right as Jimmy was about to explain, the loud (and very off key) organ began to play, signaling the ceremony to begin. They watched each girl walk in, all looking less than thrilled to be in such an ugly dress. But then it came time for Johnny's mother to come forward. She looked beautiful…and definitely more happy than he had seen her in years. Sure, he might not've liked Brad, but she did and he made her happy. That's all he cared about.

The ceremony went wonderfully and smoothly as possible and Johnny could tell his mother was proud of that. But then it came time for the vows.

Rebecca still wasn't feeling good. She felt like she was going to be sick… Her one hand clutched her giant stomach while the other held tightly onto Johnny's shoulder. He gently put his hand on top of hers and nudged Jimmy quickly, getting his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, whispering quietly.

She groaned as quietly as possible and looked miserably at them. "I don't know…I think it's the baby…"

"You don't think it's-?" Jimmy began to suggest before Johnny shut him up.

"Just relax…it'll be over in a bit…"

A silence fell over the three of them and all they could heard was the priest mumbling 'you may now kiss the bride.' They watched as the couple kissed and applause overtook the silence. But right as it began to die down, all Johnny and Jimmy could hear was a loud gasp coming from Rebecca.

"What?" Johnny asked hurriedly. "What is it?"

She shuddered slightly and cautiously locked eyes with him. "M-My water just broke…"

"_WHAT?" _Johnny shouted louder than intended. He felt the awkward sensation of all eyes on him. He could see his mother hiding her face in her palm in shame and anger.

"What?" Will asked turning around from the pew in front of them.

"SHE'S HAVING A FUCKING BABY!" He could hear the crowd murmuring and badmouthing him. He couldn't care now… He looked up at his mother pitifully. "Mom…"

"Go…just go…she needs you…" Was all she could say back.

And before Johnny could even process it, they were all suddenly crammed into Will's car, speeding toward the hospital.

Rebecca was panicking now. She had no idea what to expect or what to do. She just kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. She felt Heather grab onto her one hand and Jimmy grabbed onto the other. Will was driving like a maniac as fast as he could while Johnny was basically hyperventilating in the back seat with Tunny.

"Oh my god…" He kept muttering. "I'm not ready to have a baby…"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to fuck her!" Jimmy yelled back to him.

"Just everyone shut the hell up please!" Will yelled to everyone. "I am trying to drive here!"

"Well, I am trying to get ready to push a fucking baby out of my vagina!" Rebecca screamed to him. "I think I have a right to freak out!"

"Shhhh…" Jimmy hushed her, squeezing her hand to get her to calm down.

"How much longer, Will?" Heather asked, feeling kind of nervous herself.

"We should be there in like ten minutes…"

Rebecca groaned and whined, "Ten minutes? Will! I'm having a baby! I need to get there NOW!"

The arguing seemed to continue between all of them until they finally reached the hospital. After 20 minutes of getting situated they were put into a room in the maternity ward and were told to stay there. So they did. They all took their turns going in to see her, but Heather stayed with her the whole time. Johnny, however, was too busy freaking out outside of the room.

His body rested against Jimmy's, a constant look of worry on his face. "I'm so scared, Jimmy…"

The other boy kissed his head began to stroke his hair gently. "You'll be fine…don't worry…you're gonna make a wonderful father. But, um, Johnny…I need to tell you something."

"Ok….shoot."

Jimmy sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, sighing. "I'm leaving tomorrow…"

Johnny's face just became more worried. "Wh-What? Jimmy…this is our last night? I….Jimmy!"

Jimmy was close to tears by now. "I'm sorry…I was scared that you'd do this…Just come with me. Let's at least make it count…"

The other boy pulled away from Jimmy's embrace suddenly. "No…my baby's being born right now. I can't just go off and fuck you…"

Jimmy's eyes turned into a stone cold glare. "Do you even fucking care about me?"

"Wh-What?"

"I offer you so many chances to escape, so many chances to be with me. Then you deny them? You know what? Fuck you!"

"Jimmy!"

"I'm fucking done with you!" He angrily stood up, away from the boy and stormed off toward the exit.

Johnny found it pointless to chase after him so he sat in his cold hospital chair alone, trying to stop the tears from flowing. An older man soon wondered over to the scene taking a seat across from the boy. He smiled and asked him gently. "Is this your first?"

Johnny nodded silently, looking over to the room. He was going to be a father. He didn't need Jimmy. All he needed was his daughter now. She would be the only thing to keep him going.

"This is my daughter's second…." The man continued to talk. "You nervous?"

Johnny knew he had to trust in himself now. This little girl was going to change his life for the better. No more clubs. No more drugs. No more Jimmy.

He just smiled to himself and looked up at the man. "No…"

They had been at the hospital for nearly eight hours by now. Heather still sat at Rebecca's side, vowing not to leave her alone. She talked to the girl, getting her mind off of her nerves, allowing her to squeeze her hand when they contractions were too hard to handle.

"How are you holding up?" she asked gently, cringing to see how much pain she was in.

"I…I dunno…Fuck!" Another contraction hit as she tightly grabbed onto Heather's hand. "They're getting closer….go get a doctor….please…"

But right as Heather went to rush out of the room, Johnny walked in carefully. He looked at her and quickly took Heather's place, grabbing her hand. He looked down at this girl, the girl he used to love, the mother of his child…in so much pain and suffering just to give their child life. He had to admit, he was amazed.

"How're you doing?" He asked gently, tracing his thumb across her hand.

"I don't know…it fucking hurts!"

There was a silence in the room before he spoke up. "Jimmy left me…"

She looked up at him as pitifully as she could. "Johnny….I'm so sorry…"

"it's ok…I guess…I mean….Now I'm here for you. And now I'm here for the baby. I'm gonna start over again."

She tried to smile but the pain caused her to grimace instead. "Is he still here?"

"I dunno…"

"C-Can you find him? Tell him that I said thank you…please?"

He nodded and gently walked away from the scene, running towards the same direction that Jimmy had. He ran out down the winding hallways all the way to the front entrance and that's where he found Jimmy. He was getting into a car with Andrew sitting next to it and who appeared to be Theo in the driver's seat. Johnny knew this was bad news.

"JIMMY!" He ran towards the boy immediately and hugged him tightly, crying almost instantly.

Jimmy looked around awkwardly to Andrew who just sort of backed off, knowing not to get involved. Jimmy grabbed onto the boy's shoulders and pushed him off. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What are you doing with them? Where are you going? Jimmy…" Johnny sobbed harder.

Jimmy started to walk towards the car once more and Johnny tried to follow him when he was interrupted by a dark laugh from Theo inside. "Well, well…if it isn't the little shitbag…"

"Jimmy…" Johnny begged once more. "Please…"

"Go away, Shitbag! Can't you tell he doesn't want you?"

"Jimmy!"

But Jimmy just darted around and snarled at the boy. "I SAID FUCK OFF, JESUS!"

Johnny staggered back from him, his heart shattered. He didn't want to look at the boy. He didn't want to think about any of it… "J-Jimmy…"

"Leave." He turned around and began to head towards the car again.

"Rebecca says thank you."

But this time, Jimmy stopped. He turned around and faced the boy once more. He looked into the eyes that he adored, the sparkling blue diamonds that had streams of tears falling from them. He moved closer to him until they were so close that their lips met for a brief moment.

"I have to go, Johnny…" Jimmy whispered, refusing to meet his eyes now. "But hey…we'll find each other again…right?" He watched as Johnny nodded softly as he kissed his forehead. "I will always love you…"

And with that, Jimmy turned away for good. He was gone.

By the time Johnny got back into the hospital, Rebecca was already in the delivery process. After a good 40 minutes of sweat and tears and screams and curses, the room was finally graced with the sound of the baby's wailing. Rebecca was in tears by the time the nurse gave her the freshly cleaned baby to hold. She looked into the small little's human's generic blue eyes, her perfectly round cherubic face, her little hands clenching into fists, her eyes darting around the room. This was her child. She made this. It was hers.

Rebecca smiled and looked at Johnny who was so overwhelmed by now he looked as pale as a ghost. "Look at her…" He did what he was told and went to go lay his eyes on his daughter for the first time. She was so small, so fragile, so beautiful.

He smiled as wide as Rebecca did, touching the little girl's cheek gently. "Hey there, Piper…" he whispered to the child. "I'm your daddy…" He looked up to Rebecca quickly. "And this is your mommy. And she loves you very much."

Rebecca forced herself to remove her teary eyes from the baby and up to Johnny. "She's ours…"

"I know…"

"Johnny…" she reached for his hand and looked him in the eyes. "It's gonna be ok…You're gonna start over now…I promise. A new life…"

He seemed to smiles again. A new life. One different from this. Away from the drama. Away from the drugs and alcohol and sex. Away from school and away from college. Away from lovers and away from fucked up families. Just this. Nothing else could do now. Nothing.

He looked down at his daughter once more and kissed the top of her head.

"Piper Jamia Jones… I'm your daddy. And I love you very much."

**A/N: Awwwwww!**

**So...thoughts?**

**Who's ready for the end?**

**Reviews?**


	22. 11 Years Later

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOO! THIS FIC IS OVER D=**

**Thank you ALL SO MUCH for making this my most reviewed, my longest, and my most popular fic! It means so much to me! Thank you for going on this journey with me and these characters!**

**Love ya to bits!**

**So this is the epic epilogue that I've had planned since chapter 6 XDD A 10 year high school reunion!**

**Pretend that all the events in the actual show had happened EXCEPT the end of Homecoming when the trio is reunited. That DID NOT happen here! **

**Enjoy!**

**ONE LAST REVIEW PLEASE?**

"Johnny, hurry up. We're gonna be late!" Rebecca called from the living room, waiting for Johnny to finish getting dressed. They were heading off to their ten year high school reunion. It was at some fancy hall and was incredibly formal. They had been encouraged to bring spouses and children along. Not only was Rebecca helping Johnny get ready but Piper too.

Johnny stared at his reflection in the mirror once more. He looked exactly like he did the night of that high school dance with Jimmy… _Jimmy… _He told himself he would stop thinking about him. He was gone. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He adjusted his tie once more and sighed, heading out to the living room where Rebecca stood, fixing a loose hair on Piper's head.

"Finally…" She sighed, getting up and looking him over.

"C'mon Daddy!" Ten year old Piper shouted, grabbing onto his sleeve and attempting to drag him out the door. "We're gonna be late!"

The both of them just laughed as they followed her out, off to relive the moist poignant years of their lives.

* * *

They finally arrived and walked in seeing the classmates they used to know so well. The jocks, the preps, the geeks, and then there was their group. Johnny looked over the sea of heads to find the familiar blue and black messy hair at a table way in the back. A giant smile spread across his face immediately. Will. He hadn't seen Will since he left with Tunny for the city.

He ran up to the table, like an excited little child. "Will!"

Will's eyes shot up at the sound of the voice. "Johnny? Oh my God!" They both of them just jumped up and hugged each other immediately. "Where the fuck have you been? Why didn't you call?"

"Getting sober…" Johnny admitted quickly, pulling away from Will before he choked him to death. "Does that answer a lot?"

"Yeah…you look less spastic. I think it's doing something."

Johnny rolled his eyes and waited until Rebecca had come over with Piper, Will hugging her as well. "So yeah…this is…interesting."

"Yeah…" Will agreed, looking at the little family. "Are you two together? Where's Jimmy? You said you found him in one of your old letters…"

But at this point, Johnny's ecstatic face turned right into a dejected one. He felt Rebecca's hand on his shoulder as she explained. "Um…Jimmy's dead…he killed himself last year…"

"Oh my god…" Will lightly gasped, hugging Johnny again. "I'm so sorry, dude…"

"It's ok…it's fine…"

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. They both pulled away and looked at the source of the voice. There in a nice, classy looking suit was Tunny.

"HOLY SHIT!" Will screamed practically jumping on him. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Tunny tried to balance himself as now Johnny was jumping on him as well. "Will…"

"You just left! You just…" Will smacked him upside the head quickly. "You stupid ass motherfucker! Leaving me alone with no word for a YEAR. I thought you DIED."

Tunny nearly toppled over before a pair of arms caught him immediately. "Whoa….careful, boys…" A sweet familiar voice rang that they thought they'd never hear again. The both of them looked up and saw that it was Christina, picking Tunny up and kissing him gently.

"Well, that's a couple I thought wouldn't come back…" Will commented watching as Christina and Rebecca hugged each other and squealed. "How did-?"

"I thought you were gonna ask…" Tunny muttered, sort of blushing. "Well, when I was overseas we were sort of ambushed and I got shot and, um…" He bent down and rolled his left pant leg up to reveal a prosthetic leg instead of the real flesh-covered one they were so used to seeing.

"Holy shit, Tun…." Johnny mumbled, his eyes widening.

"They amputated it and Chris happened to be working at the hospital near my station and…"

"I cut his leg off…" Christina boasted quite proudly, winking at Tunny quickly.

"Hot…" Will chuckled, winking at Tunny as well. "So what about you, Johnny Cakes? What've you been up to?"

He looked at his feet uncomfortably and shifted his weight. "Well, when Tunny left, I ran into Rebecca again. And we sort of started to go out again. And then I found Jimmy. He was this huge drug dealer in the city, like a celebrity. We started hanging out and we fell in love again. But he…he got jealous when I would spend time with Rebecca and Piper…he thought I left him one day and…and he shot himself. After that I decided to get clean and I've stayed with Becca ever since."

The group got suddenly quiet, as if the eerie presence of their old friends seemed to haunt them. "I'm so sorry, Johnny…" Christina hugged him quickly.

"So what about you?" Tunny asked Will, placing his hand comfortingly on Johnny's shoulder. "Where's Heather?" Everyone knew Tunny didn't like to talk about Heather very much. She had given their child up for adoption once it was born and he was still upset with her because of it.

Will shrugged and sighed. "Probably with her boyfriend…"

"What happened to-?"

"She left me…took Charlotte and left me for some glitzy sleazy guy in a band."

"Shit, dude…" Johnny sighed, sort of pushing Christina off him.

"S'ok..I guess…"

"Your whole family is gone." Tunny reminded him like he didn't understand what the situation meant. "How is that ok?"

He shrugged again and smiled slightly. "You guys are my family."

All of them just smiled and looked around at each other. They had to admit that Will was right. After all they went through together, after all the laughter, joy, pain, tears, screams, and fights, they were all still together. They stood by each other, supported each other like a real family would.

Will walked up to Tunny and Johnny and threw his arms around their shoulders, a wide smile on his face. "Well, boys…..It's good to be home."

**A/N: So sad this is over D'X**

**I have no clue what to write now. Any suggestions? What do you wanna see next?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
